Fandom del Demonio
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Los Príncipes del Infierno tenían mucho trabajo, si, pero usualmente ese trabajo era demasiado aburrido. Es por eso que los libros Mundanos les llamaban la atención tanto como a cualquier adolescente. O al menos eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Magnus al ver a Max Lightwood aparecer frente a sus ojos, por obra de su padre.
1. Los Demonios Leen Demasiado

Bien.. este fic no supe como jodidos me llegó a la cabeza..xD pero obtuve la aprobación de mi loca Parabatai así que lo hice.. espero les guste..! tiene referencia a otros Fandom.. así que creo que les parecerá divertido..! Disfruten..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Los Demonios Leen Demasiado..!**

Gobernar el Infierno es un arduo trabajo. Teniendo cientos de miles de demonios a su mando e infinitas dimensiones que vigilar, los Príncipes del Infierno tenían las manos muy ocupadas la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero hasta un Demonio de tan prestigioso rango llegaba a hartarse. Lucifer, El Ángel Caído, aun siendo demonio tenía una belleza espectacular. Se encontraba en ese momento sentado frente a su escritorio, los cuernos rojos sangre que salían de su frente hacían que su tez palideciera aún más, y sus ojos completamente negros resaltaran como dos lagos de petróleo rodeados de fría nieve. El largo cabello negro le enmarcaba el rostro y rozaba sus hombros.

Lucifer estaba cansado de tantos problemas estúpidos: que si los demonios Kappa acaparaban toda el agua y no dejaban nada a los Hydra. Que los Kuri estaban acabando con la población de Drevaks de los que los demonios Ravener se alimentaban. Que si las dimensiones colapsaban por sobre población o por algún hechizo mal realizado por un Brujo inexperto. Todo eso llevaba tiempo y energía. Bufó estirando sus enormes alas negras, sacudiéndolas y causando que una ráfaga de viento moviera violentamente las cortinas.

-Lucifer- Beelzebub, uno de sus seguidores más leales, con su cabello blanco que parecían espinas y el robusto cuerpo que lo caracterizaba, entró en el lugar en donde sabía podía encontrarlo. Beelzebub, también iba con un traje que parecía hecho a medida, tenía las rodillas dobladas hacia atrás, como las piernas traseras de un animal, y las manos no tenían dedos, sino finas y alargadas garras. De la parte baja de su espalda salía una larga cola muy flexible que terminaba en un aguijón, parecido al de los escorpiones. Ingresó en la sala levantando su larga cola para no golpear algo accidentalmente. Lucifer, con su pulcro traje negro y larga cabellera, levantó la mirada para verlo y se dio cuenta que Beelzebub no iba solo.

-Amigos, a que debo tan placentera visita?- preguntó Lucifer, había estado observando una de sus dimensiones en las que dos razas de demonios bastante avanzadas estaban por iniciar una guerra, era lo más entretenido que había tenido en décadas.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos- dijo Asmodeous, caminando lenta y gatunamente hasta uno de los sillones- creo que hasta ya comenzaba a extrañarlos.

-Por favor, no exageres- dijo Leviathan, sacudiéndose el verdoso cabello, como algas, con un ademan de la mano. También era uno de los más fieles seguidores de Lucifer, y al igual que Beelzebub, también había levantado su cola, larga y escamosa, para no golpear nada. A diferencia de sus compañeros, él solo llevaba puesta una larga gabardina negra, que le cubría todo el cuerpo, le era practico llevar eso, podía unir sus piernas y convertirlas en cola para nadar mucho más a prisa- no ha hecho falta que nos reunamos por motivo alguno... y eso comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Preocuparte?- preguntó Lucifer en tono divertido mientras se cruzaba de brazos, curioso.

-Claro, como no ha pasado absolutamente nada relevante en más de un siglo, pensé que tal vez estábamos perdiendo nuestro caótico toque- explicó Leviathan alzando una ceja. Lucifer rió.

-Estoy seguro de que aún lo tenemos- dijo Lucifer, divertido.

-Claro que lo tenemos- clamó Beelzebub- y es por eso, que se nos ha ocurrido algo bastante bueno.

-En serio?- preguntó Lucifer, interesado. Usualmente ellos no compartían ideas, ni se daban el tiempo de planear las cosas. Así que suponía que una idea proveniente de esas retorcidas mentes sería de lo más interesante.

-Hace tiempo ya que los humanos se están haciendo menos idiotas- dio Asmodeous cruzándose de piernas- antes nos vendían sus almas a montones, teníamos bastante de donde elegir. Ahora las personas ya no creen en nosotros.

-Estúpidos- murmuró Leviathan, rodando los ojos.

-Ya no tenemos tantas almas, ya no tenemos tanta energía- siguió Asmodeous- necesitamos algo que, si bien no nos dará almas, al menos podremos sacar una deliciosa tanda de emociones y divertirnos un rato.

-Bien, estoy escuchando- dijo Lucifer con curiosidad.

-Haz visto últimamente a los humanos?- preguntó Belphegor, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido oculto entre las sombras. Salió de la esquina donde se ocultaba para acercarse a Lucifer. Él no lucía joven como sus compañeros, parecía un anciano con larga barba y cabellos blancos, en realidad no era cabello, era una especie de alambre de púas color gris. Parecía estar montado sobre un tipo de aparato mecánico, con cuatro patas moviéndose en sincronía para avanzar, pero no hacía ningún ruido de metal. Caminó hasta el escritorio mientras se rascaba la barbilla con sus largas y gruesas uñas- se han puesto bastante creativos.

-Ya sabes que no me interesa lo que esos pequeños insectos hagan- declaró Lucifer, sacudiendo la mano como si quisiera espantar una mosca.

-Sé que son absolutamente inútiles- dijo Beelzebub- pero una de las historias que traen ahora nos dio una idea.

-Y esa es?- preguntó Lucifer, odiaba que tocaran el tema de los humanos, en cualquier dimensión existente.

-Una pelea- dijo Asmodeous emocionado.

-Una pelea?- preguntó Lucifer, los otros asintieron- sé que los humanos no son lo suficientemente interesantes como para inspirar nada, pero pensé que al venir todos era por algo realmente bueno, no una miserable pelea.

-No es solo una pelea- aclaró Leviathan acercándose al belicismo escritorio de Lucifer e inclinándose sobre el- una pequeña guerra entre Nefilim.

-Nefilim?- preguntó Lucifer, su curiosidad avivándose de nuevo.

-Solo imagínalo- dijo Belphegor- Nefilim muertos luchando por poder vivir nuevamente.

-Mmm, continua- murmuró Lucifer entrecerrando los ojos.

-No solo Nefilim- aclaró Beelzebub- niños, Nefilim. Luchando entre ellos para conseguir su vida de regreso.

-Imaginas lo que sentirán al tener que asesinarse los unos a los otros?- preguntó Leviathan sintiendo que se le hacía agua la boca, sus compañeros demonios hicieron sonidos de deleite.

-Suena... apetitoso- dijo Lucifer con una cruel sonrisa en los labios- pero no podemos simplemente lanzarlos a la batalla y ya, no durarán mucho.

-No, claro que no, ya planeamos eso también- indicó Asmodeous.

-Tendremos Brujos que nos ayuden a prepararlos, ya sabes, para que duren un poco más y nos entretengan- dijo Leviathan.

-Esta idea me está gustando- dijo Lucifer poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana- hace tiempo ya que no tenemos algo de entretenimiento para nosotros.

-Solo necesitamos a los Brujos para que hagan de niñera, traer a los niños de vuelta no será problema- dijo Belphegor. Lucifer se quedó en silencio, pensando, los demás esperaron pacientemente a que su líder tomara una decisión.

-Cada uno de nosotros elegirá a sus hijos más poderosos para el trabajo, máximo tres, no más- indicó Lucifer sin quitar la vista de la ventana. Todos los demás demonios presentes sonrieron emocionados- cada uno tendrá un niño Nefilim.

-Suena bien- dijo Leviathan dando una palmada.

-Perfecto- comentó Belphegor.

-Llamemos a los que faltan para planear este evento- dijo Lucifer girándose para mirarlos- tenemos que sacar el mayor provecho que podamos.

-Esto será emocionante- dijo Asmodeous mirando a Leviathan, quien asintió mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Vayan pensando en sus Brujos, compañeros- dijo Lucifer antes de abrir la ventana, preparándose para llamar a los tres demonios faltantes- quiero iniciar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Los otro cuatro asintieron rápidamente. Asmodeous se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la otra ventana, sabía perfectamente a quien iba a llamar, solo los más poderosos había dicho Lucifer, era obvio para él quien era ese Brujo. Solo tenía que pensar la forma correcta de llamarlo y pedírselo, si ese Nefilim se daba cuenta, seguramente nunca lo dejaría participar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus despertó de golpe, jadeando y mirando al rededor para asegurarse de donde se encontraba. Estaba en su habitación. Respiró profundo un par de veces intentando calmarse, había sido solo un sueño. Se talló los ojos con las manos y suspiró una última vez antes de volver a abrirlos. Sintió una mano en su hombro y pegó un brinco girándose rápidamente.

-Magnus?- el Brujo respiró tranquilo, reprendiéndose internamente cuando miró los preocupados ojos de Alec- estas bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- le dijo tomándole la mano- fue solo una pesadilla.

-Ayer te despertaste también- Alec se sentó en la cama, sobándole los hombros a su novio para tranquilizarlo.

-He estado teniendo pesadillas, es todo- le dijo el Brujo con una sonrisa.

-Quieres hablar de eso?- preguntó Alec, Magnus se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no te preocupes, es algo estúpido- dijo Magnus sonriéndole antes de besarlo- estoy bien, volvamos a dormir.

-Bien- dijo Alec no muy convencido, pero se recostó nuevamente junto a Magnus y se giró para abrazarlo. El Brujo suspiró y se acomodó en los brazos de su Nefilim, recargando su mejilla en el pecho del ojiazul.

La noche anterior había soñado lo mismo, su padre, llamándolo hacia un portal escondido en un callejón. Usualmente un sueño tan simple no lo asustaría, el problema era que él sabía dónde estaba ese lugar, el callejón estaba solo a unas calles de su departamento. Y con todo lo ocurrido con Simon, no estaba seguro de si su padre se había enterado de algo, y no quería arriesgarlo.

Magnus pasó el día en casa, se sentía extraño, observado, había hecho aparecer persianas en todas las ventanas y había cerrado todo con hechizos extra. No se sentía cómodo, cosa que jamás le había pasado estando en su departamento. No podía dejar de pensar en su sueño, dos días seguidos del mismo sueño era algo normal, pero ese no parecía un sueño, tenía toda la finta de ser una visión. Estaba sentado en el sillón con una taza de té en las manos, mirando fijamente la mesa de centro, pensando en si debía ir al callejón o no.

-Vamos a hibernar?- Magnus se giró al escuchar la voz de Alec. El Nefilim estaba en la entrada, quitándose la chamarra y mirando las gruesas persianas que cubrían todos los ventanales.

-No tenía mucho ánimo de iluminación natural- le dijo Magnus sonriéndole levemente.

-Te la pasaste en pijama todo el día?- le preguntó al verlo en pantuflas y su bata de seda favorita.

-No me siento muy bien- le dijo, los ojos de Alec se llenaron de preocupación y se acercó a su novio casi corriendo.

-Cómo te sientes? Tienes fiebre? Tu garganta esta irritada?- le preguntó poniendo su mano en la frente del Brujo, quien se limitó a soltar una risita.

-Alexander, a mí no me da gripe- le dijo tomando la blanca mano y besándole el dorso- pero gracias por tu preocupación.

-Entonces por qué te sientes mal? Qué pasa?- Alec se sentó junto a su Brujo sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Magnus dejó la taza de té en la mesita de centro y se inclinó, acomodándose entre los brazos de su Nefilim, recargando la cabeza en su pecho, Alec lo abrazó por instinto y le acarició el cabello.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor- susurró Magnus, Alec subió las piernas al sillón, acomodándose mejor para apretar a Magnus contra él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus despertó nuevamente del sueño con su padre, sin recordar que Alec y él se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón, su brusco despertar causó que cayera de boca al suelo.

-Magnus!- se sobresaltó Alec, despertando de inmediato, inclinándose para asegurarse que su novio estuviera bien- te lastimaste?

-Ouch- murmuró el Brujo dejando que el ojiazul lo ayudara a ponerse de pie.

-Que fue eso?- le preguntó Alec, preocupado.

-Me giré, creo que no recordaba que estaba en el sillón- mintió Magnus rápidamente con una sonrisa tonta. Alec rodó los ojos.

-Seguro que no te lastimaste?- le preguntó mientras le tomaba la mano para dirigirlo a la habitación.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- le respondió Magnus dejándose llevar, agradecía que la oscuridad del lugar no le permitiera a su Nefilim mirar la preocupación que lo invadía. No podía estarse despertando así todos los días, no podía estar soñando con su padre todos los días! Tenía que acabar con eso de una vez por todas, solo estaba preocupando a Alec.

-Ven, aún es temprano- le dijo Alec recostándose en la cama, Magnus lo siguió y se apretujó contra él. Suspiró al tomar la decisión. Ese día iría al callejón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una vez que Alec había salido al Instituto, Magnus se preparó. Se vistió y se paseó por todo el departamento preparándose mentalmente. Pensó en pedir ayuda a Caterina, pero no, no quería involucrarla en nada con respecto a su padre, ni a ella ni a nadie. Armándose de valor, salió de su departamento con paso firme, el cual fue bajando de intensidad conforme se acercaba al callejón con el que había soñado, justo antes de dar vuelta en la esquina, se detuvo, respirando profundamente para tranquilizar su desesperado corazón, latía a mil por hora. Apretando fuertemente los puños ingresó al callejón.

El lugar estaba desierto, caminó hasta el fondo donde reinaba la oscuridad, a pesar de ser de mañana, el sol no daba en esa parte. Magnus se removió incomodo, escudriñando con la mirada buscando cualquier indicio de peligro, algún pentagrama, incluso algún tipo de olor. Pero no había nada más que contenedores de basura vacíos y montones de periódico.

-Padre? Estas aquí?- preguntó Magnus hacia la oscuridad. Sus ojos de gato le permitían observar que en efecto no había nada ni nadie en ese lugar. Estaba por convencerse de que en verdad había sido solo un sueño cuando una luz color azul se observo en el fondo del callejón. Magnus pasó saliva pesadamente.

-Vaya! Al fin te dignas a aparecer. Te estuve llamando por los últimos dos días!- se quejó Asmodeous apareciendo en mitad del callejón con los brazos cruzados- por qué tardaste tanto?

-De veras pensaste que vendría a verte así de fácil? Conociéndote?- le preguntó Magnus con ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh, vamos, no me conoces tan bien- le dijo Asmodeous con un ademan de la mano antes de sonreirle- estoy seguro que no te imaginas por qué estoy aquí.

-N... no, la verdad no- mintió Magnus, rezándole a Lilith por que su padre no se hubiese enterado de Simon.

-Bueno, pues es una sorpresa!- le dijo, Magnus no se sintió para nada más tranquilo- tendrás que venir a la reunión para enterarte.

-Reunión?- preguntó Magnus, confundido.

-Así es, veras, los Príncipes del Infierno llegamos a un acuerdo- le explicó y Magnus palideció, nada bueno podía salir al combinar las ideas de los Príncipes del Infierno- cada uno está eligiendo a sus hijos favoritos para... oh, no puedo arruinarte la sorpresa.

-Y por qué iría a reunirme con ustedes? Como sé que no es una trampa para tenernos a todos nosotros en un solo lugar y...

-Y qué? Matarlos?- lo interrumpió Asmodeous burlonamente- Magnus, por favor. Te digo que elegimos solo a los favoritos. Nada ganamos con matarlos.

-Entonces para que nos quieren...

-Eso lo descubrirás en la reunión- le dijo Asmodeous alzando una ceja, Magnus frunció el ceño- no me mires así, te prometo que te sorprenderá!

-Lo que me preocupa es que será una sorpresa de mal gusto- dijo Magnus.

-Nada de mal gusto, es una oportunidad única- le dijo Asmodeous con un ademan de la mano- no te preocupes, solo necesitas escuchar lo que tenemos que decir, después todos regresaran a sus respectivos hogares.

-Solo escucharlos?- preguntó Magnus sin creerle.

-Tienes mi palabra de Demonio- Magnus rodó los ojos al verlo levantar la mano izquierda a modo de juramento.

-Eso no me ayuda- le dijo Magnus.

-Prometo que nada pasará- le dijo el demonio con una sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes- te veo dentro de dos días, aquí mismo a las nueve de la mañana. No llegues tarde.

-No dije que asistiría- le dijo Magnus cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero lo harás- aseguró Asmodeous- no me querrás rondando por tus sueños por el resto de la eternidad, o si?

Magnus pasó saliva y Asmodeous se despidió con la mano antes de desaparecer. Magnus se dirigió a la pared más cercana para recargar su espalda, soltó un profundo y largo suspiro, pensaba en sus posibilidades. Podría no asistir y atenerse a tener que vivir el resto de su existencia con pesadillas protagonizadas por su padre, o podría asistir a esa reunión de la que no tenía idea de que trataba pero que estaba seguro que los Príncipes del Infierno estarían presentes. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

-Esto es una locura- murmuró para sí mismo ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. No tenía idea de que era lo que querían, pero para tomar su inmortalidad, los Brujos debían de estar dispuestos a darla, aparte de que no había ninguna cosa para la cual los Príncipes del Infierno necesitaran ayuda de un Brujo. Esa reunión lo tenía más que intrigado. Tenía que ir, si no lo hacía se arriesgaba a que su padre estuviese rondando por su vida y que se enterara de lo de Simon. Gruñó golpeando la pared antes de salir del callejón dando grandes zancadas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos días después, Magnus se dirigía al mismo callejón en donde se había reunido con Asmodeous. Estaba total y completamente decidido a asistir a la reunión, escuchar la locura que tendrían que decirles, negarse a cualquier petición u oferta que le hicieran los demonios, y salir de ahí lo más rápido que le fuera posible. Sabía que era arriesgado, estaría en otra dimensión a merced de los siete Príncipes del Infierno, pero la palabra de Asmodeous valía algo, le había dicho que simplemente tendría que escuchar y después podría irse. Además no podía simplemente ignorarlo, si lo hacía, su padre no dejaría de molestarlo en sus sueños todos los días por el resto de la eternidad.

-Magnus, bienvenido- el Brujo alzó la mirada para ver a su padre, de pie junto a un portal, el otro lado era todo completamente blanco- pasa, pasa.

-A dónde iremos?- preguntó Magnus quedándose en donde estaba. No quería por ningún motivo llegar a Edom o alguno de los terrenos de su padre. No pretendía quedarse sin magia e indefenso.

-No te preocupes, vamos a otra dimensión en la que ninguno de los Brujos que vayan resultaran dañados- le explicó Asmodeous con un ademan de la mano- no nos conviene que estén débiles y no presten atención.

-Y cómo es posible que a ninguno de nosotros nos haga daño?- preguntó Magnus cruzándose de brazos- si somos hijos de un Príncipe del Infierno eso significa que esa dimensión debe ser reino de alguno de ustedes. Terminará por afectar al menos a uno de nosotros.

-Vamos, Magnus, que poca confianza tienes en tu padre- dijo Asmodeous con una terrorífica sonrisa en los labios, después gesticuló hacia el portal. Magnus suspiró y caminó lentamente. Al salir del portal, se encontró de frente con otro de los Príncipes del Infierno, lo reconoció de inmediato, Mammon, "El Lobo Avaricioso" como lo describían varios de sus libros, su aura canina lo incomodaba demasiado. Vestía un antiguo traje de vestir a rayas con montones de cadenas de oro colgadas al cuello. El cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás dejaba ver unas puntiagudas y grandes orejas. Le sonrió a Magnus dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.

-Al fondo están los demás- le dijo, Magnus pasó a su lado alejándose de él lo más posible y caminó por un pasillo completamente blanco y brillante, rápidamente llegó a una habitación donde había otros nueve Brujos esperando, todos parecían incómodos y forzados a estar ahí. Junto a ellos estaba un enorme y corpulento demonio, su piel era completamente roja con gruesos cuernos negros saliendo de su frente. Tenía las rodillas apuntando en dirección contraria y en lugar de pies tenía grandes pezuñas negras. Era el demonio que menos se preocupaba por lucir humano, con los colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca y tenía los ojos completamente blancos. Era musculoso y no llevaba nada más que unos pantaloncillos color negro. Todos los Brujos, excepto uno, igual de piel roja, estaban evitando siquiera mirarlo.

-Cuantos más?- preguntó el demonio rojo, Satán, pensó Magnus con un escalofrío, apresurándose a pegarse al grupo de Brujos en la esquina.

-Solo faltan tres- dijo Asmodeous, acercándose a él- faltan dos de Beelzebub y el de Lucifer.

-Tardan demasiado- se quejó Satán cerrando los puños con coraje, Magnus pasó saliva pesadamente, eran demasiados demonios poderosos, ellos no tendrían oportunidad para defenderse si decidían atacar.

-Hola- Magnus se giró hacia la voz. Era una Bruja, con cabello morado y ojos completamente amarillos, en realidad parecía oro líquido, extendió su mano hacia Magnus– me llamo Dora.

-Magnus- respondió el Brujo tomando su mano.

-Tienes idea de que hacemos aquí?- preguntó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, solo vine porque si no lo hacía no me quitaría a mi padre de encima en siglos- le respondió Magnus echándole una mirada a Asmodeous.

-Lo sé, yo también- dijo la chica mirando hacia el pasillo, donde Mammon seguía esperando a los Brujos que faltaban- espero que termine pronto.

-Atención- dijo Mammon entrando en la sala, seguida por otros tres Brujos que lucían alerta- póngase en una línea, frente a sus respectivos padres.

-Dense prisa!- exclamó Satán cruzándose de brazos- mientras más rápido obedezcan más rápido saldrán de aquí.

Los Brujos se movieron rápidamente, Lucifer, Leviathan y los demás que faltaban aparecieron de la nada y se pusieron también en línea junto a sus compañeros. Magnus se puso frente a su padre y enseguida de él se pusieron un Brujo y una Bruja, ambos color verde lima y cabellos negros, hijos de Leviathan. A su otro lado estaba una Bruja, alta y delgada, vestida con un traje de vestir negro. Tenía facciones finas y delicadas con expresión dura, y unos labios gruesos coloreados de labial rojo. Unos largos cuernos negros le salían de la cabeza haciéndola lucir aún más alta. Ella estaba de pie frente a Lucifer.

-Se preguntarán por que los hemos convocado el día de hoy- comenzó Lucifer una vez que todos estuvieron alineados- mis compañeros y yo hemos tomado la decisión de hacer un pequeño... concurso, para entretenernos.

Los Brujos se miraron entre sí. Un concurso? Acaso los podrían a jugar o los utilizarían de peones para algo?

-No se preocupen, ustedes no tendrán que hacer mucho- les dijo Beezelbub al ver la preocupación que invadía al grupo frente a ellos- de hecho, ustedes solo estarán como entrenadores.

-Entrenadores?- peguntó uno de los Brujos frente a Beelzebub, eran tres en total.

-Así es, haremos una competencia y queremos que ustedes ayuden a los participantes- explicó Leviathan. Los dos Brujos que estaban frente a él se miraron y comenzaron a cuchichear.

-Es un juego simple- les dijo Lucifer- nosotros les daremos la oportunidad de ayudar a un niño que está muerto a recobrar su vida.

-Cada uno de ustedes tendrá un niño, al que podrá entrenar y ayudar todo lo que pueda para que gane el concurso y pueda llevarse el premio mayor!- dijo Mammon, emocionado, pero ninguno de los Brujos compartía su emoción. No entendían por qué los habían llevado ahí para algo tan estúpido. Si querían devolverle la vida a un niño podían simplemente hacerlo y listo. Magnus negó con la cabeza, eso era una locura, quería salir de ahí inmediatamente.

-No comprendo- dijo una de las Brujas frente a Belphegor, ellos también eran tres.

-Miren, el punto es que los necesitamos porque nosotros no tenemos el tiempo ni la paciencia para hacer a esos niños más fuertes- dijo Satán- el concurso trata de que los niños luchen entre ellos. El último que sobreviva será el que gane su vida.

-Acaso han estado leyendo los Juegos del Hambre?- preguntó la Bruja de cabello morado, Dora. Ella estaba frente a Mammon.

-Silencio!- exclamó Lucifer, un silencio mortal se apoderó del lugar- el concurso no será solo de eso, habrá diferentes pruebas y los niños tendrán que pasar todas, los eliminaremos de tres en tres. Y en total serán cuatro pruebas.

-Y si no queremos participar?- preguntó Magnus, los demás Brujos asintieron, apoyándolo.

-Oh, hijo mío, créeme, querrás participar- dijo Asmodeous con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo la Bruja enseguida de Magnus, la que estaba frente a Lucifer- no veo ninguna ganancia para nosotros.

-Pero claro que la hay- dijo Leviathan- un premio que ninguno de ustedes puede dejar pasar.

-Y ese es?- preguntó el enorme Brujo de piel roja, hijo de Satán.

-Si su niño gana, él ganará su vida, ustedes, ganaran un favor- explicó Lucifer, todos los Brujos lo miraron sin entender.

-Tendrán en su poder un favor de su respectivo padre- siguió Mammon- lo que ustedes quieran se les concederá. Sin condiciones, sin excusas, sin daño colateral.

-Y nosotros no les deberemos nada?- preguntó uno de los hijos de Beelzebub, sorprendido.

-Absolutamente nada- le respondió su padre. Todos los Brujos comenzaron a murmurar, emocionados. Ese sí que era un premio enorme. Magnus miró a su alrededor, no estaba para nada convencido de eso, y aparentemente no era el único, otros tres Brujos también lucían incómodos y desesperados por irse.

-Digamos que aceptamos- dijo uno de los hijos de Belphegor- que se supone que debemos hacer?

-Les daremos un niño, ustedes se encargaran de enseñarles a luchar lo mejor que puedan, pueden darles indicaciones, aconsejarlos, los dejaremos utilizar un poco de magia algunas veces, no es mucho trabajo y ustedes no perderán nada- dijo Leviathan. Los Brujos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, Magnus se giró hacia la Bruja hija de Lucifer, ella simplemente lo miró, alzo una ceja y se encogió de hombros, aparentemente participaría, al igual que la mayoría de ellos.

-Si no queremos, podemos retirarnos?- preguntó el hijo de Satán. Los demonios miraron fijamente a cada uno de los Brujos. Asmodeous fijo su vista en Magnus, notó la incomodidad del Subterráneo, sabía que no podía esperar a salir de ahí.

-Olvidamos mencionar un detalle- dijo Asmodeous mirando fijamente a Magnus, este le sostuvo la mirada firme- el niño que podrán ayudar a revivir, será Nefilim.

Magnus abrió los ojos a más no poder. Un niño Nefilim? La versión miniatura de Alec le vino a la mente. Solo había visto al pequeño de ojos grises un par de veces, pero había visto como su muerte había afectado a su novio. Asmodeous lo sabía. Sabía acerca del pequeño hijo de los Lightwood y sabía que Magnus nunca se perdonaría si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad. La oportunidad de regresarle a Alec su hermanito. Magnus desvió la mirada pensando en sus opciones.

-Un niño Nefilim?- preguntó Dora, confundida.

-Es solo capricho nuestro- le respondió Mammon- aunque si revive no podrá ser Nefilim.

-Cómo?- preguntó Magnus levantando la mirada de golpe.

-Bueno, seríamos tontos si regresamos a un Nefilim al mundo, es un peligro para nuestros demonios- explicó Leviathan encogiéndose de hombros- así que si el niño gana, será Mundano.

-Con la visión, es lo mejor que podemos darle- aclaró Mammon. Los Brujos hablaban entre sí, compartiendo ideas y opiniones, algunos no estaban seguros de aceptarlo, otros estaban más que dispuestos. Magnus se mordió el labio. Podía decir que no y volver a casa, y vivir el resto de su vida probablemente arrepintiéndose de no haberle dado la oportunidad a Max. O podía aceptar el reto y ayudar al pequeño a hacer tantas cosas tan terribles. No sabía cuál era peor.

-Entonces, sus decisiones?- preguntó Lucifer extendiendo su mano hacia la Bruja frente a él. Los demás demonios lo imitaron. La Bruja junto a Magnus se adelantó unos pasos y tomó la mano de Lucifer, los demás la siguieron. Magnus avanzó lentamente hasta su padre.

-Si tienen algún niño Nefilim o alguna familia en particular en mente, sus peticiones son bienvenidas- dijo Beelzebub, mutando y sacando un brazo extra para tomar las manos de sus tres hijos al mismo tiempo. Magnus llegó frente a la mano extendida de su padre y la tomó. Sintió una pequeña presión en su muñeca y observó que había aparecido una pulsera color azul. Era lisa y suave y le quedaba perfectamente justa. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus mismos ojos, rodeados de un mar negro.

-Un pequeño Lightwood? Supongo bien?- preguntó Asmodeous con una cruel sonrisa en los labios. Magnus pasó saliva pesadamente preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Déjenme saber que es lo que piensan..=D Dejen Review..! Ya vendrá Max en el siguiente capitulo..!=D


	2. Max Lightwood

Aqui otro capitulo.. el primero no dio mucha informacion.. asi que espero este sea mas interesante..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Max Lightwood..!**

Dos días después de la reunión inicial, Magnus se preparaba para ir nuevamente a reunirse con los Brujos y demonios, listo para que el juego comenzara. Había decidido no decirle nada a Alec, no quería verlo sufrir de nuevo al darle esperanza de volver a ver a Max y que al final, Lilith no lo quiera, el niño no ganara. Se vestía rápidamente en su habitación mientras repasaba la mentira que le diría a su novio, claro que siempre podía decirle que era por trabajo, pero si se la pasaba mintiéndole por eso, Alec terminaría sospechando que algo pasaba, tenía que pensar bien las cosas. Odiaba tener que mentirle a su Nefilim.

-Te vas?- preguntó Alec mirándolo desde la puerta de su habitación mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

-Si, tengo una cita de trabajo en Nueva Jersey- le explicó fingiendo molestia- tengo que tomar el tren, me llevará horas.

-Por que no haces un portal?- preguntó Alec acercándose a él con los brazos cruzados.

-No, no quiero utilizar magia antes de llegar, no se que es lo que necesitan- le respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta, pasó un brazo por la cintura de Alec al pasar junto a él y le besó la frente.

-Claro, entiendo- dijo Alec siguiéndolo hacia la puerta principal.

-No te preocupes, volveré lo mas pronto que pueda- le dijo mientras abría el armario junto a la puerta.

-Bien, ten cuidado- le dijo Alec acercándose y dándole un beso de despedida en los labios- tendré la cena lista cuando vengas.

-De verdad?- le preguntó Magnus mirándolo sospechosamente pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sip, experimentaré en la cocina, Jocelyn me dio la receta para preparar lasaña- le dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, emocionado.

-Apenas son las 3, no es muy temprano para comenzar a cocinar?- le preguntó Magnus mientras se ponía una chaqueta.

-Necesito todo el tiempo que tenga para que me salga bien- dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros- pero no te preocupes, te juro que será comestible.

-No puedo esperar a probarla- le dijo Magnus con una sonrisa- vuelvo mas tarde.

-Adiós- Alec se perdió de vista rumbo a la cocina y Magnus salió del departamento.

A Magnus le encantaban esos pequeños detalles, todos los esfuerzos que su Nefilim hacía solo por él, para hacerlo sentir bien. Pero ni la lasaña de Alec podría hacerlo sentir mejor, no cuando ese día al fin traerían a Max de regreso. Magnus caminó por la calle hasta llegar al callejón donde estaba el portal que lo llevaría a la dimensión en la que se llevaría a cabo la competencia, todos los Brujos ya estaban ahí, incómodos e inquietos por lo que venía.

-Bienvenidos- todos se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz, una luz amarillenta se dejó ver y tres demonios aparecieron frente a ellos- sus competidores están en camino.

-Pasando esa puerta, está el lugar en donde se quedaran los niños, pueden llevarlos ahí y explicarles todo- dijo Mammon.

-Los que no eligieron un niño, se les será asignado al azar- explicó Leviathan- recuerden que si el niño gana, ustedes ganan, así que esfuércense.

-Y que si los niños no confían en nosotros?- preguntó un Brujo al otro lado de la habitación, era grande y musculoso, con unos enormes cuernos negros saliendo de su frente.

-Ese ya es su problema- le dijo Leviathan alzando una ceja- es su trabajo convencer a los niños de que peleen por ustedes.

-No tienen por que negarse cuando el premio es tan bueno- dijo Mammon sonriendo burlonamente. Los Brujos murmuraron entre si, Magnus compartió una mirada con una Bruja de cabello morado y ojos verdes que estaba a su lado. La conocía de algún lugar, estaba seguro que era hija de Leviathan, pero no recordaba su nombre.

-Bien, preparence para conocer a sus Nefilim- dijo Belphegor. Magnus respiró profundamente y miró a los demás Brujos, todos lucían algo nerviosos, pero nada comparado con Magnus. La mayoría de ellos no tenía idea de a quien habían elegido o quien les tocaría, Magnus si que conocía al Nefilim, el niño era el hermanito de su novio, tenía mucho mas en juego que todos los demás. Una destellante rayo de luz apareció frente a cada uno de los 12, duró solo unos segundos. Al apagarse, la luz dejó tras ella doce pequeños cuerpecitos recostados en el suelo.

-Por Lilith- murmuró Magnus, miró a su lado, la Bruja de cabello morado se cubría la boca con una mano, sin saber que hacer, los niños aun lucían muertos. Magnus fue el único que se apresuró a arrodillarse junto al cuerpo de su niño Nefilim. Max estaba tendido de lado, con el cabello alborotado y las gafas torcidas sobre sus ojos- Max? Puedes oírme?

-Una vez que despierten a sus Nefilim, llévenlos a su sección, tienen una habitación para que pueda dormir, pero no pueden hablar entre ellos. El emblema de su familia les indicará cual es su área- explicó Mammon con una sonrisa- explíquenles todo y los veremos pronto para iniciar la primera prueba.

-Max?- Magnus siguió moviendo suavemente al niño, intentando despertarlo con calma, los tres demonios desaparecieron del lugar y los demás Brujos comenzaron a moverse para despertar a sus niños- Max, puedes oírme?

-Mmph...- Max se removió suavemente y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Magnus pasó saliva, preparándose para lo que venía, seguramente el pobre niño estaría muy asustado- que?

-Max, estas bien? Como te sientes?- preguntó Magnus mirándolo fijamente, Max abrió los ojos por completo, mirando a Magnus de regreso, entonces, sus enormes ojos grises se llenaron de pánico.

-En donde estoy?- preguntó enderezándose rápidamente y retrocediendo, alejando se del Brujo. Max recorrió la habitación con la mirada y vio la gran cantidad de Brujos que había, y todos tenían a un niño tirado a sus pies, inconsciente.

-Max, tranquilo, te explicaré todo, solo cálmate- le dijo Magnus, poniendo las manos frente a él en un intento por tranquilizar al niño.

-No, en donde estoy? Por que estas tu aquí? Que esta pasando?- los ojos de Max estaban llenos de lagrimas. Los demás niños comenzaban a despertar, y ninguno lucía mejor que él. Llegó hasta la pared y se pegó a ella abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho, estaba completamente aterrado.

-Todo estará bien, por favor, necesito que te tranquilices, si?- le dijo Magnus suavemente, escuchó un par de gritos, jadeos y lloriqueos a su alrededor, supuso que los demás habían logrado despertar a sus niños, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ellos, debía concentrarse en Max- puedes escucharme un momento?

-Quien eres tu? Por que estamos aquí?- preguntó Max, las lagrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas, Magnus respiró profundamente.

-Escúchame, por favor, te explicaré todo, lo prometo- le dijo seriamente. El niño sollozaba suavemente mientras las lagrimas seguían brotando rápidamente. Entonces, Max dejó de mirar a su alrededor y se concentró en Magnus, siguió llorando en silencio, pero aparentemente se había dado cuenta de algo.

-Te conozco- dijo el pequeño- te he visto antes.

-Así es, si- le dijo Magnus asintiendo efusivamente- ya nos habíamos visto.

-Eres el amigo de Alec- dijo Max sollozando nuevamente- Magnum...

-Magnus, mi nombre es Magnus- lo corrigió el Brujo sonriendole suavemente.

-Magnum es el helado- dijo Max sin dejar de soltar lagrimas, Magnus soltó una risita, al menos el niño ya se estaba calmando.

-Correcto- Magnus se acercó lentamente al niño, intentando no asustarlo nuevamente- Max, necesito que te calmes para poder explicarte todo, si?

Max miró a su alrededor, vio que los demás niños estaban igual de asustados que él, pegados a la pared, llorando, o incluso intentando huir por la única puerta del lugar; pero a diferencia de los demás, él tenía a un Brujo que de verdad lucía preocupado por explicarle todo, por intentar tranquilizarlo. Si Magnus era amigo de Alec entonces significaba que podía confiar en él, cierto?

-Que esta pasando?- le preguntó Max, respirando profundamente intentando calmarse.

-Te lo explicaré todo en la habitación al lado, de acuerdo, tenemos que ir allá- le dijo Magnus señalando la puerta por la cual dos niños intentaban salir.

-Alec esta allá?- preguntó Max mirando fijamente a Magnus.

-No, Alec no vino hoy- le respondió Magnus.

-Pero... pero Alec sigue siendo tu amigo?- preguntó Max despegándose un poco de la pared y acercándose a Magnus.

-Si, si es mi amigo- le aseguró Magnus- y Jace, Izzy, incluso Clary también.

Max se mordió el labio, pensando a conciencia su decisión, si se iba de la habitación con ese Brujo, quedaría solo con él, al menos ahí tenía otros niños Cazadores de Sombras. Por otro lado, quería enterarse que estaba pasando. Seguía soltando lagrimas pero ya estaba mas tranquilo. Max cerró los ojos y pensó en sus posibilidades, aparentemente los demás Brujos también tenían que explicarle las cosas a los otros niños, aunque ninguno de ellos se miraba tan amable como Magnus. El Brujo de ojos de gato de verdad se miraba preocupado por él.

-De acuerdo, iré- dijo Max mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el antebrazo.

-Muy bien, vamos- Magnus se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudar a Max. El niño lo siguió rápidamente. Caminaron lentamente por la habitación, Max miraba a todos los otros niños intentar ocultarse o huir, pero él siguió firme detrás de Magnus.

-Max?- una niña de cabello castaño lo miraba desde la esquina donde se había refugiado, Max la miró preocupado.

-Ellos nos explicarán que sucede- le dijo en voz baja, la niña lo miró, no muy segura de su creerle, pero observó como Max iba con Magnus hacia la otra habitación.

-Disculpen, pequeños, pero no pueden entrar aquí sin su Brujo- dijo Magnus al par de niños que intentaban abrir la puerta, los hizo para atrás suavemente con un movimiento de sus manos, causando una nueva oleada de pánico entre los Nefilim, se giró radiantemente para mirar a Max, el chico miraba un poco asustado, pero no retrocedió- por aquí, Max.

El niño siguió a Magnus por la puerta, dejando a sus compañeros Cazadores de Sombras lidiar con sus temores. Llegaron aun largo pasillo de paredes blancas, cada cierta distancia había una puerta, blanca también, con un grabado sobre ella. Magnus miró los diferentes símbolos sobre las puertas, eran los emblemas de las familias de Cazadores de Sombras. Si bien sabía alguno que otro emblema de los apellidos Nefilim, no conocía todos. Miró confundido un par de emblemas de los que no tenía idea a donde pertenecían, pero al menos sabía el que necesitaba.

-Lightwood- murmuró Max, corriendo a su lado y llegando a una de las puertas casi al fondo, en efecto, el emblema de fuego de los Lightwood estaba grabado sobre la puerta, cuando Max se paró frente a él, la puerta se abrió. Max miró a Magnus y el Brujo asintió para que entrara- que es este lugar?

-Creo que es tu nueva habitación- dijo Magnus al entrar detrás del pequeño. Era un espacio amplio, había una cama en una esquina, con una mesita al lado, una mesa con dos sillas en medio del lugar, una puerta que seguro daba a un baño, y un armario junto a la cama, y todo en la habitación era blanco, paredes, piso, muebles, todo blanco.

-Mi habitación?- preguntó Max sin entender. Fue entonces que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que había al fondo del lugar. Un espacio en el que había una pequeña variedad de armas y sogas y blancos, un espacio dedicado al entrenamiento- que es todo esto?

-Muy bien, Max, ven, siéntate, te explicaré todo- dijo Magnus tomando asiento en una de las sillas en la mesa, el niño lo siguió sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

-Todos tendrán habitaciones así?- preguntó Max al sentarse, sus piernas colgaban de la silla.

-Supongo que si- le respondió Magnus- quieres algo? Agua?

-Quisiera leche con chocolate- dijo Max, ya no lloraba pero seguía reflejando temor en sus ojos, Magnus le sonrió dulcemente y se preparó para tronar los dedos y aparecer lo que Max quería, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un vaso con leche con chocolate apareció frente al niño- gracias!

-Erm... claro, de nada- dijo Magnus, aparentemente el lugar estaba diseñado para proveer al niño con lo que necesitara. Max tomó el vaso y le dio un gran trago- escucha, Max, primero que nada, necesito saber si... si sabes... si sabes lo que te pasó? Quiero decir... erm...

-Que me mataron?- preguntó Max inocentemente bajando el vaso, tenía un enorme bigote de leche en su labio superior.

-Erm... pues si, eso. Entonces si entiendes que moriste?- preguntó Magnus, solo para asegurarse.

-Si, en Idris, no quiero recordarlo- dijo el niño bebiendo mas leche.

-No, claro que no- Magnus suspiró, el niño lo decía tan tranquilo que no sabia si de verdad entendía lo que le había pasado- muy bien entonces, la cosa es...

-Espera, también estas muerto?- preguntó Max bajando el vaso nuevamente. Magnus lo miró.

-No, yo no morí- le respondió.

-Entonces estoy vivo?!- preguntó el niño emocionado.

-No, tampoco eso- le dijo Magnus, el rostro de Max decayó nuevamente- por ahora.

-Por ahora?- Max olvidó la leche con chocolate y prestó atención a Magnus.

-Si, escucha, tu y los demás niños Nefilim siguen... erm... muertos- dijo Magnus, decir la palabra frente a Max se le hacia demasiado extraño- pero los trajeron aquí por que tienen una oportunidad única, podrían llegar a recuperar su vida de nuevo.

-En verdad?- saltó Max inclinándose tanto que casi se cae de la silla- podre estar vivo de nuevo?! Podre ir con mis padres y hermanos?!

-Si, recuperaras tu vida- le dijo Magnus con una media sonrisa.

-Eso es... no puedo... en verdad?! De veras, de veras?!- Max saltó en su lugar sin dejar de mirar a Magnus con sus ojos grises brillando emocionados.

-De veras- le dijo el Brujo, luego recordó un pequeño detalle- oh, pero, espera, espera, olvidé mencionar algo importante.

-Que? Que es?!- Max, que estaba por pararse de manos de felicidad, se giró a verlo nuevamente.

-Lo que pasa es que si recuperaras tu vida, pero no será igual que antes- le dijo Magnus, Max ladeó la cabeza confundido- cuando vuelvas no podrás seguir siendo Cazador de Sombras.

-Como?- preguntó Max, aun confundido.

-No podrás llevar Runas, ni usar los cuchillos serafín, no tendrás sangre de ángel en tus venas, Max- le explicó Magnus suavemente- tendrás la Visión, pero nada mas.

-No seré Nefilim?- preguntó el niño, aparentemente preocupado.

-Lo siento, pero los Demonios no podrán hacer eso- dijo Magnus suavemente, Max pareció pensarlo un momento, pero después su rostro volvió a iluminarse.

-Pero voy a regresar!- exclamó el niño con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Regresaras con todos- le dijo Magnus sonriendo ligeramente.

-Voy a volver a verlos! A estar con ellos! Iré con mi familia!- Max se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar alrededor de Magnus, feliz. No podía creer que volvería con su familia, seguiría junto a ellos, si bien no recordaba en donde se encontraba antes de aparecer en ese lugar con todos los Brujos, sabía perfectamente que había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo lejos de su familia.

-Max, espera, tranquilízate, no es tan fácil- le dijo Magnus seriamente, el niño detuvo su celebración y lo miró.

-Necesito hacer algo primero?- preguntó Max.

-Así es- le dijo Magnus indicándole que se sentara nuevamente, el niño obedeció.

-Entonces? Que tengo que hacer?- le preguntó mirándolo fijamente. Magnus se fijo en esos enormes ojos grises escondidos detrás de las gafas. Max era solo un niño, tan inocente, tan puro, no podía creer que de verdad tuviera que hacer lo que tendría que hacer para sobrevivir. Magnus cerró fuertemente los ojos y suspiró antes de seguir la explicación.

-Escucha Max, los Príncipes del Infierno fueron los que los trajeron aquí- le dijo, el entrecejo de Max se arrugó, pero no dijo nada- trajeron a doce niños para que compitan entre ellos, el ganador es el que consigue su vida.

-El ganador solamente?- preguntó Max completamente serio.

-Exacto- le dijo Magnus- los doce deben pasar unas cuantas pruebas, el que quede al final es el que gana.

-Y las pruebas son como? Un tipo de exámenes?- preguntó Max.

-No, son pruebas físicas, de supervivencia- dijo Magnus, pasando saliva pesadamente, había llegado el momento de decirle a Max lo que tendría que hacer.

-Supervivencia? Como sobrevivir en una isla deshabitada?

-No, sobrevivir... a una pelea- dijo Magnus claramente.

-Una pelea? Contra quien?- preguntó Max, confundido, tal vez tendrían que pelear contra demonios.

-Contra ustedes- le dijo Magnus mirándolo a los ojos, Max no parecía entenderlo del todo.

-Nosotros mismos?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Ustedes doce lucharan entre ustedes, el ultimo que sobreviva volverá con su familia- dijo Magnus.

-Entonces... yo tengo... tengo que luchar contra mis compañeros?- preguntó Max.

-Lamentablemente si, ahora ellos no son compañeros Max, son tus contrincantes- le explicó Magnus, Max negó con la cabeza.

-Pero para sobrevivir, eso significa que ellos deben... que deben morir de nuevo?- preguntó Max, completamente aterrado ante la idea.

-Max, ustedes no están vivos, solo están en esta dimensión paralela por el momento- le dijo Magnus intentando que el niño no se alterara mas- no morirían, simplemente regresaran al lugar en donde estaban antes de venir aquí.

-Pero... como? Como logro que vuelvan a ese lugar?- le preguntó Max, ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería que Magnus se lo confirmara.

-Tienes que luchar...

-Los tengo que matar?!- exclamó el niño, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente- no haré eso, son mis compañeros Nefilim.

-Max, por favor...

-No puedo matar a alguien! No lo haré!- se negó el niño, volviendo a sentarse sobre la silla y cruzando los brazos, se esforzaba por que las lagrimas no salieran.

-Pequeño, debes de entender...- intentó nuevamente el Brujo, pero Max negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No quiero hacer eso, no puedes obligarme!- le dijo dejando escapar un par de lagrimas. Magnus suspiró y se talló los ojos con los dedos.

-Max, escúchame, y pon atención- dijo Magnus firmemente, mirando al niño. Max miraba hacia la pared de al lado soltando lagrimas silenciosa, pero Magnus sabía que lo estaba escuchando- debes hacerlo, debes sobrevivir, ellos también intentaran matarte, tu no eres el único que quiere volver a ver a su familia. Ellos harán lo que tengan que hacer para sobrevivir. No solo por que tu no quieras dañarlos significa que ellos no te lastimaran a ti, entiendes?

Max se mordió el labio y mas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Magnus suspiró negando con la cabeza, se sentía terrible al hacerle eso al niño, pero tenía que convencerlo o no podría ayudarlo a superar las pruebas. El pequeño se puso de pie y fue hasta la cama, recostándose y ocultando el rostro en la almohada, Magnus podía ver su cuerpecito sacudirse debido a los sollozos. El Brujo se acercó lentamente y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Max, se que es difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo- le dijo en voz baja, Max no levantó la cabeza de la almohada- necesitas dormir, mañana por la mañana vendré y te ayudaré en lo que necesites, de acuerdo?- Max siguió sin moverse- te dejaré solo para que pienses las cosas...

-Veras a Alec hoy?- preguntó el niño, su voz amortiguada por tener el rostro oculto en la almohada. Magnus lo miró unos segundos antes de responder.

-Si, lo veré hoy- le dijo, sintió al pequeño sollozar un poco mas fuerte- cenaremos lasaña.

-Quiero cenar con Alec- murmuró el pequeño.

-Y estoy seguro que a él le fascinaría cenar contigo- le dijo Magnus, Max se removió en la cama hasta quedar recostado de lado y miró a Magnus.

-Le dirás que me viste?- le preguntó, Magnus vio sus ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar, suspiró y se dedicó a quitarle los zapatos al pequeño.

-Aun no lo se- le respondió mientras dejaba los zapatos al lado de la cama y cubría a Max con una manta- si le digo se pondrá desesperado por venir, pero él no puede hacerlo.

-Por que es otra dimensión?- preguntó Max.

-Así es- le respondió Magnus- Alec te extraña muchísimo, Max. Y se que tus padres e Izzy y Jace también. Estarían encantados de verte de nuevo- Max sollozó nuevamente- piensa lo de las pruebas, si? En la mañana volveré aquí.

-Si- murmuró Max acomodándose sobre la almohada, sin dejar de llorar.

-Si me necesitas, solo pon tu mano en ese circulo azul junto a la puerta, de acuerdo?- preguntó Magnus, Max simplemente asintió cerrando los ojos. Magnus le acarició el cabello por ultima vez antes de girarse para salir- buenas noches, Max.

El niño no le respondió. Magnus salió de la habitación y vio a dos Brujos con sus Nefilim apenas entrando en las habitaciones, no supo ni quiso saber si todos habían logrado convencer a los pequeños de que eran buenos. Se giró y salió casi corriendo del lugar, yendo rápidamente al portal que lo llevaría de vuelta a su mundo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus se paseó por una hora en las calles de la ciudad para calmarse un poco. Era difícil tener que ocultare algo tan importante a Alec. Sabía que cuando se enterara se iba a molestar con él por no decirle antes, pero tenía planeado decírselo una vez que Max ganara, así que no creía que durara mucho tiempo molesto. Pero si Max no ganaba, tendría que ocultárselo por el resto de su existencia... no, por el resto de la vida de Alec.

-Ya llegué- anunció cansadamente el Brujo cuando la puerta de su departamento se cerró detrás de él.

-Si que tardaste- le dijo Alec, fue entonces que Magnus se dio cuenta de la escena.

-Wow- murmuró al ver todo el lugar iluminado por velas, la mesa del comedor impecablemente puesta con mantel y todo, había un hermoso centro de mesa hecho con flores, y el estéreo tocaba música tranquila en volumen bajo- que es todo esto?

-Crees que es demasiado?- preguntó Alec preocupado mientras tomaba una de las velas que decoraban el lugar- es que la lasaña me quedó muy buena y me emocione, creo que me emocioné de mas, lo sient...

-Sshh- Magnus se apresuró a rodear al Nefilim con los brazos y presionar sus labios contra los de él- no es para nada exagerado, me encanta, es hermoso, muchas gracias.

-Te amo- le dijo Alec con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, Magnus sintió una punzada en el pecho, esa sonrisa le recordaba tanto al hermanito pequeño de su novio, el que se suponía seguía muerto. Disimuló lo mejor que pudo para que Alec no notara su reacción, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de dirigirse a la mesa del comedor para cenar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana siguiente, Magnus se levantó de la cama a duras penas, no había podido dormir para nada, y no solo por que Alec lo había mantenido ocupado la mayor parte de la noche, sino por que sabía que ese día tendría que volver al ver al pequeño semi muerto del que Alec no tenía idea. A pesar de ser temprano, sabía que su Nefilim ya estaría rumbo al Instituto. Los Cazadores de Sombras tenían la inmoral costumbre de madrugar todos los días, pero su novio era bueno y no lo despertaba. Se levantó y se estiró dispuesto a ir por una taza de café antes de bañarse.

-Magnus?- el Brujo se giró rápidamente para ver a Alec salir del baño, mirándolo extrañado- que haces despierto tan temprano?

-Erm... tengo que hacer unas cosas- respondió Magnus- pensé que ya te habías ido.

-Se me hizo un poco tarde, la cafetera no encendía- dijo Alec apagando la luz del baño y dirigiéndose a la puerta- pero ya la reparé, te dejé una taza hecha.

-Gracias- dijo Magnus aceptando el beso que Alec le daba al pasar a su lado.

-Ya me voy antes de que mamá llame para regañarme- dijo apresurándose hacia la puerta principal- nos vemos en la tarde.

-Si, ten cuidado- dijo Magnus antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras su novio. Suspiró, al menos Alec estaba distraído por la hora y no lo había cuestionado. Después del pequeño susto, Magnus se apresuró a ducharse y a beberse el café que le había dejado Alec para después salir del departamento e ir con Max. Se dirigió rápidamente hasta la puerta de la habitación de Max y se detuvo frente a ella. Respiró profundamente para prepararse. Se sentía horrible por tener que convencer al niño de hacer algo tan feo cuando ni siquiera él mismo se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró- Max? Estas despierto?

-Desayuno- dijo el pequeño y Magnus no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza. Aun con solo nueve años los Nefilim se despertaban de madrugada.

-Bien, estas mas tranquilo?- preguntó Magnus sentándose en la silla frente a Max. El niño dejó su omelet y bajo la mirada sin decir nada- termina tu desayuno.

-Sigo sin querer hacerlo- dijo Max pinchando un pedazo de huevo con el tenedor.

-Se que es algo difícil de asimilar- le dijo Magnus robandole un pedazo de tocino- pero esta es una situación única, Max. Eres un Nefilim, naciste para luchar.

-No contra los míos.

-Hay ocasiones especiales en las que debes de luchar con quien se te ponga enfrente- trató de convencerlo Magnus.

-Los Nefilim luchan solo para proteger al mundo- dijo Max levantando la mirada hacia el Brujo.

-Max, tu no tienes mundo que proteger- le dijo Magnus firmemente, Max lo escuchó atento- aun estas muerto, si luchas no será por salvar al mundo, será por salvarte a ti. Si no luchas no pasará nada, el único que sufrirá seras tu. No debes tomar en consideración tu "deber" como Nefilim para esta decisión. Esto te afecta a ti y solo a ti, no serás egoísta por pensar las cosas a tu favor.

Max se quedó en silencio, mirando su omelet a medio terminar, se la había revuelto el estomago y no creía poder tragar nada mas. Pensaba que Magnus tenía razón. Muerto no ayudaba a nada ni a nadie. Y muy en lo profundo sabía que no podía escaparse de esa, era mejor ir preparado. Ademas, si lograba ganar, podría ayudar a sus hermanos, aunque no fuera Nefilim, tendría que esforzarse al máximo para poder alcanzarlos al menos un poco, era mejor iniciar de una vez.

-Entrenaré - dijo Max en voz baja, Magnus simplemente asintió lentamente, pero por dentro estaba gritando emocionado- pero no estoy diciendo que vaya a participar- aclaró Max.

-Bien, eso esta bien, vamos paso a paso- dijo Magnus asintiendo rápidamente. Max suspiró y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la sala de entrenamientos, Magnus lo siguió preguntándose como jodidos le enseñaría a luchar a un Nefilim.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Días después, Magnus corría fuera de su departamento con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora. Gracias a todos los Dioses, Maryse había mantenido a Alec muy ocupado últimamente, el Nefilim salía de casa temprano en la mañana y no volvía hasta entrada la noche. Magnus podía encargarse del pequeño Lightwood sin problema. Ese era el día de la prueba, y Magnus estaba demasiado nervioso. Caminó a paso rápido hasta el callejón, en donde el portar se abría cuando él se acercaba, pasó por el portal y siguió rápidamente hasta la habitación de Max. No tenía tiempo que perder. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el pequeño, ya vestido con el uniforme que había aparecido en su closet, recostado boca abajo en la cama. Sus hombros se sacudían levemente y supo que estaba llorando. Se acercó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado.

-Max?- preguntó acariciándole el cabello. El niño no dejó de sollozar- tranquilo, todo estará...

-No quiero hacerlo- lo interrumpió el niño, su voz amortiguada por que tenía el rostro oculto en la almohada.

-Max- dijo Magnus soltando un suspiro- se que es difícil. Entiendo como te sientes, pero...

-No, no lo entiendes- lo interrumpió Max, levantándose para mirarlo a los ojos- los Brujos siempre andan solos, trabajan solos, no tienen que luchar en equipo como los Nefilim. No entiendes lo que es tener compañeros que luchen junto a ti! No puedo atacar a mis amigos!

Max miraba a Magnus aun soltando lagrimas pero con la mirada fría y claramente molesta. Magnus le sostuvo la mirada antes de suspirar.

-Bien, se que estas nervioso y asustado, pero no por eso tienes que desquitarte conmigo- le dijo mirándolo fijamente, Max bajó la mirada, pero seguía luciendo molesto- escúchame, se que es difícil, pero tienes que mantener esa actitud Lightwood que tienes y mantener la cabeza fría, no con migo, sino con ellos. No puedes evitar ir a la prueba, hagas lo que hagas tendrás que ir, ya sea que quieras luchar o que quieras quedarte de brazos cruzados y esperar a que alguien mas te quite la oportunidad de ganar.

-Quiero ganar- murmuró Max soltando mas lagrimas.

-No ganaras nada llorando sin siquiera haberlo intentado- le dijo Magnus, Max sorbió fuertemente por la nariz limpiándose las lagrimas con el antebrazo- tienes que mantenerte firme Max. Eres un Lightwood, conozco a tu familia mas de lo que crees. Se que eres fuerte, se que harás lo correcto y que no te rendirás sin intentarlo.

Max lo miró de nuevo, luchando por permanecer fuerte y contener las lagrimas. Magnus vio eso y sintió una burbuja de orgullo en su pecho. Max se levantó d ella cama y fue a lavarse el rostro al baño mientras Magnus esperaba, moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Atención, Brujos, niños- la voz de Satan llamó su atención. Max salió rápidamente del baño y corrió hacia Magnus, medio ocultándose detrás de él- la prueba comenzará en un minuto, dirijance hacia el área de entrenamiento de sus habitaciones.

-Vamos, Max- Magnus llevó al tembloroso niño hacia el área indicada.

-Los niños deben permanecer en el centro de la sala de entrenamiento, los Brujos permanecerán ahí, la pared vacía del lado derecho les servirá como pantalla para vigilar a su niño- explicó la voz de Leviathan.

-La pared?- preguntó Max, Magnus se dirigió a la pared indicada dejando a Max en el centro de la sala, y de pronto sintió la pulsera que les habían dado los Demonios vibrar.

-Que es esto?- preguntó Magnus mirando su muñeca.

-Brujos, sus pulseras les darán toda la información que necesiten, solo activenla dándole vuelta- siguió Leviathan. Magnus giró la pulsera y la pared se transformó en una pantalla, con un mapa en la parte inferior izquierda, una barra que indicaba los signos vitales de Max en la parte de arriba, y un montón de botones y anotaciones en la parte derecha, aparentemente eran ciertas indicaciones que les servirían a los niños a lo largo de la prueba.

-Así podré ayudarte mejor en la prueba- le dijo Magnus a Max con una sonrisa. El niño intentó sonreír de vuelta pero no le salió muy bien, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Los niños aparecerán en un área común y entonces podrán verlos en la pantalla- explicó Mammon- no pueden llevar nada a la arena. Solo sus uniformes.

-No llevarán armas?- preguntó Magnus hacia el techo, no estaba seguro de si los demonios podían oírlos.

-En el centro del lugar donde aparezcan habrá mochilas con provisiones y armas. Pueden tomar lo que quieran de ahí. Mejor dicho, lo que puedan- dijo Satan con voz burlona. Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Treinta segundos- informó Beelzebub.

-Magnus- dijo Max con voz temblorosa.

-Tranquilo, tranquilízate- Magnus corrió al lado del niño y puso sus manos sobre los hombros- escúchame Max, estarás bien. En cuanto llegues ahí, toma lo primero que veas y luego corre, me entiendes? Sal de ahí tan rápido como puedas.

-Corro- repitió el niño, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas.

-Aléjate de todos los demás y quédate oculto mientras te acostumbras al lugar, de acuerdo?- preguntó Magnus mirándolo serio.

-S... si, corro y me escondo- dijo Max quitándose una única lagrima de la mejilla.

-Diez segundos.

-Ten mucho cuidado- Magnus abrazó al niño fuertemente- estaremos en contacto.

-Cinco...

-Magnus...- dijo Max cuando el Brujo lo soltó y se alejó un par de pasos.

-Cuatro...

-Cuídate, Max- una luz blanca brillante comenzó a rodear al pequeño.

-Tres...

-No quiero- Max comenzó a soltar lagrimas sin querer. Magnus negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Dos...

-Solo corre, Max. Corre!- le dijo cuando la luz se volvió demasiado intensa y ya no pudo ver al pequeño.

-Uno!- un sonido de alarma se dejó escuchar y la pantalla detrás de Magnus se encendió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y bien..? que tal que tal..? me dejaran Review..?=D


	3. La Primera Prueba

Bien.. tengo bastante Follows y Favorites... asi que subo un nuevo capitulo.. espeor les guste y puedan darme unos cuantos mas..=D vamos.. vamos..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **La Primera Prueba..!**

-Max?! Max!- llamó el Brujo y, en efecto, ahí estaba el niño, de pie en medio de una explanada llena de pasto y rodeada de enormes arboles. Lucía aterrado, y no era el único. Al rededor habían aparecido los demás niños, todos se miraban entre si, sus expresiones llenas de pánico. Ninguno se movían, parecían demasiado asustados o sorprendidos como para que sus piernas funcionaran, pero Magnus sabía que el primero en reaccionar tendría cierto grado de ventaja- corre Max, corre!

El pequeño pegó un brinco al escuchar la voz de Magnus en su oído, y aceleró lo mas rápido que pudo, unos segundos después los demás comenzaron a moverse. Max miró una mochila color negro en el suelo justo antes de que iniciaran los arboles. Corrió hacia ella, sin detenerse a mirar a nadie mas y se inclinó para recogerla al pasar a su lado. Escuchó gritos y sollozos detrás de él, pero no se detuvo, saltó un par de matorrales mientras luchaba por ponerse la mochila a la espalda sin dejar de mover las piernas. Los ruidos de voces y otros pasos se apagaron rápidamente.

-Magnus?- preguntó Max con voz entrecortada por tanto correr. Había escuchado la voz del Brujo en su oído, pero no había escuchado la de los demás.

-Estoy aquí, no te preocupes- le dijo Magnus y Max se sintió un poco aliviado.

-No se a donde ir- dijo Max mirando en todas direcciones.

-Vas bien, los demás se están quedando muy atrás- dijo Magnus, el mapa mostraban pequeños puntos rojos que suponía eran los niños, moviéndose como hormigas histéricas por todos lados- solo sigue un poco mas y busca una cueva o algún árbol para que te ocultes y puedas revisar lo que hay en la mochila.

-Si- dijo Max acelerando un poco mas siguiendo el linea recta. Corrió otros buenos cinco minutos antes de que Magnus lo detuviera.

-Bien, Max, detente, ya esta bien- el niño le hizo caso y se detuvo recargando las manos en las rodillas intentando calmar su agitada respiración- crees poder subir a un árbol? Es lo mas seguro.

-Estos arboles no tienen muchas ramas- dijo Max mirando al rededor, los arboles eran muy altos, pero las ramas empezaban muy arriba y se le dificultaría poder subir- debe haber otro tipo de árbol por aquí, uno con mas ramas.

-Supongo que tienes razón, busca algún lugar para descansar unos minutos- Max asintió y se dirigió a un pequeño cerro de roca a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Magnus, en la sala de entrenamiento, vigilaba la pantalla, el mapa le indicaba que no había ningún punto rojo cerca, así que Max estaba a salvo.

-No es una cueva, pero estaré oculto, no?- preguntó Max y Magnus observó como una roca enorme sobresalía de la cima y formaba un pequeño refugio natural.

-Si, eso servirá, solo pégate lo mas que puedas a la roca- le dijo Magnus y Max obedeció, se recargó con la espalda en la roca y vació lo que contenía la mochila que había tomado.

-No son muchas cosas- dijo el niño, solo cinco objetos habían caído.

-Dime que tie...- pero Magnus no tuvo que terminar la pregunta. En la parte superior de la pantalla aparecieron cinco cuadros que contenían los objetos que ahora tenía Max.

-Una botella de agua, una navaja, una cuerda, un encendedor y creo que estas son mentas- dijo Max poniendo todos los objetos frente a él.

-No son mentas- le explicó Magnus, picandole al icono que ponía una cajita verde con pequeñas esferas dentro- son píldoras de magia.

-Píldoras de magia?- preguntó Max abriendo el frasquito y observando las cinco blancas capsulas en su interior.

-En caso de que te hieran o que no puedas conseguir comida- explicó Magnus- puedes tomar una de esas y sanará heridas no muy graves o te servirá como alimento.

-Genial!- dijo Max tomando una de las capsulas entre sus dedos.

-Max, no se te vaya a caer! Déjalas en el frasco y úsalas solo en caso de emergencia, me entendiste?- le dijo Magnus firmemente. Max, como todo buen niño de nueve años, rodó los ojos.

-Si, ya entendí- respondió, devolviendo la capsula al frasco y cerrándolo bien antes de volver a meterlo a la mochila.

-La botella de agua te servirá, así no tendrás que quedarte cerca de un rio, estoy seguro que los demás se concentrarán en esas zonas- dijo Magnus pasando sus dedos por el mapa, los puntitos rojos se separaban cada vez mas, aparentemente ninguno de los niños quería ser eliminado ni eliminar a nadie. Entonces un pequeño letrero con letras rojas apareció en el lado derecho, Magnus leyó rápidamente- un niño fue eliminado al iniciar.

-Que?- preguntó Max dejando la navaja a un lado y poniéndose serio.

-Solo quedan once- le dijo Magnus, Max bajó la mirada sin decir nada- solo dos eliminaciones mas y estarás a salvo.

-Pero si ninguno de nosotros quiere eliminar a nadie?- preguntó Max metiendo las cosas de vuelta a la mochila.

-Entonces se quedarán ahí hasta que los demonios salgan con otra brillante estúpida idea- dijo Magnus- y suponiendo que tienes razón, será mejor que comiences a moverte. Debes buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y recolectar algo para que puedas comer.

-Esta bien- dijo Max poniéndose de pie y colgándose la mochila en la espalda- buscaré un árbol grande y con muchas ramas.

-Si te acercas a alguien yo te avisaré para que le saques la vuelta- dijo Magnus mientras Max comenzaba a caminar hacia el este.

-Entendido- dijo el niño saltando por las rocas. Magnus lo miró, era solo un niño, jugando a no pisar el suelo lleno de pasto, era horrible que tuviera que estar en una situación como esa. Suspiró y se concentró en el mapa y en el puntito rojo que sabía era Max, lo cuidaría lo mas que pudiera, no dejaría que nadie tuviera oportunidad de hacerle algo y tampoco que se viera en la necesidad de atacar. Quería que Max saliera de eso con el menor daño psicológico posible. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato antes de que Max hablara.

-Oye, Magnus- el Brujo levantó la mirada del mapa hacia el niño- como conociste a mis hermanos?

-Tus hermanos?- Magnus miró a Max caminar tranquilamente por el bosque en el que estaba, buscando un árbol que le pareciera adecuado para ocultarse. Parecía querer distraerse de todo lo que estaba pasando- bueno, ellos asistieron a una de mis fiestas.

-Una fiesta de Subterráneos?- preguntó Max.

-Sip, se auto invitaron, puedes creerlo?- Max soltó una risita- llegaron con Clary y Simon.

-Quien es Simon?

-Es un amigo de Clary, un Mundano- respondió Magnus.

-Un Mundano?- preguntó Max.

-Si, Clary pensaba que era Mundana, recuerdas?- le dijo Magnus viendo en el mapa que Max se acercaba a un rio.

-Oh, si, algo me contó Izzy- dijo Max haciendo memoria- y como va con el entrenamiento?

-Bien, aprende rápido- le dijo Magnus, la verdad no tenía ni idea de como luchaba la pequeña pelirroja.

-Pero nunca le ganará a Izzy- dijo Max orgulloso de su hermana.

-Eso tenlo por seguro- rió Magnus- Isabelle es una de las luchadoras mas fieras que conozco.

-Ella podrá ayudarme a entrenar aunque sea Mundano- dijo Max, emocionado.

-Creo que te conviene tomar como profesor a alguien con más paciencia- aconsejó Magnus.

-Mamá no me va a dejar entrenar, no lo hacía cuando era Nefilim y mucho menos me dejará siendo Mundano- se quejó el niño- oye, y conoces a mis padres? Como están?

-Si los conozco- dijo Magnus, no creía prudente decirle al niño que sus padres se habían separado, así que omitió el hecho de que Robert era ahora el Inquisidor. Se limitó a quedarse en el margen de información que Max ya sabía- no hablo mucho con ellos, pero, siendo muy amigo de Alec, los he tratado un poco.

-A mis padres nunca les gustaron los Subterráneos- dijo Max sin pensar. Magnus pensó que era verdad que los niños siempre decían la verdad.

-Lo se- dijo Magnus alzando las cejas.

-Te trataron mal?- preguntó Max un poco preocupado.

-Erm... no, pero se nota cuando se les hace difícil tratar con otras personas- mintió Magnus, en verdad los padres Lightwood siempre habían sido tolerantes con él, claro, omitiendo su participación en el Circulo de Valentine. Magnus siempre recordaba ese acontecimiento, sin importar cuán acostumbrado estaba a mirar a Maryse, siempre lo recordaba.

-Ahora si te van a querer, por que me estas ayudando- dijo Max con una gran sonrisa, Magnus no pudo hacer más que sonreír también. En realidad no había pensado para nada en los patriarcas Lightwood, solo le hacia ilusión devolverle su hermanito a Alec.

-Supongo que eso esta bien- dijo Magnus.

-El otro día dijiste que ibas a cenar con Alec- dijo Max, recordando la primera noche que había regresado.

-Si, cenamos lasaña- le dijo Magnus.

-Cenaron solos?- preguntó Max algo confundido.

-Erm... si, es que... todos habían salido, y él se había quedado solo en el Instituto, y había preparado lasaña y no tenía con quien comerla, y me invitó- respondió Magnus maquinando rápidamente una coartada.

-Alec cocinó lasaña?!- exclamó el pequeño abriendo los ojos a mas no poder.

-Si, le quedó riquísima- dijo Magnus sonriendo. Max se quedó en silencio unos minutos, mirando el suelo que pisaba, se había puesto bastante serio. Magnus lo dejó sumirse en sus pensamientos.

-La próxima vez...- comenzó a decir Max en voz baja- la próxima vez que comas con Alec, me puedes traer de su comida? No sabía que podía cocinar.

-Está aprendiendo- dijo Magnus sintiendo que su corazón se contraía- veré si puedo pasar la comida por el portal y te traeré. Le pediré que prepare bollitos, esos le quedan realmente deliciosos.

-Si, suena bien- dijo Max alegrándose un poco y levantando la mirada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero sonreía, emocionado. Magnus suspiró- oye, a ti te gustan las historietas?- preguntó Max, cambiando el tema para distraerse. Pensar en sus padres y hermanos lo estaba poniendo triste.

-Si, claro, leo algunas- respondió Magnus, todo el tiempo asegurándose de que Max no se acercara a ningún otro puntito rojo.

-Y dime, lees Naruto? Como va?- preguntó Max inclinándose para saltar un tronco caído.

-Erm... que?- preguntó Magnus, tenía conocimiento general del tema de las historietas y caricaturas y videojuegos, pero Naruto...

-Si, ya sabes, en Ninja rubio de la Aldea de la Hoja!- exclamó Max saltando sobre una roca y pretendiendo lanzar una estrella ninja.

-Oh, el manga del chico con la placa de metal en la cabeza?- Magnus recordaba vagamente que Alec había mencionado que a Max le gustaba eso.

-Si, si ese!- dijo Max.

-No lo leo, la verdad- admitió Magnus- pero he escuchado que está en su momento mas emocionante y que esta por terminar.

-QUE?!- gritó Max.

-Shh! Por Lilith, no te pongas a gritar ahí! Estás loco?!- dijo Magnus fijándose rápidamente en el mapa, pero los demás puntitos rojos seguían lejos.

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpó Max- pero no puede terminar! Es genial!

-Toda buena historia tiene un fin- dijo Magnus solemnemente. Max hizo un quejido con la garganta.

-Tengo que volver y ponerme al día antes de que se acabe- dijo firmemente y Magnus sonrió, mas motivación para el niño- le diré a Clary que me ayude a buscar los demás libros, a ella también le gustaba. Sigue en Nueva York, cierto? Esta en el Instituto?

-Sip, Jace la ayuda a entrenar- informó Magnus.

-Jace? Ah, si es su hermana menor- dijo Max forzando su cerebro a recordar sus últimos días en Idris. Se había obligado a no pensar en ello.

-No es su hermana, es su novia- dijo Magnus, la verdad tampoco quería tocar el tema de Idris, pero tenía que corregir la información del pequeño.

-Oh, en serio? Pero habían dicho que...

-Nop, pasaron muchas cosas después de... bueno, pasaron muchas cosas, Max. Jace y Clary están juntos desde ese entonces- le explicó Magnus. Max simplemente asintió, si quería saber, pero no quería que le explicaran. Era extraño.

-Y que tal Izzy? Papá siempre decía que el hombre que le tocara a mi hermana iba a sufrir, pero parecía muy orgulloso de eso- dijo Max alzando una ceja, Magnus sonrió, Robert tenía toda la razón- y Alec? Tiene novia? Siempre fue muy penoso.

-Erm... mira! A tu derecha a unos cien metros hay un rio, ahí puedes recolectar algo para comer y llenar la botella con agua- dijo Magnus cambiando el tema rápidamente. Max se giró hacia la derecha rápidamente y comenzó a acelerar el paso. Pronto llegó a un pequeño rio que corría rápidamente.

-Es seguro beber esta agua?- preguntó Max llegando a la orilla y tocando el agua, estaba fría y se sentía muy bien, se lavó el rostro y se lanzó un poco de agua en la nuca.

-El agua va rápido, eso quiere decir que no se estanca, eso es bueno- dijo Magnus, la verdad no tenía ni idea, pero era lo mejor que tenían.

-Bien- Max sacó la botella de la mochila y comenzó a llenarla.

-Una vez que termines eso busca algunos matorrales con bayas, es un bosque, así que bayas es lo que habrá, y cerca del rio es mas probable que las encuentres- le dijo Magnus distrayéndose con unas lineas que en un principio no les había puesto atención, eran muy tenues y cruzaban el mapa de un lado a otro una y otra vez.

-Y estas cosas saben bien?- escuchó a Max preguntarle, no lo vio, siguió picandole a la pantalla para averiguar que eran esas lineas.

-No lo creo, pero tienen calorías que es lo que necesitas para... esas no!- gritó Magnus y Max se tomó el oído como si le hubiese dolido.

-No me grites! Te tengo en la oreja!- se quejó el pequeño.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero esas bayas son venenosas, Max. Toma las azules, no las rojas- le dijo el Brujo intentando clamarse, se había asustado al ver el montoncito de bayas rojas en la mano del niño.

-De acuerdo, azules- dijo Max dejando caer las bayas rojas y yendo hacia otro arbusto con bayas azuladas.

-Guarda algunas, ten cuidado de no aplastarlas en la mochila- le dijo Magnus volviendo a las lineas, iban de un punto a otro del mapa, pero no eran túneles, no, era otra cosa. Justo en ese momento, Magnus vio como un puntito rojo se perdía por el inicio de una linea muy al norte del mapa, el puntito desapareció- que extraño.

-Que cosa?- preguntó Max mientras masticaba una baya y juntaba unas cuantas mas en una servilleta para meterlas a la mochila. Magnus siguió la linea por la que había desaparecido el punto rojo y se se dio cuenta de que, ese mismo punto rojo, había aparecido en donde la raya terminaba, justo del otro lado del rio donde se encontraba Max.

-Por Lilith- susurró Magnus al ver que el punto rojo se movía rápidamente cruzando el rio.

-Magnus, que...

-Corre! Max, corre!- gritó Magnus al ver que el puntito rojo se acercaba peligrosamente a Max.

-Qu...- Max no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para evitar que una katana le diera en el hombro.

-Max!- Magnus observó al chico, que se veía un poco mayor a Max, mover la fina espada para atacar de nuevo. El pequeño Lightwood se había girado a la velocidad de la luz y ahora corría por entre los matorrales, intentando perderlo- hacia la derecha! Max ve hacia la derecha!

Max no le hizo caso a Magnus, estaba muy ocupado intentando huir, pero el Brujo veía como se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a otro puntito rojo al sur del mapa. Magnus gruñó por lo bajo, Max estaba demasiado desesperado como para escucharlo, pero al menos el niño era rápido, estaba dejando atrás al chico de la katana rápidamente.

-Max! Maldita sea, escúchame!- gritó Magnus, pero el chico seguía ignorándolo. Max respiraba agitadamente pero no bajaba la velocidad. Tropezó con un tronco pero se recuperó al instante. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver que tan lejos estaba el muchacho de la katana, lo estaba dejando atrás- Max! Detente! Gira! Por Dios santo, ve a otra...

-Waahh!- cuando Max volvió la vista hacia en frente, chocó contra otro niño. Ambos chicos se fueron hacia atrás y cayeron al suelo. Max levantó la mirada, era un niño de su misma edad, pero rubio. Se quedaron paralizados mirándose a los ojos.

-Max! Sigue, vete de ahí, rápido!- gritó Magnus viendo como el chico que traía la katana seguía corriendo hacia él. Max se giró un segundo y después se puso de pie y comenzó a correr nuevamente. El otro niño lo imitó, pero era mas lento, no pudo seguirla el paso a Max. A los pocos segundos Max escuchó un golpe sordo y un grito ahogado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza bajando la velocidad- no te gires! Sigue corriendo, Max, vamos. Corre.

-Pero...

-No veas, vete, ahora- dijo Magnus firmemente. Max contuvo las lagrimas y siguió corriendo. Corrió un buen tramo antes de tener que detenerse por el cansancio. Colapsó al pie de un árbol, rodeado de matorrales bastante altos. Magnus, a pesar de no haber corrido para nada, también estaba agitado. Escuchó los sollozos de Max comenzar rápidamente- Max.

-Quiero irme- dijo el niño al dejar que salieran las lagrimas. Abrazó sus piernas con los brazos y ocultó el rostro entre sus rodillas sin dejar de sollozar- quiero irme a casa.

-Max...

-No quiero estar aquí!- dijo Max con su voz amortiguada. Magnus suspiró. Dejaría que se tranquilizara un momento, mientras tanto se puso a estudiar las lineas en el mapa, aparentemente eran atajos que los niños podían tomar, los llevaban de un lado a otro rápidamente. Bien, ahora tendría que encontrar un lugar seguro en el que no hubiera ninguna entrada o salida de esos pasajes, para que no lo tomaran por sorpresa otra vez. Después de una buena media hora de sollozos, Max al fin levantó la cabeza, comenzaba a oscurecer, le quedaba por lo mucho una hora de luz.

-Max, tienes que moverte, lo sabes, verdad?- preguntó el Brujo suavemente. Max suspiró antes de asentir y ponerse de pie lentamente, sus piernas le dolían por haberse quedado en la misma posición tanto tiempo- escucha, si caminas unos veinte minutos hacia el este hay una zona segura, por ahí podrás buscar alguna cueva o árbol para dormir.

-Bien- dijo el niño girando hacia la derecha y comenzando a caminar, después se detuvo- erm...

-Hacia el otro lado.

-Claro- se giró de nuevo y caminó a paso rápido, no quería quedarse desprotegido en la oscuridad- ya casi no veo, debería haber tomado una linterna.

-No, no, nada de luz, te encontrarían fácilmente si enciendes fuego o algo luminoso, Max- le dijo Magnus y Max suspiró.

-Y si me da frio?- preguntó el niño.

-Entonces toma la mochila y cúbrete con ella, no puedes encender nada, de acuerdo?- le dijo firmemente el Brujo.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí- Max llegó a la zona indicada y para su suerte había unos cuantos arboles que podía trepar.

-Ve hacia el que sea mas difícil, así escucharas si alguien quiere acercarse a ti mientras duermes- dijo Magnus, Max pasó saliva pesadamente al pensar que alguno de sus contrincantes podría atraparlo mientras dormía. Pero estaba demasiado cansado, no podía pasar la noche en vela.

-Aquí- Max eligió un árbol enorme con ramas altas, no tan altas como para no poder alcanzarlas, pero si altas como para que se dificultara llegar a ellas en la oscuridad.

-Bien, supe hasta una rama alta y que se vea segura- dijo Magnus y el niño obedeció. Magnus revisó todos los demás puntitos, habían comenzado a desaparecer. Magnus golpeó la pantalla con sus dedos y un mensaje apareció de pronto.

" _No sería justo que supieran en donde duermen los demás. Desactivaremos la localización, si quieren seguir despiertos pueden hacerlo, pero no sabrán en donde están los otros_ "

-Vaya, al fin hacen algo prudente- murmuró Magnus.

-Que?- preguntó Max, estaba ya bastante alto y estaba acomodándose sobre una gruesa rama.

-Nada, olvídalo, ahí estas bien?- le preguntó Magnus al ver que el niño se recargaba en el tronco.

-Si, esta rama es fuerte, me soportará, y esta alto- le respondió Max asomándose para ver la distancia al suelo.

-Perfecto, ahí pasaras la noche- le dijo Magnus respirando tranquilo. Sería muy difícil encontrar a Max ahí.

-Y como voy a dormir aquí? Si me giro durmiendo me voy a matar... bueno ya estoy muerto, pero... bueno ya sabes- le dijo Max.

-No te preocupes, para eso tienes la soga- le dijo Magnus- amárrate suavemente al árbol y así si te mueves la cuerda te detendrá.

-La soga?- Max sacó dicho objeto de la mochila y se amarró las piernas- no es muy cómodo.

-Pero es seguro- le dijo Magnus. La luz ya se había ido desde que Max había terminado de subir al árbol.

-Cierto- dijo el niño atándose, no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para que lo sostuviera.

-Ahora, escúchame Max- dijo Magnus poniéndose serio al ver que le niño se había acomodado y ya había terminado de amarrarse- tengo que volver con Alec, tu estarás bien ahí.

-Te vas a ir?- le preguntó Max asustado.

-Tengo que irme, le prometí a Alec que llegaría a cas... erm... que iría a visitarlos hoy, no puedo faltar- dijo Magnus, el pequeño no sabía nada de su relación con su hermano mayor, mejor no meterle esas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento- no quiero que te bajes de el árbol en ningún momento, me entiendes? Volveré por la mañana antes de que salga el sol.

-Y si tengo que hacer chiz?- preguntó el pequeño, Magnus tuvo que reprimir una risa.

-Solo lánzalo hacia abajo, Max. Que bueno que eres niño- le dijo Magnus- y si te da hambre come una píldora, no pudiste recolectar bayas hoy.

-Las dejé caer- dijo el niño.

-No te preocupes, toma una píldora y estarás bien- le dijo el Brujo. Max asintió removiendo el interior de la mochila buscando las píldoras, se había puesto la mochila como almohada, había sido inteligente y también la había atado al árbol- duerme ahora Max, si tienes cualquier tipo de problema simplemente llámame, di mi nombre y esta cosa se activará y podre verte en donde quiera que este, de acuerdo?

-Si- dijo Max, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrima. Magnus suspiró, se sentía horrible por dejarlo así, pero tenía que ir con su Nefilim si no quería que sospechara algo.

-Te despertaré al amanecer para que te desates y comiences a moverte- le dijo Magnus. Max se metió la píldora de magia a la boca y la masticó, sabía a dulce quemado- descansa, Max.

-Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?- preguntó el pequeño, Magnus podía ver finas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-Claro que si, pequeño- le respondió el Brujo suavemente. Max sorbió fuertemente por la nariz y se removió acomodándose.

-Buenas noches, Magnus- le dijo el pequeño abrazándose a su improvisada almohada.

-Buenas noches- dijo Magnus cruzándose de brazos.

Max cerró los ojos, estaba completamente agotado, había corrido muchísimo. Ese susto con el chico de la katana lo había dejado también exhausto emocionalmente. Odiaba estar ahí, sabía que se pondría feo, pero no tenía idea de la magnitud de la situación a la que se enfrentaba. Soltó un suspiro sintiendo como su cansancio lo golpeaba por fin, se sentía pesado y ya no podía abrir los ojos, eso era bueno, al menos por unas horas podría pretender que nada de esa horrible situación estaba pasando y podía soñar con volver a ver a sus padres y hermanos.

-Volveré- susurró el niño antes de quedarse dormido.

-Max?- murmuró Magnus para probar si el niño estaba dormido. Y en efecto, Max ya estaba profundamente dormido. Magnus suspiró- buenas noches, Max.

Magnus apagó la pantalla y salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies, a pesar de que él no se había movido para nada en todo el día, estaba completamente agotado. Salió por el portal y llegó a la calle principal, su departamento estaba a solo unos pasos y podía ver la luz encendida en la sala, Alec ya estaba ahí. Suspiró y giró hacia el otro lado, no podía mirar a Alec a los ojos en ese momento, tenía que calmarse un poco antes de enfrentar esos zafiros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus se tranquilizó lo mas que pudo antes de volver a su departamento, tenía que dejar de pensar en Max sino quería que Alec se diera cuenta que algo pasaba. Usualmente era muy bueno mintiendo, todo lo contrario a su Nefilim, pero con Alec se le dificultaba un poco. Y mucho mas cuando era algo tan importante como eso. Llegó a la puerta de su departamento y suspiró, abriéndola con cuidado. La luz estaba encendida y se escuchaba un poco de música proveniente de la sala.

-Alec?- llamó en voz baja mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la dejaba en el armario junto a la entrada. Fue hacia la sala lentamente, no escuchaba movimiento, pero la música seguía sonando, aumentando el volumen a medida que se acercaba a la sala. Al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta de que Alec había movido uno de los sillones para hacer mas espacio, y ahora estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo con las manos bajo la cabeza para que sirvieran de almohada. Llevaba unos shorts flojos y una playera color negro, e iba solo con calcetines. No se movía, debía estar dormido. Pero por qué no se había acostado en el sillón? Magnus sonrió levemente y se acercó sigilosamente a su Nefilim.

-Alexander?- preguntó en voz baja. Usualmente, un Nefilim con sueño ligero como era Alec, hubiera despertado con cualquier murmullo. Pero Alec estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la voz de Magnus y a la seguridad de su departamento, así que se tomaba la libertad de dormir a pierna suelta todas las noches. Magnus se inclinó sobre su Nefilim, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente, pensó en un mejor modo de despertarlo para que se fuera a recostar a la cama. Después de todo necesitaba distraerse, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con su Alexander? Sonrió pícaramente y bajó para darle un buen mordisco al torneado trasero de su novio. Estaba ya a centímetros de su objetivo cuando Alec despertó... o mejor dicho, continuó su ejercicio.

-Uno- dijo Alec impulsándose con los brazos para hacer una flexión. Y con ese movimiento, su trasero dio con fuerza en el rostro de Magnus, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-Ouch!- el trasero de Alec era voluptuoso, pero bastante firme por los músculos, así que en lugar de que le diera suavemente a Magnus en la nariz, sintió como si le dieran con un duro cojín.

-Magnus!- saltó Alec, girándose para ver al Brujo caer de sentón con ambas manos en el rostro- que, en el nombre de Raziel, estabas haciendo? Estas bien? Te lastimé?

-Pensé que estabas dormido, quería sorprenderte- dijo Magnus sobándose la nariz- creo que el sorprendido fui yo. Cielo, con solo sentarte en un demonio acabas con él.

-Calla- le dijo Alec sonrojándose y juntando las cejas- seguro que estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes no es nada, no puedo quejarme cuando fue un golpe placentero- le dijo con un guiño, Alec se sonrojó mas.

-Estaba ejercitándome, descansaba para iniciar otra serie, no estaba dormido- le dijo. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso ahora, Alec le tomaba el rostro a Magnus para verificar que no le había pasado nada- no te escuché entrar.

-Y te llamé dos veces- dijo el Brujo inclinándose para acercarse al rostro de su Nefilim.

-Es tarde, en donde estabas?- le preguntó el ojiazul.

-Ya llegue, es lo importante, no?- preguntó Magnus besando a Alec sensualmente.

-Espera, no te duele la nariz? Te di con fuerza- le preguntó Alec separándolo un poco, Magnus tenía la nariz enrojecida, pero no sangraba.

-Oh, cariño, puedes sentarte en mi rostro el tiempo que quieras y no me quejaré- le dijo Magnus provocando un tremendo sonrojo en Alec, y el chico estaba por replicar pero el Brujo no lo dejó, se posicionó de sus labios y tiró de él hasta dejarlo arriba para poder apretar con sus manos ese duro traserito que tanto adoraba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esta haciendo un buen trabajo distrayendo a Alec.. no..? cuanto le durará..? Y Max..? anden déjenme saber que piensan..!=D


	4. Un Desagradable Accidente

Hace siglos que no actualizo este fic... la verdad es que me faltaba una pequeñísima escena de este capitulo por eso me atasqué..-.- pero ya lo tengo y de verdad prometo no tardarme tanto para el próximo..! de hecho ya está listo así que será rápido..=D Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews..!

 **ShirayGaunt:** hola! primer review..xD muchas gracias por leer y me alegra que te guste el fic..=D lamento mucho tardarme tanto, tuve problemillas..-.- espero te siga gustando..=D

 **Soloundeseo:** su deseo de no hacer daño no se va, AMx es un niño demasiado bueno, no tiene la mente programada de Cazador de Sombras aun..-.- y a todos nos gustaría recibir un golpe en la cara con cualquier parte del cuerpo de Alec..xD espero te guste este nuevo cap..

 **CassioBlack:** me alegra que te parezca interesante..!=D y que no me digas sádica como lo hace mi Parabatai..¬¬ no puedes juzgar a los demonios.. de vez en cuando les gusta sacar alguna que otra tontería..xD lamento muchísimo los años de tardanza..!-.- tuve ciertos.. problemillas.. pero ya está todo bien y los capítulos ya vienen mas rápido, lo prometo..!=D espero te guste..!

 **Melopea LilyMoon Carver:** graciaaaaas..!=D la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo idea de donde me salió el tema de demonios y Juegos del Hambre y Max y Magnus y... no sé..xD conocer más a los otros niños.. en realidad no lo sé.. digo, Max se mantiene alejado para no herir a nadie, y los Demonios no los dejan interactuar... tal vez los deje conocerse.. lo pensare..xD con respecto a Jonathan... él no hará acto de presencia.. pero Sebastian... bueee ya verás..xD espero te siga gustando la historia a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo..-.- muchas gracias por el review..!

 **NekoDarge:** lamento mucho haberlo dejado..!-.- tenía muchos capítulos hechos, pero este me atoró y luego salieron otras cosas y..-.- lo siento..! pero ya tengo prácticamente todo el fic terminado..! gracias por leer..!=D

 **Rebe Marauder:** qué bueno que te guste el fic..! muchas gracias..=D aquí hay otro capitulo después de mucho tiempo.. espero quieras seguir leyendo..=D

 **Goshy:** tu review fue como una cachetada para hacerme reaccionar..xD tenía muy abandonado este fic..! no podía seguir así.. ya casi termino todo el fic así que ahora actualizare más seguido..! y créeme.. no será solo los Juegos del Hambre.. solo espera más adelante..xD muchas gracias por tu review.. espero sigas leyendo..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Un Desagradable Accidente..!**

Max abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba muy adolorido y cansado, pero no podía quedarse dormido, tenía que levantarse y ponerse en guard... abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir la suave almohada contra su mejilla. Se enderezó y miró al rededor, estaba en la habitación que le habían dado, todo blanco y levemente iluminado. Se levantó de la cama lentamente y las luces se encendieron solas. Max no entendía que pasaba, lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormido en ese árbol.

-Magnus- murmuró corriendo hacia la puerta, hacia el círculo azul que debía usar si necesitaba al Brujo. Puso su pequeña mano en el círculo y esperó. Tuvo que esperar un minuto entero para tener respuesta. El círculo azul de pronto era una pantalla y tuvo que quitar la mano para poder ver el preocupado rostro de Magnus.

-Max, que pasa?! Voy en camino para...

-Estoy en mi habitación- dijo Max rápidamente, Magnus lo miró confundido- no sé cómo llegué aquí, pero desperté y ya estoy en mi habitación, no estoy en el área de la prueba.

-Bien, al menos estas a salvo, llegaré en unos minutos, no hagas nada quédate ahí- le dijo Magnus y Max asintió con la cabeza.

El pequeño se alejó de la puerta preguntándose qué había pasado, tal vez simplemente habían cambiado el lugar de la prueba y ahora tenían que usar las armas del salón de entrenamiento. Pero no había nadie en la habitación con él, tal vez tenía que salir, o evitar que los demás entraran. Pero Magnus le había dicho que no hiciera nada, lo esperaría, solo unos minutos no era mucho. Max corrió hacia el área de entrenamientos y se paró junto a las armas, solo por precaución.

-Max!- solo unos minutos después, Magnus entró corriendo mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando al niño.

-Magnus!- Max corrió hacia el Brujo y lo abrazó.

-Estas bien? Te duele algo?- preguntó Magnus devolviendo el abrazo mientras revisaba al pequeño buscando alguna posible herida.

-Estoy bien, no me pasó nada- le dijo Max levantando la cabeza para poder ver el rostro del Subterráneo.

-Bien, eso está bien, entonces...

-Atención, Brujos, niños- la voz de Asmodeus se dejó escuchar y ambos voltearon hacia la puerta, la pantalla en la que anteriormente había aparecido Magnus ahora mostraba el rostro de Asmodeus. Magnus y Max se acercaron rápidamente- les informamos que durante la noche anterior un tercer niño perdió el juego, así que los trajimos a sus habitaciones por que la prueba finalizó.

-Pasaste a la siguiente- le dijo Magnus a Max mientras le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente.

-Aprovecho la oportunidad para decirles que la siguiente prueba será en una semana y los niños podrán ir equipados con el arma de su preferencia, pero solo será una- indicó Asmodeus- piensen bien su elección. Es todo por ahora, buena suerte.

-Pasé la prueba!- exclamó Max saltando de alegría, no solo porque estaba un paso más cerca de regresar con su familia, sino que había evitado tener que lastimar a alguien.

-Felicitaciones- le dijo Magnus con una sincera sonrisa- ahora, la siguiente es en una semana y solo puedes usar un arma, necesitas elegirla sabiamente, Max.

-Ya sé que es lo que quiero- dijo el niño, deteniendo sus saltos y corriendo hacia el área de entrenamiento- esto!

-Arco y flechas?- Magnus lo miró inseguro- necesitas tener mucha practica con eso para que te sirva, Max. Si no nunca le darás a tu objetivo. Y no puedes aprender a disparar perfectamente en solo una semana.

-Ya sé cómo usarlo- dijo Max tomando una flecha y poniéndola en posición- Alec me enseñaba algunas veces, es la única arma con la que tengo algo de experiencia.

-Alec?- Magnus observó como el niño disparaba al blanco más alejado, era un tiro limpio, no tan exacto como el de Alec, pero había dado muy cerca del centro, el verdadero problema era la fuerza, la flecha no se había enterrado mucho en la madera.

-Se que si practico mucho esta semana podre controlarlo mejor- dijo Max mirando a Magnus.

-Tuviste un buen profesor- le dijo Magnus con una sonrisa- lo siento, yo no sé mucho de disparar con arco, pero te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Gracias- dijo Max con una linda sonrisa mientras iba por otra flecha. Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa antes de suspirar, una prueba menos, faltaban 3.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Saldrás hoy?- preguntó Alec mientras sacaba una camisa para vestirse, Magnus estaba en las profundidades de su armario buscando que ponerse también.

-Sí, tengo que comprar ingredientes para pociones, Presidente Miau acabó con la mitad de mis reservas cuando se metió en el armario de pociones y tiró uno de los estantes- respondió Magnus.

-Bien, yo comeré en el Instituto, quedé de entrenar con Izzy y Jace- le dijo el ojiazul mientras se ponía la playera negra. Una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Magnus. Entrenar? Que mejor forma de aprender a enseñarle a Max que observar entrenar al mejor arquero que conocía.

-Puedo ir?- preguntó Magnus saliendo rápidamente del armario y mirando a Alec, el Nefilim lo miró extrañado.

-Quieres ir a comer al Instituto?- preguntó Alec confundido.

-No, quiero verte entrenar- dijo Magnus, no podía quedarse a comer, perdería más tiempo del necesario.

-Verme entrenar?- rió Alec- para que quieres verme entrenar?

-Oh, ya sabes, nada es mejor que ver a tu novio ejercitarse y lucir sexy mientras lanza flechas- le dijo coquetamente mientras se contoneaba lentamente hacia Alec.

-Sexy?- rió Alec negando con la cabeza.

-Mmm, si- dijo Magnus llegando junto al Nefilim y abrazándolo por la cintura- me encantaría verte entrenando sin camisa, tan sexy y varonil.

-Magnus- rió Alec sonrojándose levemente y pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Brujo- no me quitaré la camisa.

-Oh, vamos! No tengo muchas oportunidades de verte entrenar, déjame disfrutarlo- le dijo Magnus sin borrar una emocionada sonrisa del rostro.

-Nunca me quito la camisa, Jace e Izzy sabrán que lo hago porque estás ahí- le dijo el ojiazul.

-Pero si lo harás por mi- respondió Magnus encogiéndose de hombros- además, seguramente el idiota de Jace también se la quitará, solo para fanfarronear.

-Nunca me quito la camisa en el entrenamiento- le aseguró Alec sin borrar una altanera sonrisa del rostro.

-Anda, una vez todo sudado la tela solo estorba- le dijo Magnus guiñándole el ojo, Alec soltó una risita- te irá bien si te la quitas, quien sabe, tal vez se me crucen por ahí los ingredientes para una poción afrodisíaca.

-Por el Ángel- murmuró Alec antes de soltar una risa y besar a su Brujo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le fue difícil a Magnus concentrarse en estudiar los movimientos de los brazos de Alec mientras disparaba, se maldijo a sí mismo por haberlo convencido de disparar sin camisa. Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento tuvo que salir de ahí para poder ir e indicarle a Max lo que había aprendido. Claro que primero tuvo que pasarse a la habitación de su novio a una buena sesión de agasajo después de tan buen espectáculo. Alec le advirtió que como no le hiciera la poción afrodisíaca se iba a molestar con él. Sonrió como tonto al pensar que sin importar si llevaba o no la poción, Alec no se iba a molestar para nada.

-Magnus!- el Brujo pegó un brinco al escuchar el grito- te hablo, ponme atención!

-Sí, sí, lo siento Max- dijo Magnus sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo al entrenamiento del niño.

-No puedo lanzarla con más fuerza- le dijo el niño apuntando al objetivo- si tiro mas la flecha se desvía.

-Debes levantar mas el codo- Magnus se dirigió al pequeño y le corrigió la postura- así, Alec no lo levanta tanto, pero él tiene más fuerza en los brazos, tú necesitas modificar el ángulo para apoyar tu fuerza.

-Entonces si levanto mas el codo no tengo que tirar más?- Max aprendía y aplicaba correcciones muy rápidamente. Magnus se alegraba por eso, significaba que Max tenía una mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir las pruebas siguientes. A solo cuatro días de la segunda prueba, Magnus tenía que concentrarse en Max al cien por cierto, la vez anterior había tenido mucha suerte de haber sido capaz de escapar, pero no podían confiarse a la velocidad de Max de nuevo. Vio la flecha de Max dar en el centro del blanco y enterrarse hasta el fondo, el niño se giró y lo miró con una sonrisa satisfecha, Magnus le sonrió de vuelta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya me voy- dijo Magnus poniéndose una banda de seda azul turquesa en el cuello.

-De nuevo?- Alec apareció desde la cocina, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Magnus, confundido- has tenido mucho trabajo últimamente.

-Sí, he estado aceptando trabajos difíciles- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Le había mentido a Alec todos los días con un trabajo diferente, tenían que ser trabajos difíciles para tener excusa de pasar horas y horas fuera de casa.

-Antes aceptabas un trabajo por semana- le dijo Alec, y era verdad. Magnus siempre tomaba trabajos sencillos que le tomaba solo unos minutos terminar, era demasiado perezoso como para tomar trabajos más complicados, y si lo hacía eran solo uno por semana.

-Bueno, quiero superarme, ya sabes, mejorar mis habilidades mágicas- le mintió rápidamente, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora para poder escaparse rápido, ese era el día de la segunda prueba y quería llegar antes para darle una plática motivacional a Max.

-Magnus...

-Lo siento, es el último de la semana, lo prometo- le dijo el Brujo acercándose a su Nefilim y poniéndole las manos en los hombros- volveré para la cena, si?

-Hasta la cena? A donde iras? Voy contigo- le dijo Alec sin descruzar los brazos, por su postura se veía que estaba de verdad enojado, pero no lo decía en voz alta.

-No, no, no puedes venir- le dijo Magnus rápidamente- voy a... es un nido de vampiros cerca de Rochester. Dudo mucho que estén cómodos con un Cazador de Sombras, cariño, lo lamento.

-Pero...

-Estaré aquí para cenar- le aseguró Magnus inclinándose y dándole un ligero beso en los labios, Alec no rechazó el beso, pero tampoco lo respondió con mucho entusiasmo, Magnus suspiró mentalmente, no le gustaba irse dejando a Alec molesto con él- en cuanto me desocupe correré para acá.

-Compraré pollo Kung Pao- le dijo Alec antes de girarse y dirigirse a la sala sin mirarlo.

Magnus cerró los ojos con dolor, pero no podía perder más tiempo intentando contentarse con su novio. Salió del departamento rápidamente y se dirigió al portal que lo llevaría con Max. El pequeño había entrenado arduamente toda la semana, pero estaba seguro que aun estaría muy nervioso. La estrategia por la que habían optado era mantener un perfil bajo. Sabía que Max tendría que luchar contra alguien en algún punto de toda esa locura, pero hasta que eso fuera totalmente necesario, Max se la pasaría ocultándose y pasando desapercibido.

-Max?- Magnus entró en la habitación y no vio al pequeño. El sonido del escusado vaciándose le llegó y fue hacia el baño. Max salió por la puerta luciendo pálido y preocupado.

-Vomité- le dijo al Brujo mientras se apretaba el estomago con los brazos.

-Son los nervios, tranquilízate, estarás bien. Practicaste mucho esta semana y mejoraste bastante- le dijo Magnus acariciándole el cabello. Max simplemente sintió, bajando la mirada- escucha Max, no te preocupes. Solo ve y ocúltate en algún árbol, es lo mejor para ti, mantenert...

-Brujos y niños, si me prestan su atención- la voz de Belphegor se escuchó desde la puerta. Ambos se giraron y se dirigieron hacia allá, Magnus maldijo por lo bajo, se le había acabado el tiempo y no podría hablar con el niño- estamos por dar inicio a la segunda prueba.

-Tan pronto?- preguntó Max, preocupado poniéndose algo verdoso.

-Solo un par de indicaciones antes de comenzar- se escuchó ahora la voz de Leviathan, Magnus y Max se miraron, ahora tendrían indicaciones diferentes?- como ya saben, les permitimos llevar su arma de preferencia esta vez, pero dejarlos ir así sería demasiado fácil.

-En esta prueba todos aparecerán en puntos diferentes, no en un área común- explicó Beelzebub.

-Podré esconderme más fácil- dijo Max alegremente, Magnus solo lo miró sin estar muy seguro de que eso fuera algo bueno.

-Aparte de tener que cuidarse de los demás, tendrán que cuidarse también de las trampas que nosotros hemos ocultado por todo el lugar- explicó Mammon con una palpable emoción en la voz. Magnus gruñó por lo bajo, sabía que esos demonios no harían nada bueno.

-Trampas?- preguntó Max levantando la mirada hacia Magnus.

-Supongo que podrían ser cualquier cosa, como las trampas de los cazadores hacia los animales- le dijo Magnus pensando rápidamente en que podrían consistir esas "trampas".

-Como las trampas para osos?

-Algo así- le dijo el Brujo- o agujeros en el suelo.

-O una cuerda que cuando la pise lance estrellas ninja y kunai hacia mí!- exclamó Max, asustado, Magnus lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Lees demasiados Mangas- le dijo.

-La prueba iniciará en treinta segundos- indicó Belphegor- tomen su arma y quédense en la sala de entrenamiento.

Max palideció por completo y cerró con fuerza los puños. Magnus le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo dirigió hacia el punto indicado.

-Tranquilo, lo harás bien- le dijo el Brujo tomando el arco y las flechas y tendiéndoselas a Max- puse un hechizo en tu carcaj, las flechas nunca se te terminaran.

-Bien- fue todo lo que dijo el niño dejando que Magnus lo ayudara a ponerse el carcaj y el arco a la espalda.

-Solo recuerda, en cuanto llegues, escóndete, de acuerdo?- le dijo- y anda con mucho cuidado, quien sabe qué clase de trampas pusieron los demonios.

-Si- fue todo lo que dijo Max, ahora estaba más nervioso que antes, las trampas de demonios eran algo nuevo.

-Diez segundos- se escuchó la voz de Satan.

-Ten mucho cuidado- Magnus abrazó fuertemente al niño, quien devolvió el abrazo también.

-Me ocultaré al llegar- dijo Max ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Magnus.

-Sí, justo eso- Magnus soltó al pequeño y se dirigió a la pared que le servía de pantalla.

-Cinco... cuatro... tres...- Max cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Magnus observó como la luz brillante lo comenzaba a rodear- dos... uno...

-Aargh! Qué asco!- Magnus volteó a la pantalla y se dio cuenta que Max había aparecido justo sobre un pantano- que es esta cosa?

-Max, sal de ahí, te hundirás en el lodo- le dijo Magnus mirando en el mapa hacia donde terminaba ese pantano, pero en el mapa no había nada que indicara un pantano- que extraño.

-Erm... Magnus- el Brujo levantó la mirada y vio como algo grisáceo y viscoso salía de entre lo que él creía era lodo- esto es demasiado viscoso para ser lodo.

-Max, sal de ahí!- exclamó Magnus, esa debía ser una de las trampas de los demonios. Se asustó aun más cuando una hilera de afilados dientes comenzó a salir del supuesto lodo.

-Es una boca!- gritó el niño histéricamente, luchando por desatascar sus pies de lo que ahora sabía era la baba del demonio, y corrió como pudo hasta la hilera de dientes antes de que se elevaran al punto de no poder salir.

-Salta, Max, salta!- el niño lo obedeció y a duras penas pudo poner un pie sobre un diente e impulsarse fuera de la boca. Cayó al suelo justo a tiempo y se giró para correr rápidamente lejos de esa cosa que casi se lo había comido- Max! Max, deja de correr, debes fijarte donde pisas!

-Donde piso- Max se detuvo, Magnus tenía razón. Las trampas de los demonios, como esa, podían estar en todos lados- eso fue trampa! Acababa de entrar y no estaba listo.

-Aparentemente todos los niños cayeron en una trampa al llegar- dijo Magnus mirando como un aviso en rojo indicaba que un niño no había podido salir de la trampa y había perdido el juego- hay uno menos, Max. Dos mas y superas la prueba.

-Se comieron a uno?!- preguntó Max, asustado.

-No creo que todos hayan caído en la misma trampa, tal vez... simplemente... no lo sé, le dio un tronco en la cabeza, o algo así- dijo Magnus, quería tranquilizar al niño pero no creía haberlo hecho al describir otro tipo de posible trampa.

-Bueno- fue todo lo que dijo Max.

-Camina hacia el sur, ahí hay una cascada- le dijo Magnus

-Estamos de acuerdo en que siempre me das indicaciones así y yo no tengo brújula?- preguntó Max cruzándose de brazos.

-Hacia la izquierda, camina a tu izquierda- le dijo Magnus y Max comenzó a caminar- unos cuarenta minutos y llegaras a una cascada. Ahí debe haber cuevas para que te ocultes y tendrás fácil acceso al agua.

-Bien, a la cascada- dijo Max.

Ese lugar, si bien no era una selva, era más frondoso que el bosque en el que habían aparecido previamente. Era más difícil ser visto, pero también era mucho más difícil detectar las trampas. Magnus se concentró en la pantalla, los pequeños puntitos rojos se movían más que en la prueba anterior, aparentemente la mayoría de los niños ya estaban más dispuestos a atacar, eso lo preocupaba. Se mordió el labio y levantó la vista hacia la pantalla donde aparecía Max y casi se le detiene el corazón al ver lo que había a solo un paso del chico.

-Max, alto! Detente! Para!- Magnus cerró los ojos esperando escuchar el grito del niño, pero no escuchó nada. Abrió los ojos y vio a Max, congelado con el pie elevado listo para dar un paso- Max?

\- Me dijiste detente y me detuve- dijo el niño luchando por mantener el equilibrio.

-Si! Si, muy bien, retrocede lentamente- dijo Magnus y Max le hizo caso, dio tres largos pasos hacia atrás lentamente y después se quedó quieto.

-Qué pasó?- preguntó el niño.

-Mira en frente, al suelo- así lo hizo, y Max soltó un jadeo al ver algo que parecía la raíz de un árbol se removía, era morada y tenía miles de pequeñas espinas, como agujas. Se removía y parecía tener vida- no es una planta, Max, es un demonio. Has visto las plantas carnívoras?

-Sí, las que comen moscas- respondió el pequeño, agachándose para estudiar, aunque de lejos, al demonio.

-Estos demonios se les parecen, pero comen carne humana- le explicó Magnus. Max hizo una mueca y se alejó.

-No la vi- admitió mirando fijamente el suelo para no caer en otra trampa de ese tipo.

-Hagamos esto, tu fíjate en el suelo y yo me fijaré en si algo se te acerca por arriba, si?- le dijo el Brujo, Max asintió sin dejar de mirar el piso.

Tal como Magnus había previsto, le tomó a Max poco más de cuarenta minutos llegar hasta la cascada. Era un pequeño claro en medio del cual se alzaba la caída de agua; había llegado por el lado más bajo, y la espuma que formaba donde el agua rompía entre las rocas creaba un pequeño arcoíris.

-Es bonito– susurró el pequeño manteniéndose oculto entre los árboles.

-Lo es– aceptó Magnus apenas prestando atención, evaluaba el terreno en la pantalla. Había un par de puntitos rojos cerca, uno de ellos caminaba en dirección contraria y el otro estaba aún a cierta distancia de él.

-Bien Max, está despejado– dijo– tienes diez minutos para tomar agua y conseguir un buen escondite, generalmente entre las rocas detrás de la espuma hay cuevas.

-Pero si tú sabes eso, los Brujos de los otros niños también deben saberlo.

-Busca uno no tan obvio entonces- Max asintió saliendo de entre los arboles con cautela, pero no sin prisa. Se dirigió al borde del pequeño lago que se formaba por la cascada arrodillándose en la orilla para tomar algo de agua.

-Espera, seguro que no me envenenara?– preguntó con un trago de agua entre las manos a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-Ellos quieren ver acción y envenenarlos no entra en esa categoría– aseguró Magnus. Max asintió tomando el trago, no se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba hasta ese momento. Magnus lo dejó estar, viendo el aviso rojo que apareció en la pantalla– Max, otro niño está fuera– dijo observando toda la pantalla: había visto hacía unos minutos dos puntos rojos estar peligrosamente cerca uno del otro, al otro lado del área.

-Qué pasó?

-Al parecer se enfrentó con otro– dijo sin dar mucho detalle, el aviso rezaba "decapitado" estaba seguro que el niño no necesitaba saber eso- solo falta uno Max– intentó darle ánimos– con un buen lugar podremos esperar tranquilos.

El asintió poniéndose de pie de nuevo, le entristecía un poco por ese chico desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo significaba que estaba cada vez más cerca de superar la prueba. Se acercó al montículo de rocas montándose sobre una de ellas para llegar a otra más alta y escalar un poco, esperaba que en la saliente cercana hubiese un buen sitio. Estaba por montar el pie sobre una tercera roca cuando esta se movió con brusquedad.

-Aahhh!– gritó soltándose y dejándose caer al suelo.

-Max no gri… maldición! Aléjate de eso– exclamó Magnus apartando la mirada de la pantalla para ver al chico; lo que había pisado no era una roca, sino un demonio con un feo caparazón gris musgoso y que ahora amenazaba a Max con una boca repleta de dientes puntiagudos y una cola que terminaba en un aguijón retráctil. El joven Lightwood retrocedía arrastrándose en el suelo, lanzando patadas en un intento de mantenerlo alejado suyo- párate Max! Ese aguijón es venenoso– Magnus sentía que el corazón se le había detenido viendo al demonio arremeter contra él. Max se incorporó a prisa manteniendo la distancia- usa el arco!

El niño intentó sacar una flecha del carcaj, pero el demonio intentó atacarlo de nuevo. El niño tomó el arco con ambas manos abanicando con él para golpearlo como si de un bate se tratara, el demonio cayó al suelo y Max pudo aprovechar para tomar la flecha y dispararle, la flecha rebotó en su caparazón.

-No le hizo nada!– dijo escandalizado.

-A la cabeza! No dispares al caparazón– Max se apresuró en obedecer antes de que el demonio pudiese atacarlo de nuevo; la flecha le atravesó por la boca y la criatura desapareció tras un pequeño estallido. Magnus sintió que el aliento le volvía al cuerpo y Max se dejó caer al suelo, aun arco en mano.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-En serio, qué manera de usar el arco es esa?– lo riñó– no pasaste una semana entrenando tu tiro para golpearlos como un beisbolista– sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa de alivio en los labios, no podía negar que habría sido divertido en otras circunstancias.

-Habría sido un buen home run– aseguró.

-Vamos, de pie– lo instó dispuesto a volver la mirada a la pantalla, la había abandonado después de la sorpresita; Max obedeció– tienes que buscar donde…

Magnus no estuvo seguro de que pasó primero, lo cierto es que de un momento a otro Max saltó con un grito esquivando una maza que terminaba en una pesada esfera cubierta de púas que le rozó en el brazo haciéndole un corte a la par que Magnus notaba el punto rojo extremadamente cerca del que era Max. Se le cayó el alma a los pies; la distracción del demonio había hecho que Magnus descuidara la vigilancia y el grito de Max había sin duda atraído a niño que estaba cerca.

-Esperaba que te matara el demonio– confesó el niño y había algo en su mirada que le decía que más que esperarlo, lo deseaba, porque eso significaba que no habría tenido que hacerlo él. Magnus apretó los puños con impotencia viendo a Max esquivar una nueva arremetida, y golpeándolo en el rostro intentando defenderse; el chico retrocedió y Max se dio prisa en apuntarle con su arco y una flecha.

-No… no tenemos por qué hacer esto– intentó razonar. El niño se limpió la sangre en el rostro, alzando su arma, un mangual le había informado un pequeño cartel en la pantalla.

-Quiero volver con mi familia– dijo abalanzándose con un grito de guerra. Max quiso retroceder, sus ojos aterrados veían la enorme maza venir hacía él, le abriría el cráneo, como había hecho Sebastian con él, y como entonces le arrebataría la oportunidad de estar con su familia; por un segundo quiso huir, sin embargo antes de darse cuenta sus dedos soltaron la cuerda del arco. Magnus vio casi en cámara lenta como la flecha voló por el aire y cerró los ojos con pesar cuando esta se enterró en el pecho del otro niño quien soltó el mangual dejándolo caer en el suelo y cayendo él también. Max en cambio tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, paralizado casi por completo, solo sus manos se movían temblando cada vez con más intensidad.

-Max- susurró Magnus mirando al niño, sabía que eso ocurriría en algún momento, que Max tendría que arrebatar la vida de alguien para seguir en el "juego" y el niño también lo sabía; pensó que lo habían asumido, que estarían preparados para ese momento pero no era así; y si Magnus sentía la pena, la sensación de tener un vacío en el pecho y el odio por los demonios que les habían empujado a eso, no quería imaginar cómo se estaba sintiendo Max.

-No...- murmuró Max, dejando caer el arco. Un sonido de alarma se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar, y una resplandeciente luz blanca envolvió a Max, al apagarse, el chico se encontró nuevamente en su blanca habitación.

-Max?- Magnus se alejó de la pantalla y corrió hasta el chico, que había aparecido en medio de la sala de entrenamiento. Llegó junto al niño y se agachó para quedar a su nivel, puso sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros- Max, estas bien? Me escuchas?

-No...- repitió el pequeño sin mirar a Magnus, tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, ni siquiera se había percatado de que ya no estaba en el lugar de la prueba.

-Max, pequeño, escúchame, estas bien?- Magnus lo sacudió un poco y solo consiguió que las lágrimas salieran de los ojos del niño- Max, reacciona.

-Lo maté- murmuró parpadeando rápidamente. Magnus pasó saliva mirando como Max comenzaba a salir de su trance. Observó como la sorpresa, el miedo, la preocupación y la tristeza pasaban por su rostro.

-Tranquilo, Max. Tuviste que hacerlo, fue en defensa propia- le dijo Magnus sobándole la espalda. El niño giró la cabeza y lo miró.

-Lo maté- le dijo antes de que su respiración comenzara a entrecortarse y los sollozos se apoderaran de él.

-Max...- murmuró Magnus, y entonces el chico lo dejó salir. Comenzó a llorar fuertemente y Magnus no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo.

-Fue un... accidente... yo no... Quería...- sollozaba fuertemente mientras las lágrimas dejaban sus ojos sin parar. Magnus lo tenía abrazado y le acariciaba el cabello, dejando que el pequeño llorara.

-Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo, sshhh- intentaba calmarlo el Brujo, pero Max no hacía más que llorar y llorar. Se quedaron así un buen rato. Cuando parecía que Max comenzaba a calmarse, miraba cualquier arma o incluso sus propias manos y comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo. Magnus no lo soltó en ningún momento.

-Lo maté- murmuraba Max de vez en cuando. El Brujo cerraba los ojos con dolor cada que el chico pronunciaba esas palabras. El pequeño temblaba incontrolablemente y se aferraba a Magnus como si su vida dependiera de ello. Magnus suspiró, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Max, miró su reloj, ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, seguramente la cena se habría enfriado y Alec estaría extremadamente molesto con él.

-Es tardísimo- susurró el Subterráneo. Lo había dicho en voz muy baja, pero el pequeño Nefilim lo escuchó.

-No... no te vayas, por favor- suplicó el pequeño, mirándolo con los ojos brillosos e hinchados. Magnus sintió una punzada en su pecho y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No iré a ningún lado, tranquilo. Aquí estoy- Max se aferró a las ropas de Magnus, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del Brujo sin dejar de soltar lágrimas. Lentamente, Magnus lo llevó hasta la cama y se sentó recargándose en la pared, Max se recostó a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarlo mientras sollozaba. Magnus observó su reloj y suspiró, no podía irse y dejar a Max así, tendría que darle una muy buena excusa a su novio cuando regresara a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uy.. no llegar a dormir a casa cuando tienes un novio que es Celocienta... no es muy buena idea... como creen que reaccione Alec..? Los siguientes capítulos ya están listos..!=D publicaré pronto lo prometo..!


	5. La Dolorosa Verdad

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **La Dolorosa Verdad..!**

Magnus caminaba lentamente por la acera, Max había estado despierto toda la noche, llorando, y se había quedado dormido cerca de las seis de la mañana. Magnus lo dejó dormir y aprovechó para irse en ese momento, no le había dicho nada a Alec, seguramente estaría preocupado. Suspiró al llegar frente a su edificio, eran las siete, Alec ya estaría más que despierto. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró al edificio. Al llegar frente a la puerta de su departamento, dio un profundo respiro y abrió con cuidado.

-Magnus? Magnus, eres tú?- Alec apareció casi corriendo, aun vestía su pijama y llevaba a Presidente Miau abrazado contra el pecho. Magnus sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver las ojeras debajo de los hermosos ojos de Alec, que ahora estaban brillosos de lagrimas de preocupación.

-Lo siento, yo...- Alec no lo dejó terminar, dejó a Presidente sobre la mesita de la entrada y abrazó a su Brujo fuertemente.

-Te estuve llamando toda la noche- dijo Alec escondiendo el rostro contra el cuello de Magnus- dijiste que llegarías para la cena, ni siquiera Caterina sabía en donde quedaba ese nido de vampiros.

-Lo siento- dijo Magnus respondiendo el abrazo- Alec, lo lamento.

-En dónde estabas?- preguntó Alec soltándolo de repente, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero ahora lucía molesto- no existe ningún nido de vampiros en esa zona, le pregunté a Lily. Y tu celular no tenía ni pizca de señal, me enviaba al buzón directamente.

-Lo sé, es que olvidé cargarl...- su celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento, miró a Alec con su propio celular en la mano, mostrándole que el tono de llamada si entraba.

-Olvidaste cargar tu teléfono?- le preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Alec, yo...

-Por qué me mientes?- le preguntó el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos.

-Escucha, estaba ocupado con una cosa, y en el lugar en donde estaba no tenía señal, y...

-En donde?- lo interrumpió Alec.

-Está lejos, por eso no pude...

-Lejos? Magnus, estamos en el siglo 21, hay señal de celular básicamente en todos lados!- le dijo Alec- o por lo menos pudiste tronar los dedos y enviarme un mensaje en papel.

-Alec, lo lamento mucho, perdí la noción del tiempo, estaba ocupado y...- Magnus no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado cansado para inventarse una excusa y Alec en verdad parecía muy molesto.

-Ocupado con quien?- le preguntó el ojiazul- no creo que te entretuvieras tu solo en medio de la nada.

-Alec...- murmuró Magnus tallándose los ojos con las manos- no me estaba entreteniendo, tenía que...

-Y estas completamente agotado- lo interrumpió de nuevo el Nefilim señalando el pálido rostro del Brujo- Magnus, que hiciste anoche?

-No... Alec, por favor- murmuró Magnus mirando a Alec suplicante- no puedo.

-No puedes decírmelo?- dijo Alec sin creerlo.

-Lo lamento mucho, Alec, por favor, créeme...

-Como es que no puedes decírmelo? Ahora nos guardamos secretos?- preguntó Alec.

-No es eso, Alec, necesito salir algunas veces para... no puedo decírtelo, pero te...

-Por supuesto! Claro! Mi novio tiene que salir a pasar la noche en otro lugar pero no puede decirme en donde ni con quien, eso tiene lógica- dijo Alec pasando por el lado de Magnus y tomando su billetera.

-Alec, a donde vas?- preguntó Magnus al ver que el chico también tomaba sus llaves.

-Al Instituto, me quedaré allá- dijo Alec sin mirarlo.

-No, no. Alec, por favor- le dijo Magnus intentando calmarse, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Olvídalo, te haré un favor- le dijo Alec- si no estoy aquí entonces no tendrás que inventar más excusas estúpidas para mí.

-Alec...

-Me voy- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

-Estas en pijama- dijo Magnus señalando sus pantalones flojos y camisa holgada- por favor, hay que hablar...

-Tengo ropa allá- fue todo lo que dijo Alec antes de ponerse las botas que tenía a la entrada y sacar un abrigo del armario junto a la puerta principal.

-Alec, por favor, espera- suplicó Magnus intentando evitar que su novio se fuera.

-Regresaré mañana, o tal vez no- dijo Alec sin mirarlo antes de salir dando un portazo.

Magnus se quedó de pie frente a la puerta por la que había salido su novio. Suspiró y se dejó caer sentado al suelo escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. Presidente Miau bajó de la mesa de un salto y se acercó a él, restregando su cabecita contra la rodilla del Brujo. Magnus le acarició las orejas al gatito sin poner mucha atención, seguía viendo la puerta por la que Alec había salido furioso. No podía esperar a que todo eso terminara para poder decirle a Alec... mejor dicho, no podía esperar a que Max ganara para poder decirle todo a Alec. Porque si Max no ganaba, Magnus tendría que inventarse una buena razón para todo eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec no regresó en todo el día. Magnus había ido por la tarde a visitar a Max, para comer con el niño, pero este no había querido levantarse de la cama, seguía deprimido por los acontecimientos de la última prueba. Magnus hizo lo mejor que pudo para hacerlo sentirse un poco mejor, pero Max simplemente quería recostarse y dormir, así que lo dejó solo para que pensara y se calmara. El Brujo regresó a su departamento a esperar a su novio, pero Alec no apareció ni llamó en todo el día. Magnus se la pasó sentado en la sala, mirando hacia la puerta en espera de que su Nefilim llegara.

-Alec, por favor ven a casa. Lo siento muchísimo, te explicaré todo, lo prometo. Solo necesito...- se escuchó el tono que indicaba que el correo de voz estaba lleno. Magnus suspiró y lanzó su teléfono a un lado. Suspiró recostándose en el sofá, Presidente Miau se acurrucó junto a él y Magnus lo abrazó suavemente. Se quedó dormido ahí, y solo despertó cuando sintió la pulsera en su muñeca vibrar. Se levantó, muy a su pesar y tronó los dedos para ponerse algo decente de vestir, se había quedado en bata todo el día. Salió de casa después de dejar una nota, solo en caso de que Alec volviera.

 _"Lo lamento muchísimo. Te lo explicaré, te lo juro, solo dame tiempo. Te amo. -M"_

-Brujos, bienvenidos, y felicitaciones por llegar tan lejos- Magnus llegó al salón principal justo cuando Beelzebub los felicitaba. Solo quedaban seis: Magnus, Dora (hija de Mammon), el Brujo de piel roja (hijo de Satan), los gemelos de Leviathan y uno de los hijos de Beelzebub- quedan seis de ustedes y debo admitir que ha sido un concurso bastante reñido.

-Como premio por habernos alimentado tan bien últimamente- Magnus hizo una mueca reprimiendo su ira, eso era todo lo que ellos querían- les daremos la oportunidad de poder pedir un poco mas de ayuda para tener ventaja.

-Ayuda?- preguntó el Brujo de piel roja.

-Así es- explicó Leviathan- pueden pedir ayuda de un Nefilim que sea adulto.

-Adultos?- preguntaron Dora y la hija de Leviathan al mismo tiempo.

-Nefilim adultos con todo el entrenamiento que sus niños carecen- siguió Asmodeus- deben de estar muertos ya, obviamente, pero vendrán aquí y podrán ayudar a sus niños.

-No solo los ayudarán a entrenar- explicó Belphegor- también podrán acompañarlos en las pruebas que faltan.

Magnus sintió que su corazón pegaba un brinco. Acompañarlos? Los niños tendrían la protección de un adulto? Cabello negro y ojos azules aparecieron en su mente, y no precisamente los de su novio. Estaba seguro que no le negarían la ayuda, no él.

-Tenemos unas cuantas reglas- aclaró Satan, sacando a Magnus de sus pensamientos- llamaremos a los Nefilim adultos, pero ustedes no podrán decirles para que los necesitan aquí. Ellos deben aceptar de buena fe.

-Buena fe? Ni siquiera nosotros les tenemos buena fe a los Nefilim!- exclamó Dora. Los demás Brujos también se quejaron.

-Ese no es nuestro problema!- los cortó Satan haciendo que guardaran silencio.

-La oportunidad que les damos es bastante buena- dijo Lucifer, llamando la atención de todos- los Nefilim adultos podrán entrenar y enseñarles todo lo que saben a los niños. Y al ir con ellos a las pruebas, podrán ayudarlos, pero no protegerlos.

-Como es eso?- preguntó el otro hijo de Leviathan.

-Los Nefilim adultos pueden luchar contra los otros adultos- explicó Asmodeus- pero no pueden atacar a los pequeños, pueden esquivar sus ataques, pero no atacarlos.

-Entonces de que sirve que estén ahí?- preguntó el hijo de Satan, era tan impaciente como su padre.

-Sirve porque si un adulto acaba con otro, el niño del adulto que perdió queda descalificado- explicó Beelzebub. Los Brujos se quedaron en silencio pensando en sus posibilidades. Si lograban convencer a un Nefilim adulto para que los ayudara, tendrían la ventaja de mayor entrenamiento y conocimiento. Les serviría de algo un poco de ayuda extra, los niños ya se habían dado cuenta de la seriedad de la competencia y se estaban poniendo un poco más agresivos, necesitaban mejorar la defensa.

-Ahora, vayan con sus respectivos padres para llamar al Nefilim de su elección- indicó Lucifer tomando asiento en una blanca silla bastante elegante- si no tienen a ningún Nefilim en mente, se les asignará uno al azar.

-Los únicos Nefilim que he conocido han intentado matarme- dijo uno de los hijos de Leviathan.

-Entonces pídele prestado uno a tu hermana- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa burlona. Ambos Brujos se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir al demonio. Magnus se adelantó y fue hacia Asmodeus.

-Tienes a alguien en mente para que te ayude?- le preguntó Asmodeus cuando llegó a su lado. Magnus simplemente asintió con la cabeza- bien, sígueme, necesitamos un espejo.

-Saben perfectamente que los Nefilim adultos no se prestaran a ayudar a los Brujos solo porque si- le dijo Magnus mientras lo seguía hacia una de las paredes del lugar, donde había varios espejos de cuerpo completo.

-Tu pareces muy seguro de saber a quién llamar- le dijo Asmodeus- este Nefilim te ayudará?

-Lo más probable- dijo Magnus deteniéndose frente a uno de los espejos.

-Entonces deberías estar feliz por que los demás no tendrán un adulto que les ayude- le dijo el Demonio mientras levantaba una mano hacia el espejo- quien es este Nefilim?

-William Herondale- le dijo Magnus cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, el esposo de Tessa, si?- preguntó Asmodeus mientras una brillante luz azul dejaba su mano y le daba al espejo. Magnus miró a su padre de reojo.

-Si- fue todo lo que dijo Magnus.

-Escuché que murió de viejo, lo que significa que fue un buen guerrero y no lo mataron- dijo Asmodeus inspeccionándose las uñas. Magnus suspiró.

-Supongo que sí- dijo el Brujo sin dejar de mirar al espejo.

-También escuché que tuviste problemas maritales- dijo Asmodeus en tono falsamente preocupado- problemas en el paraíso?

-Como jodidos te enteras de esas cosas?!- le preguntó Magnus, molesto- pareces niña chismosa de secundaria.

-Tengo mis métodos- dijo Asmodeus sonriendo. Magnus gruñó por lo bajo y Asmodeus soltó una risita. En ese momento, el espejo comenzó a brillar y ambos le prestaron atención, una alta figura comenzó a tomar forma en el espejo, Magnus respiró profundamente, estaba a punto de volver a ver a Will. Asmodeus murmuró un par de cosas y la figura borrosa del espejo comenzó a aclararse y pronto un joven y confundido Will Herondale miraba en todas direcciones sin saber que había ocurrido.

-Que... qué pasó? En dónde estoy?- preguntó el Nefilim mirando a todos lados, aparentemente no podía ver al Brujo y a su padre.

-Nefilim, bienvenido- dijo Asmodeus y Will se giró hacia ellos rápidamente, poniéndose en posición de ataque al mirar al demonio, pero luego sus ojos dieron con el Brujo.

-Magnus?- preguntó aun mas confundido.

-Will- susurró Magnus, pensando en todos esos recuerdos que compartía con el ojiazul.

-Que está pasando aquí?- dijo Will sin dejar su postura, estaba alerta, a pesar de ver a Magnus frente a él no podía estar seguro de que no era un truco por parte de ese demonio.

-Hora de convencerlo- murmuró Asmodeus mirando divertido a Magnus.

-Will, escucha, necesito pedirte algo- dijo Magnus tranquilamente, pero Will no se calmó.

-Como se que eres el verdadero Magnus?- preguntó el Nefilim mirando hacia los dos frente a él.

-Como?

-Como se que no eres un truco hecho por ese Príncipe del Infierno?- preguntó Will cerrando fuertemente los puños.

-Will, soy yo...

-Pruébalo- le dijo el Cazador de Sombras, Magnus suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-De acuerdo. Recuerdas esa "alucinación" que tuviste en casa de Camille, cuando te sané por el veneno de demonio?- le preguntó, Will lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-No le conté a nadie esa locura, ni siquiera a Jem- dijo Will.

-Bueno, pues digamos que fue un poco más real que eso- le dijo Magnus, Will se enderezó y lo miró fijamente. Magnus se encogió de hombros- estaba molesto con Camille y tenía que darle celos de alguna forma, así que...

-Lo sabía! Me besaste!- saltó Will señalándolo acusadoramente- me utilizaste en tu sucio juego de mentiras para darle celos a tu pareja!

-Oh, cálmate, si te encantó- le dijo Magnus sonriendo de lado. Will gruñó por lo bajo.

-Nadie debe enterarse de ese beso- dijo Will cruzándose de brazos.

-Demasiado tarde- dijo Asmodeus sin poder evitar una risa, fue entonces que Will recordó que Magnus estaba parado junto a un demonio.

-Oh por Raziel! Magnus no me digas que te moriste!- saltó de pronto el Nefilim.

-Qué?- preguntó Magnus confundido.

-No te puedes morir! Te dejé cuidando a Tessa!- le reclamó Will, aparentemente olvidando por completo que un Príncipe del Infierno estaba justo frente a él.

-Nefilim, tenemos que...

-Espera, si estás muerto eso significa que algo terrible pasó!- dijo Will interrumpiendo a Asmodeus, el Demonio lo miró confundido- Tessa está bien? Dime que está bien! Y Jem?! Oh, por el Ángel! Se está acabando el mundo, no es cierto?!

-Oye, soy inmortal, no indestructible- le dijo Magnus sonriendo de lado, era el mismo Will de siempre.

-Y como es que te moriste y fuiste al infierno!?- exclamó Will señalando a Asmodeus, el Demonio lanzó los brazos al aire, exasperado, entonces si sabía que un Príncipe del Infierno estaba ahí y había decidido ignorarlo! Como se atrevía?!

-Will, no me fui al infierno- le explicó Magnus reuniendo paciencia- no estoy muert...

-No te puedes ir al infierno, eres una buena persona, loca, pero buena- dijo Will, Magnus se dio en la frente con la palma de la mano- no me digas que te fuiste para allá porque eres mitad demonio! Eso es injusto! Espera, eso significa que Tessa... Magnus! Tessa también es mitad demonio! Ella se irá para allá? No vendrá conmigo?! No, no, no! Oh, pero también tiene sangre de ángel, es mitad Nefilim! Lo que significa que...

-Cállate!- gritó Asmodeus haciendo saltar al Nefilim y al Brujo- cierra el pico de una vez y pon atención!

-Que carácter- murmuró Magnus alzando las cejas.

-Lo sé, le molesta que platiquemos- dijo Will cruzándose de brazos.

-Podrán platicar todo lo que quieran después, pero ya me harté de su parloteo sin sentido- dijo Asmodeus mirándolos molesto- ahora, habla tu.

-Bien- dijo Magnus obedeciendo y acercándose al espejo- Will, necesito tu ayuda, no estoy en el infierno, es otra dimensión, pero necesito que vengas para acá unos días.

-Claro- dijo Will sin preguntar mas.

-De verdad?- preguntaron el Brujo y el demonio, el primero contento y el segundo sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que si, como voy?- preguntó Will. Asmodeus miró hacia los lados, donde varios de los Brujos discutían contra el espejo en un intento de convencer a los Nefilim del otro lado de que los ayudara.

-Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba- murmuró el demonio, adelantándose y estirando la mano hacia el espejo para poner la palma sobre la plana superficie, murmuró unas palabras y luego se giró hacia Magnus- ni siquiera preguntó para qué.

-Eso, padre mío, se llama amistad- le dijo Magnus altaneramente- deberías practicarla de vez en cuando.

-Basta, me harás vomitar- murmuró Asmodeus volviendo su atención al espejo. En ese momento, el espejo se convirtió en una especie de portal- anda, Nefilim, adelante.

-Erm... Magnus?- preguntó Will, ya no se miraba su reflejo, pero su voz llegaba desde el otro lado del nuevo portal.

-Está bien, Will, ven- dijo Magnus y esperó. De pronto una mano apareció por el portal, el anillo de los Herondale la adornaba. El corazón de Magnus comenzó a latir desbocado. Rápidamente, Will pasó por el portal y miró a todas direcciones sorprendido antes de que su vista se fijara en Magnus. Una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro del brujo- Will.

-Tanto tiempo- dijo el Nefilim lanzándose a abrazar al Brujo.

-Demasiado- dijo Magnus correspondiendo al abrazo, se quedaron así un momento, ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando Asmodeus desapareció del lugar.

-Que bueno verte- le dijo Will en voz baja.

-A ti también- respondió Magnus sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al final, solo tres de los seis niños que quedaban habían conseguido ayuda de un Nefilim mayor. Magnus tenía a Will, Dora tenía a una Nefilim rubia y el Brujo hijo de Beelzebub había conseguido ayuda de una Nefilim castaña que ya pintaba canas en su cabello. Magnus se preguntó cómo funcionaba la edad en los Nefilim al morir, por que Will había muerto ya anciano y había aparecido ahí joven de unos veinte y algo.

-Will, recuerdas algo sobre dónde estabas antes de aparecer aquí?- le preguntó Magnus, Will se quedó pensativo un momento, antes de responder.

-No, no recuerdo nada- dijo Will- lo último que recuerdo... el sonido del violín de Jem, creo.

-Recuerdas toda tu vida, pero nada de tu muerte- dijo Magnus, Will asintió.

-No entiendo bien, pero...

-Atención, Brujos, Nefilim- Satan llamó la atención de todos los presentes, las dos chicas Nefilim estaban algo apartadas del grupo, los Brujos que habían logrado conseguir su ayuda no parecían molestarse en acercarse a ellas tampoco. Will era el único que permanecía entre el grupo de Subterráneos- los dejaremos ir a las habitaciones de sus niños para que les expliquen a los adultos que esta pasando. Si no consiguieron un adulto que les ayude, están en problemas.

-Niños? De que hablan?- preguntó Will en voz baja.

-Ya te explico, para eso necesito tu ayuda- le dijo Magnus también en voz baja.

-Recuerden las reglas, la prueba será dentro de cinco días. Ahora largo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Magnus, que está pasando aquí?- preguntó Will mientras seguía al Brujo hacia las habitaciones.

-Te explicaré bien las cosas una vez que lleguemos con Max- le dijo Magnus.

-Max? Quien es Max?- Will lo seguía mientras pasaban por varias puertas con los emblemas de las familias Nefilim grabados en ellas.

-Es el niño al que debes ayudar, Max Lightwood- le dijo Magnus antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Max.

-Lightwood?- Will seguía sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Ya te termino de explicar, ten paciencia- Magnus abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró en la habitación. Max estaba recostado en la cama, con un vaso con leche con chocolate en la mesita de noche, y estaba profundamente dormido- pasa.

-Él es Max?- preguntó Will en voz baja para no despertar al niño.

-Así es, ven siéntate- Magnus y Will se sentaron en el comedor y el Brujo se dedicó a explicar el juego al Nefilim. Will pareció consternado al escuchar el retorcido juego que habían organizado los demonios.

-Que, en el nombre de Raziel, es lo que les pasa?!- exclamó en voz baja- no pueden hacerle eso a un niño! Es inhuma... oh.

-Crees que no lo pensé desde el principio?- le preguntó Magnus mirándolo con las cejas alzadas- no quería participar, pero el premio es demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar, tenía que darle la oportunidad a Max.

-Y por qué elegiste a Max?- le preguntó Will.

-Max es...- Magnus se giró y observó al niño unos segundos- Max es el hermanito de mi novio.

-Disculpa?- preguntó Will con los ojos muy abiertos- novio? Tienes un novio...

-Si, Will, en este tiempo las parejas del mismo sexo no son tan tabú como antes- le dijo Magnus cruzándose de brazos.

-Deja eso, ese no es el asunto. Que tengas novio, está bien. Que estés saliendo con un Nefilim, bueno. Pero tú con un Lightworm?!- exclamó Will, se calló de inmediato cuando Max se removió incomodo.

-Baja la voz- lo regañó Magnus- y si, Alec Lightwood. Llevamos juntos un tiempo.

-Por Raziel- murmuró Will soltando una risa, Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Ya, no seas infantil- le dijo Magnus- volviendo al tema serio.

-Revivirás a su hermanito como regalo de bodas?- preguntó Will alzando las cejas.

-Deja eso!- le dijo Magnus mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados- no me podré perdonar si no le ayudo a Max con todo lo que pueda- dijo Magnus bajando la mirada- vi como su muerte afectó a Alec, no quiero volver a verlo así nunca más.

Will se puso serio al ver la mirada desolada que tenía el Brujo, nunca, en todos los años que lo conoció, lo había visto así. El Nefilim estiró la mano y la puso sobre la de Magnus, que descansaba sobre la mesa, y le dio un apretón. Magnus levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Will mirándolo a los ojos- no te preocupes, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Ayúdalo a él- dijo Magnus mirando al pequeño durmiente- la prueba pasada tuvo dificultades y terminó dándole con una flecha a uno de los demás, lo eliminó del juego, y se siente terrible por ello.

-Sabes, el hecho de que lo llames "juego" no cambia lo terrible de la situación- le dijo Will poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cama para observar a Max dormir.

-No puedo decir que asesinó a alguien, no es verdad- dijo Magnus girándose, aun sentado en el comedor- el niño no estaba vivo. Él no está vivo.

-Cierto- murmuró Will apartando los mechones negros de los ojos del pequeño- un Lightwood. Nunca, lo juro por el Ángel, pensé que tu terminarías con un Lightworm.

-Calla, tu hermana también terminó con uno- le dijo Magnus con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, pero Cecily nunca estuvo muy bien de la cabeza- le dijo Will volviendo junto a él a la mesa del comedor- creí que serías más sabio debido a tu edad.

-Alec no es nada como la arrogancia personificada que representa su familia- dijo Magnus- Alec es... es... ni siquiera tengo palabras.

-Vaya, para que tú te quedes sin palabras debe ser una persona de verdad especial- se burló Will con una media sonrisa.

-Claro que lo es- en ese momento Max se removió en la cama y comenzó a despertar. Magnus y Will se apresuraron a ir a su lado- Max, buenos días.

-Magnus, que...- Max medio abrió un ojo y se fijó en la figura detrás de Magnus, se despertó de inmediato y se enderezó en la cama mirando fijamente a Will.

-Tranquilo, es un amigo, vino aquí a ayudar- le explicó el Brujo haciéndose a un lado para que Will se acercara.

-Pensé que era Alec- susurró Max, decepcionado, antes de tomar sus anteojos y ponérselos, recuperando así toda su visión.

-Necesitas mucha corrección en esas gafas- le dijo Magnus alzando una ceja.

-De verdad piensas eso?- preguntó Will mirando burlonamente a Magnus- quien iba a pensar que en todos estos años no me pudiste olvidar.

-Cierra el pico, no tienes nada que ver con Alec- le dijo Magnus pretendiendo indignación.

-Claro que no, un Lightworm nunca me llegará ni a los talones- dijo Will hinchándose de orgullo, Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Mi apellido es Lightwood- dijo Max mirando al recién llegado con ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso dije, Lightworm- le aseguró Will.

-Lightwood!

-Si, Lightworm- Magnus rodó los ojos, le había traído un niño como ayuda a otro niño.

-Ya, dejen eso. Max, escucha, él es Will Herondale, va a ayudarnos de aquí en adelante- explicó el Brujo mirando al niño. Los ojos de Max se abrieron a más no poder.

-Eres Nefilim?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Así es- le dijo Will con una sonrisa.

-Me va a entrenar alguien que si sabe?!- preguntó Max, emocionado.

-Primero que nada: ouch- dijo Magnus mirando al pequeño con ojos entrecerrados- y segundo, si, él te ayudará no solo a entrenar, sino que se le permitirá asistir contigo a la tercera prueba.

-De verdad?!- saltó Max con emoción. Estaba feliz, feliz de que ya no tendría que pasar por eso él solo, si bien tenía a Magnus para darle ayuda, el Brujo no estaba junto con él físicamente y no podía ayudarlo a escapar en una situación de alto riesgo. Pero ahora con Will, un Nefelim experimentado, podría pasar por todo eso más fácilmente- iras conmigo? Me ayudarás?

-Por supuesto que sí- le dijo Will inclinándose para quedar a la altura del niño.

-Muchas gracias!- le dijo Max con una tierna sonrisa que se encargó de derretir el corazón del Cazador de Sombras mayor.

-Seremos una maquina de supervivencia, tu y yo, nos protegeremos el uno al otro- le dijo Will revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello.

-No soy muy bueno con las armas- dijo Max bajando la mirada- solo con el arco.

-No te preocupes, pequeño, yo te ayudo- le dijo Will con una cálida sonrisa, el niño le sonrió de regreso poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño para preparase para empezar el día.

-Bueno, supongo que no me necesitarán?- preguntó Magnus cruzándose de brazos, Will se giró a mirarlo.

-No, tengo todo bajo control- le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-En ese caso me voy, tengo un novio que no está nada feliz de que me desaparezca sin decirle nada- le dijo Magnus girándose y dirigiéndose lentamente a la puerta.

-Magnus- lo llamó Will antes de que el Brujo saliera. Will lo miró serio- haré todo lo que pueda por Max, lo juro.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo el Subterráneo antes de salir y dejar solos a los dos Nefilim. Suspiró una vez que la puerta se cerró, por lo menos Max ya no se quedaría solo. Y ahora con la ayuda de Will, Max tenía muchas más posibilidades de ganar.

Caminó lentamente hacia el área del portal, pensando en Alec. Seguro seguía molesto, tenía que hablar con él, pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para darle. Se detuvo frente al portal, pensando en ir al Instituto a hablar con Alec. A pesar de que ahora tenía a Will para ayudarlo, aun tendría que salir del departamento para ir a supervisar y para reunirse con los demonios y los otros Brujos. No podía seguirla mintiendo, pero ya no podía con esa carga de conciencia. Suspiró tomando una decisión y luego se metió en el portal deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Alec entendiera las cosas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus se detuvo frente a la reja del Instituto y llamó a Alec, como lo esperaba no obtuvo respuesta, así que optó por Isabelle. Le envió un mensaje de texto, por si Alec estaba cerca no la escuchara hablar con él y la detuviera para que no abriera la puerta. Unos minutos después, Izzy apareció por la puerta principal y Magnus la observó acercarse lentamente hacia la reja. Lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, claro, Alec ya le había contado lo que había sucedido y seguramente la chica estaba enfurecida con Magnus por mentirle tan descaradamente a su hermano.

-Izzy...

-Escúchame bien- lo interrumpió la chica- solo te dejo entrar porque Alec merece una explicación justa a tus estupideces- le dijo la chica, Magnus suspiró- hablarás con él pero ten muy en claro que entras al Instituto bajo tu propia responsabilidad, si lastimas a mi hermano más de lo que ya lo hiciste, Jace y yo no te dejaremos salir de aquí con vida, entendido?

-Si- fue todo lo que dijo el Brujo. Izzy abrió la reja y lo dejó entrar, sin dejar la mirada envenenada en todo momento. Magnus caminó rápidamente por el Instituto, con Isabelle siguiéndolo de cerca. Llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Alec y tocó levemente.

-Adelante- escuchó la voz del Nefilim del otro lado, Magnus avanzó para abrir la puerta e Izzy se movió junto con él.

-Disculpa?- le dijo Magnus, la chica lo miró.

-Qué?- le preguntó la Nefilim.

-Quiero hablar con Alec a solas- le dijo sin abrir la puerta.

-Pero yo también quiero saber que excusa le darás- dijo Izzy cruzándose de brazos. Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Esto es asunto de pareja, no entrarás- le dijo Magnus.

-Claro que entraré, tengo que supervisar- le dijo Isabelle cruzándose de brazos también.

-Isabelle...

-Entraré, y no puedes detenerme- le dijo la chica poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros. Izzy sonrió satisfecha y se adelantó para seguirlo, Magnus se detuvo y se giró en un intento por distraer a la chica- no, espera, no puedo hacerlo.

-No te creo el descaro!- exclamó Izzy lanzando los brazos al aire, frustrada.

-No puedo hacerle esto a Alec- dijo Magnus negando lentamente con la cabeza, Izzy se giró, tomándose la cabeza con las manos, iba a matarlo, asesinaría a Magnus ahí y en ese momen... miró a Magnus girarse y abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermano rápidamente, Izzy saltó para seguirlo. Magnus entró en la habitación de Alec tan rápido como pudo y cerró la puerta, sellándola con un hechizo.

-Oye! Bane, ábreme!- exclamó Izzy aporreando la puerta, pero el hechizo de Magnus protegería la madera para que, por más que Izzy atacara la puerta, esta no se destrozaría. Magnus se giró y miró a Alec, estaba sentado sobre su cama con un libro abierto en el regazo- Magnus, hablo en serio!

-Por favor, solo quiero hablar- dijo Magnus mirando fijamente a Alec. El ojiazul lo miró fijamente antes de mirar hacia la puerta.

-Basta, Izzy, está bien- la chica dejó de golpear la puerta.

-Jace y yo estaremos esperándote en el vestíbulo, Bane!- advirtió la Cazadora de Sombras antes de irse. Magnus y Alec se quedaron en silencio unos minutos antes de que el Brujo comenzara la conversación.

-Se que estas molesto conmigo- le dijo Magnus, Alec no dejó de mirarlo fijamente- sabes que nunca pretendí lastimarte, no lo haría, no fue mi intención.

-Magnus...

-No soporto que estés molesto conmigo- lo interrumpió el Brujo- me prometí a mi mismo no decirte nada, pero ya no puedo... es demasiado difícil.

-Vas a decirme en donde estuviste la otra noche?- preguntó Alec mirando al Brujo, preocupado.

-Así es- respondió seriamente el Subterráneo. Alec lo miró fijamente unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer.

-Bien- fue todo lo que dijo, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

-Puedo sentarme?- preguntó Magnus señalando el otro lado de la cama del chico. Alec lo miró y asintió, pasando saliva pesadamente. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en la cama, Magnus respiró profundamente mirando al suelo- la verdad no sé ni cómo empezar.

-Magnus, si es lo que pienso que es, creo que no quiero saberlo- dijo Alec cerrando los ojos con dolor.

-Cariño, dudo mucho que lo que te voy a decir sea lo que piensas- dijo Magnus, Alec lo miró confundido, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- estoy un 99% seguro de que no te imaginas ni la mitad de lo que te contaré.

-Entonces?- preguntó el Nefilim y Magnus suspiró.

-Creo que empezare por el principio- dijo Magnus girándose para quedar de frente al ojiazul- recuerdas... hace varias semanas tuve pesadillas, despertaba a diario debido a ellas.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo Alec.

-Soñaba con mi padre- Magnus vio sus palabras hacer efecto en Alec- me estaba llamando.

-Acaso él... quieres decir que... se enteró? Se enteró de lo de Simon?- preguntó Alec sumamente preocupado. Magnus se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no, eso no... la verdad no tengo ni idea, pero no ha mencionado nada- dijo Magnus, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza Simon. Con todo lo de Max y los otros niños no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso.

-Pero necesitaba hablar contigo?- preguntó Alec, confundido.

-Así es, de hecho no fui el único Brujo al que llamaron- le dijo.

-"Llamaron"? No fue solo tu padre?- preguntó Alec, Magnus tomó aire, tenía mucho que explicar pero su voz no parecía querer cooperar.

-No, yo... Alec, quiero que prometas que escucharas todo sin interrumpir- le pidió- quiero que sepas que nunca pretendí lastimarte, lo hice con toda la intención de ayudar, quiero hacerte feliz.

-Magnus, no comprendo- dijo Alec mirando a su Brujo con preocupación. Que podía ser tan malo como para tener a su juguetón novio en ese estado?

-Bien, te explicaré todo- dijo Magnus pasando saliva pesadamente antes de comenzar a contarle toda la verdad a su Nefilim.

Mientras hablaba, evitaba mirar al ojiazul, cuyo rostro se llenaba de dolor con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Los ojos de Alec se llenaron de lagrimas en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su hermanito. Se cubrió la boca con una mano al empezar a sollozar cuando Magnus dijo lo que el niño tendría que hacer. Cuando Magnus iba por la parte de la llegada de Will, Alec ya derramaba incontables lagrimas mientras sollozaba suavemente.

-Solo faltan dos pruebas más- finalizó Magnus al fin mirando a su Nefilim. Alec estaba completamente deshecho, feliz por la oportunidad, pero horrorizado por lo que su hermanito estaba pasando- Alec...

-No... no puedo...- Alec comenzó a sollozar fuertemente y Magnus se inclinó para abrazarlo. El Nefilim lloró con el rostro escondido en el pecho de su pareja. Magnus se limitó a acariciarle la espalda y dejar que sacara todo el dolor que sentía.

-Alec? Estas bien?- la preocupada voz de Jace se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la puerta, había escuchado los fuertes sollozos y había ido a asegurarse de que su Parabatai estuviese bien.

-Les puedo decir?- le preguntó al Brujo.

-Es tu decisión- le dijo Magnus seriamente. Alec lo pensó y comprendió porque Magnus no se lo había dicho al principio. Era doloroso saberlo, si, pero no quería ni pensar en cómo se sentiría si Max no ganaba. Pasaría por todo el proceso de perdida nuevamente, y no podría soportarlo.

-Alec?- insistió Jace.

-Estoy bien- respondió el ojiazul rápidamente, no podía decirle- no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Izzy me dijo que Magnus estaba aquí- le dijo, podía escuchar lo molesto que estaba el rubio.

-Está bien, Jace. Magnus esta aquí conmigo, está todo bien- dijo Alec hablando con la voz más segura y firme que pudo conseguir.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jace sin sonar muy convencido- estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas, bien?

-Si, gracias- dijo Alec. Esperaron a que Jace se alejara para seguir hablando- quiero verlo.

-Alec...

-Necesito ver a Max, Magnus, por favor- suplicó el Nefilim levantando la mirada hacia el Subterráneo. Magnus cerró los ojos con dolor.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes, no podrás ingresar a esa dimensión, Alec, es imposible- le dijo negando con la cabeza. Alec derramó un par de lagrimas mas y se abrazó al Brujo- quieres quedarte aquí? Volveremos a casa en la mañana.

-No, no puedo quedarme y ocultarle esto a mi familia, es muy difícil- dijo Alec negando rápidamente con la cabeza- vamos a casa.

-Seguro?- preguntó Magnus, Alec se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Sí, vamos.

Después de que Alec se lavara el rostro para deshinchar un poco sus ojos, los dos se dirigieron a la salida para ir a su departamento. Como había prometido, Izzy estaba esperándolos en el vestíbulo, pero después de una rápida explicación de mentira por parte de Alec, la chica los dejó ir no sin antes mirar a Magnus fijamente, estudiándolo. La pareja salió del Instituto y caminó lentamente por las heladas calles de Nueva York, sin hablar, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban en piloto automático hacia su hogar. Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	6. Sorpresas

Otro capítulo..! Ahora que Alec ya sabe toda la verdad, le va a ser mas fácil a Magnus supervisar a Max y Will para que no destruyan la habitación..xD pero bueno.. al tratar con demonios siempre va a haber sorpresas... buenas o malas.. ya veremos...xD disfruten..!

 **Rebe Marauder:** lo sé.. si no era divorcio seguro..xD veamos si se atreverán a decírselo a alguien mas..! gracias por tu Review..!

 **Goshy:** me alegra mucho que te gustara el capi anterior..! ahora las cosas serán un poco más divertidas ya que llegó Will..! Alec no está molesto con Magnus.. bueno si lo estaba, pero ahora que sabe toda la verdad las cosas serán un poco menos complicadas para el Brujo... espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y me sigas teniendo paciencia a pesar de todo lo que me tardo..-.- muchas gracias..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Sorpresas..!**

Después de la explicación al Nefilim, Alec había llorado en silencio toda la noche y la mañana siguiente ya estaba más tranquilo. A partir de ese día, Alec mandaba a Magnus muy temprano por la mañana a que revisara como estaba Max. Por más que el Brujo le aseguraba que el pequeño estaba en buenas manos junto al esposo de Tessa, Alec insistía en que tenía que ir, supervisar, y después contarle todo a él. Alec había intentado convencerlo de que le llevara una carta a Max escrita por él, diciendo cuanto lo extrañaba y que lo apoyaba al cien por ciento para que ganara, pero Magnus le había dicho que no era buena idea, solo lograría distraer al niño cuando necesitaba estar concentrado y pensar frío para la siguiente prueba. Al final, Alec admitió que tenía razón.

-Está mejorando entonces?- preguntó Alec mientras preparaba el desayuno, Magnus lo miraba sentado en el desayunador.

-Mucho, Will es buen maestro, pero sus bases fueron lo que lo ayudaron mas- le dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, Alec lo miró sonriendo también, faltaban solo dos días para la prueba y escuchar eso lo tranquilizaba un poco- ha progresado mucho no solo con el arco, también le gusta lanzar dagas.

-Supongo que será especialista en ataques a distancia- dijo Alec, feliz.

-Recuerda que será Mundano- le aclaró Magnus, Max no podría volver a ser Nefilim ni aunque bebiera de la Copa Mortal, quería que Alec lo entendiera.

-Lo sé, lo sé- le dijo el Nefilim- eso no impide que pueda entrenar, cierto?

-Supongo que es verdad- dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros mientras bajaba del desayunador- huele delicioso.

-Son solo huevos- dijo Alec sacando el pan del tostador.

-Muero de hambre- dijo Magnus dándole un beso en la cabeza al Nefilim y tomando ambos platos para llevarlos al comedor, Alec llevaba el pan y el café. Ambos se sentaron para comenzar a comer- esto esta delicioso.

-Voy mejorando- se alegró Alec, Magnus le sonrió, y estaba dispuesto a llevarse otro bocado a la boca cuando sintió una punzada en su muñeca, dejó el tenedor sobre el palto y miró la pulsera que le habían entregado el primer día de la competencia. Era un llamado general, los demonios los mandaban llamar. Magnus levantó la mirada hacia Alec, quien ya lo miraba preocupado- que pasó? Es Max? Esta bien? Le pasó algo?

-No es Max- le respondió Magnus rápidamente- los demonios nos llaman, quieren anunciar algo.

-Anunciar?- preguntó Alec mientras los dos se ponían de pie, Magnus ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Como cuando nos dijeron que llamarían Nefilim adultos- le explicó a Alec abriendo la puerta principal- a ver que se les ocurrió esta vez. Volveré en cuanto tenga información.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo Alec, Magnus le dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de salir a toda prisa del departamento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al llegar a la dimensión en donde estaban los niños, Magnus se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la habitación de Max, pero los demás Brujos estaban en el salón general, lo que lo detuvo y lo hizo dirigirse hacia allá.

-Que sucede?- preguntó al primero que tuvo enfrente.

-No lo sabemos, aquí estaba Beelzebub hace un momento, pero dijo que ahora regresaba- le explicó Dora, la Bruja de cabello morado.

-Y los niños?

-No podemos ingresar a las habitaciones, supongo que primero quieren hacernos saber lo que quieren decir- le explicó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Bienvenidos- Mammon apareció ante ellos con una enorme sonrisa de anticipación en el rostro, a Magnus no le dio buena espina- tenemos un anuncio para ustedes.

-Como ya saben, la prueba es en dos días- informó Asmodeus apareciendo detrás de Mammon junto con Beelzebub- y hemos decidido darles un poco de... motivación, a los pequeños.

-Motivación?- preguntó uno de los Brujos.

-Así es, motivación, para que luchen más que nunca por el premio- dijo Mammon- lo que haremos será dejarlos hablar con sus familias antes de la prueba.

-Qué?

-No pueden hacer eso!

-Eso no los motivará! En todo caso los va a distraer- dijo Dora, Magnus miraba a los demonios, molesto. Sabía que tramaban, no era solo para descolocar a los niños y distraerlos durante la prueba, sino que el dolor y desolación que sentirían las familias y el niño al momento de verse sería un exquisito manjar para ellos.

-Es egoísta- murmuró Magnus, su padre lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Somos demonios, que esperabas?- le preguntó descaradamente- ahora, mañana en la mañana los llamaremos.

-Tengan a la familia reunida en un solo lugar para que puedan ver al niño, no podrán tocarlo, pero si verlo como ustedes lo hacen durante las pruebas- explicó Mammon.

-Ni siquiera conozco a la familia del chico!- saltó el hijo de Satan.

-Esa no es nuestra culpa- dijo Beelzebub- y más les vale tenerlos ahí si no quieren que su niño quede descalificado.

-Esto es una estupidez.

-No puedo creerlo- se quejaron los Brujos, Magnus se talló los ojos con una mano, ahora que haría?

-No verán al niño hasta mañana- anunció Beelzebub, los Brujos simplemente bufaron y gruñeron disconformes, tenían que seguir las absurdas reglas de los demonios si querían seguir en el juego- ahora pueden irse, shoo shoo.

Magnus corrió hacia el portal, si no podía ver a Max no tenía caso seguir ahí, era más importante hablar con Alec para pensar como le dirían a la familia que Max estaba medio vivo. Llegó a casa y Alec estaba limpiando los restos del desayuno, había sido una reunión bastante rápida. El ojiazul dejó los platos sucios y corrió hacia Magnus.

-Qué pasó? Max está bien?- preguntó en cuanto llegó frente al Brujo.

-Max está bien, pero no me dejaron verlo- dijo Magnus.

-Como que no?!- se asustó Alec- si no lo viste como sabes que está bien?! Magnus, tienes que...

-Sshhh, tranquilo, Alec, tranquilízate, escúchame- Magnus le puso las manos en los hombros a su novio para calmarlo- Max esta con Will, estará bien con él, no hay ningún peligro en la habitación en que se encuentran, de acuerdo?

-Bien, si, está a salvo- murmuró Alec asintiendo rápidamente espantando las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en otro problema- dijo Magnus, Alec lo miró fijamente.

-Que sucede?

-Los demonios nos dijeron que mañana harían una reunión- le explicó Magnus suspirando- mañana dejarán que las familias vean a sus niños.

-Qué?!- gritó Alec abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Debo tener a toda la familia de Max reunida en un solo lugar para que puedan verlo- le dijo Magnus caminando hacia la sala, lleno de frustración- se que lo hacen solo para distraer a los pequeños y que se desconcentren durante la prueba.

-Son unos... no puedo... pero que...

-Lo sé, todos nos quejamos- dijo Magnus dejándose caer recostado en el sillón de tres plazas- pero si no los reunimos descalificaran a nuestro niño.

-Oh, por el Ángel- Alec cayó sentado en un sillón con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Le tendría que decir a su familia? No quería ni imaginar la reacción de sus hermanos, y su madre! No podía hacerle eso a su mamá. Y su padre? La relación de sus padres se había terminado de romper debido a la muerte de su hermanito. No sabía cómo los afectaría volver a verlo.

-Alec- sintió a Magnus abrazarlo por la espalda y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que soltaba lagrimas silenciosas.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, no?- le preguntó a Magnus sin mirarlo- si no descalificarán a Max.

-Me temo que si- le dijo Magnus recargando su cabeza contra la de su Nefilim. Alec suspiró dejándose abrazar.

-Vamos al Instituto esta noche- le dijo Alec.

-Será mejor que lo hagamos lo más pronto posible, necesitamos contarles todo, y también contactar a tu padre- le dijo Magnus, Alec se estremeció, pero asintió, era mejor ir ya mismo al Instituto, para reunir a toda la familia y tener más tiempo de explicarles lo que sucedía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de meditar una media hora, Magnus y Alec se dirigieron al Instituto. El Nefilim le había enviado un mensaje de texto a su madre diciendo que tenía que hablar urgentemente con ellos, Robert incluido. Su madre le había respondido que lo llamaría de inmediato y que lo estarían esperando en la biblioteca. Magnus y Alec llegaron a la reja del Instituto y vieron a Jace y Clary, aparentemente despidiéndose.

-Hola, Alec, Magnus- saludó la pelirroja.

-Hola, Clary- dijo Alec, Clary lo miró preocupada.

-Alec, estas bien? Luces preocupado- le dijo la pelirroja cuando se acercaron mas.

-Yo... estoy bien, es solo...

-Alexander- Maryse apareció del otro lado de la reja, lo miraba confundida.

-Mamá- dijo Alec perdiendo el poco color que le quedaba.

-Tu padre está por llegar- anunció Maryse.

-Robert va a venir?- preguntó Jace, confundido.

-Si, Alec dice tener algo que contarnos- dijo Maryse abriendo la reja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Y necesitas a Robert presente también?- preguntó Jace alzando una ceja, luego pareció darse cuenta de algo- por el Ángel! Te vas a casar?!

-Qué?!- saltó el ojiazul, Clary saltó de alegría y Maryse quedó pálida.

-Oh, Magnus, eso es genial!

-Quiero ser el padrino- dijo Jace, Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Cierra el pico! No me voy a casar- le dijo Alec ganando un poco de color al sonrojarse.

-No veo ninguna otra razón para que mandes llamar a tu padre al Instituto- dijo Jace. Alec miró a su mamá, estaba pálida pero había mantenido la compostura.

-Madre, no voy a casarme, tranquila- le dijo Alec.

-Entonces? Que es tan importante como para reunir a tus padres?- preguntó Jace alzando una ceja.

-De hecho necesito que estés ahí también- le dijo a Jace- Izzy está aquí?

-Sí te vas a casar y no quieres que arruine la sorpresa, cierto?- preguntó Jace sonriendo burlonamente.

-Que no, es algo mucho más importante- le dijo Alec.

-Que puede ser más importante que casarte con la persona que amas?- preguntó Clary sin entender.

-Max- susurró Magnus, pero todos lo escucharon, Maryse se quedó de piedra y Jace y Clary miraron al Brujo, sorprendidos- podemos entrar a hablar?

Todos entraron, incluso Clary, que ya estaba por irse, y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Robert aun no llegaba, pero había dicho que llegaría directo a la biblioteca, así que lo esperarían ahí. Magnus hizo aparecer te para todos. Clary, que había ido a llamar a Isabelle, entró lentamente en la silenciosa biblioteca, Robert e Izzy venían detrás de ella.

-Que está pasando?- preguntó el Lightwood padre al mirar a todos reunidos en la biblioteca con cara de angustia.

-Papá, siéntate, necesitamos decirles algo- dijo Alec. Robert frunció el ceño y luego se dio cuenta de la fuerza con la que Magnus tomaba la mano de Alec y se asustó.

-Te vas a casar?- preguntó perdiendo todo el color de su rostro.

-Por el Ángel- susurró Alec pasándose una mano por el rostro.

-No, no nos vamos a casar- dijo Magnus rodando los ojos- pero es bastante ofensivo que se asusten de solo pensarlo.

-No, no estaba asustado, yo...

-No importa, papá. Magnus y yo no nos casaremos, siéntate por favor- lo interrumpió Alec. Robert, que se había sonrojado un poco, le hizo caso a su hijo y tomó asiento junto a Maryse. Izzy se había sentado junto a Jace y Clary se quedó junto a ellos, no se sentía muy cómoda ya que eso era claramente un asunto familiar, pero Jace había insistido en que debía quedarse.

-Entonces?- Jace fue el que rompió el tenso silencio- que es todo esto y por qué tiene que ver con Max?

-Como?- preguntó Robert mirando a Maryse, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y señaló a Alec y Magnus.

-Magnus les explicará todo, pero por favor, no lo interrumpan y escuchen todo lo que tiene que decir, si?- les dijo Alec, Jace e Izzy asintieron rápidamente, sus padres se miraron entre si y después asintieron lentamente. Alec se giró hacia Magnus, alzando las cejas para que comenzara a hablar.

-Bueno, quiero que sepan que todas mis intenciones fueron buenas, desde un principio- les dijo firmemente, Jace e Izzy volvieron a asentir, Robert frunció las cejas, Maryse se quedó completamente inmóvil- la situación es complicada y para nada grata, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de traer de vuelta a Max, sin importar que.

-Qué?!- exclamaron todos, Clary incluida.

-Prometieron no interrumpir- les advirtió Alec. Todos miraron fijamente a Magnus para que continuara.

-Bien, les explicaré todo- dijo Magnus apartando la mirada de los padres de Alec, no lo creía, pero era mucho más difícil decírselos a ellos que a su novio.

Magnus comenzó a contarles todo, comenzando por como los Príncipes del Infierno habían organizado todo y también el grandioso premio que ganarían. Robert tomó la mano de Maryse, y ella la apretó fuertemente, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Les dijo las limitaciones que tendría Max si llegaba a ganar, y dejó lo difícil para el final. Les dijo en lo que consistían las pruebas y no tuvo la fuerza de mirar los horrorizados rostros de los padres del pequeño. Izzy soltó un sollozo y Jace se apresuró a rodearla con los brazos. No quiso decirles que Max había logrado sacar a uno de los niños del juego, la situación ya era difícil como para torturarlos con esa información. Intentó calmarlos al contarles del esposo de Tessa, pero no pareció funcionar mucho. Maryse lloraba en silencio, Robert le acariciaba la mano distraídamente, tenía la mirada perdida en el techo y se notaba que luchaba por no dejar salir las lagrimas.

-La tercera prueba será pasado mañana- finalizó Magnus- los Demonios quieren que la familia del niño lo anime mañana.

-Tienen que ir todos mañana a nuestro departamento, si no descalificaran a Max- dijo Alec mirando a su familia. Jace asintió mirando a su Parabatai, Izzy escondía su rostro en el pecho de Jace y sollozaba suavemente.

-Yo... necesito un minuto- dijo Maryse con la voz más firme que pudo lograr, se puso de pie y salió de la biblioteca a paso rápido.

-Mamá- la llamó Alec, pero Maryse no se volvió y salió de la biblioteca.

-Maryse- Robert se puso de pie rápidamente y la siguió. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Alec se giró hacia Magnus.

-Estarán bien- intentó tranquilizarlo el Brujo. Alec escondió el rostro en su pecho.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí hoy?- le preguntó Alec con la voz amortiguada.

-Sí, está bien- dijo Magnus sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Puedo asistir mañana yo también?- preguntó Clary, hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de todo- se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero...

-Clary- la interrumpió Jace, mirándola fijamente. Clary miró al chico y supo que tenía que ir, tenía que estar ahí para apoyarlos.

-Por supuesto que sí, mientras más personas más energía para los demonios, estarán contentos- dijo Magnus- de hecho, ahora que lo mencionas...

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Alec levantando el rostro para mirar a su novio. Magnus sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón al ver las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas del Nefilim. Levantó una mano y le acarició las mejillas quitando un poco las lagrimas.

-Will también estará ahí- le dijo- Tessa y Jem no me perdonarían si no los dejo por lo menos verlo.

-Llamarás a Tessa?- le preguntó Alec limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Sí, le enviaré un mensaje- dijo el Brujo- es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

-No voy a poder dormir- dijo Izzy, Jace asintió apoyándola- no sabiendo que mañana veré a mi hermanito.

-Escúchenme, no se los quiero decir a sus padres porque no me parece prudente- dijo Magnus dirigiéndose a los tres chicos Lightwood- pero ustedes deben mantenerse fuertes, no por sus padres, sino por Max. No nos podemos dar el lujo de que se distraiga mucho antes de la prueba. Manténganse positivos, apóyenlo y asegúrenle que ganará, de acuerdo?

-Claro- dijo Jace.

-Ganará- siguió Izzy sin dejar de soltar lagrimas- tiene que ganar.

-Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacerlo realidad- le aseguró Magnus mirándola fijamente. Izzy asintió.

-Puedo quedarme aquí?- preguntó Clary, acercándose a ellos, Jace le pasó un brazo por la cintura- no quiero volver a casa y no decirle nada a mi mamá.

-Quédate- dijo Jace levantando la mirada hacia ella, Clary le acarició el cabello.

-Vamos todos- dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie y tirando de la mano de Alec para que lo siguiera- intenten dormir, mañana será un día difícil.

-Magnus tiene razón- Alec se puso de pie y fue hacia su hermana para ayudarla a ponerse de pie- vamos, Izzy, te llevaré a tu habitación.

-Le enviaré el mensaje a Tessa y enseguida subo, si?- le dijo Magnus a Alec antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y salir de la biblioteca.

-Alec- lo llamó Izzy mientras caminaban lentamente detrás de Clary y Jace para salir de la biblioteca.

-Si?

-No me dejes sola, por favor- pidió Izzy en voz baja. Alec miró a su hermana, ella nunca, jamás mostraba debilidad, pero cuando se trataba de Max era diferente. Alec miró a Clary y Jace salir de la biblioteca tomados de la mano, Jace no estaría solo esa noche. Sus padres también se tenían el uno al otro, y él tenía a Magnus, pero Simon estaba en Idris y no podía salir de la Academia.

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy- le dijo Alec pasándole un brazo por los hombros y sosteniéndola mientras caminaban. Esperaba que a Magnus no le importara dormir solo en su habitación esa noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Mueve tu pie hacia adelante, Max, así le darás mas fuerza al tiro- le indicó Will. Max observó sus pies un segundo y después hizo lo que le indicó al lanzar la daga. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que, si bien la daga no había dado en el centro, se había hundido el doble de lo que lo había hecho en el lanzamiento anterior- justo así, perfecto.

-Solo me falta mejorar la puntería- dijo Max jugueteando con otra daga en sus manos. Llevaba puesto un cinturón con varias dagas sostenidas en él. Will maniobraba con una espada mientras miraba al niño practicar.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo, eres bueno con las flechas, no te tomará mucho aprender a lanzar dagas- dijo Will sonriéndole.

-Oye, Will, como conociste a Magnus?- le preguntó Max mientras se preparaba para otro lanzamiento.

-Como? Uff, fue hace muchísimo tiempo- le dijo Will paseándose alrededor del chico.

-Que tan muchísimo tiempo?- preguntó Max. Will se quedó en silencio, confundido.

-La verdad ni idea, que año es?- le preguntó al pequeño.

-Era el año 2008 cuando yo...- Max se quedó callado y volvió a las dagas.

-2008! Entonces si fue hace muchísimo. Yo lo conocí por 1880- le dijo Will soltando una risa.

-Qué?!- exclamó Max lanzando la daga sin cuidado y casi dándole a Will en el pie.

-Max!- lo regañó Will al momento que saltaba para esquivar la daga.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el pequeño con una inocente sonrisa- pero entonces cuantos años tiene Magnus?!

-No lo sé, siempre miente con eso. Parece señora cuarentona- dijo Will tomando la daga del suelo y entregándosela a Max- supongo que ha de tener unos 500.

-500!- saltó Max abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Ni se le notan, cierto?- preguntó Will burlonamente. Max negó con la cabeza.

-No sabía que era tan viejo- murmuró el niño volviendo a sus lanzamientos.

-Sí, no refleja la sabiduría que todos esos años le debieron de proporcionar- dijo Will alzando una ceja.

-Entonces tu eres bien viejo también- le dijo Max, Will soltó una risa.

-Bueno, morí hace mucho- le explicó- pero si, viví en una época muy diferente a la tuya.

-Y tenías familia?- Max lanzó una última daga antes de ir y recoger todas para volver a empezar.

-Familia- murmuró Will mirando hacia el vacío- si tenía familia. Una esposa e hijos. También una hermana, de hecho mi hermana se casó con un Lightwood.

-De verdad?- le preguntó Max desatascando las dagas de la madera.

-Sip, Gabriel Lightwor... wood- se corrigió al ver la mirada de pocos amigos del pequeño- los Lightwood de antes eran rubios.

-Gabriel Lightwood?- dijo Max haciendo memoria- Gabriel Lightwood. Así se llamaba alguien que... creo que era mi tátara tátara tátara abuelo o algo así.

-De verdad?- preguntó Will mirando al pequeño.

-Vivía en Londres- aseguró Max volviendo a donde estaba Will para volver a lanzar dagas.

-Por el Ángel, eres pariente de mi hermana- dijo Will alzando una ceja.

-Eres mi tátara tátara tátara tío?- dijo Max en tono burlón.

-En ese caso más te vale respetarme- dijo Will picándole las costillas al pequeño haciendo que se retorciera, riendo.

-No respeto a mis hermanos, que te hace pensar que te respetaré a ti?- le preguntó Max soltando una risa.

-Eres un...- Will comenzó a perseguir a Max por la sala de entrenamientos. El niño reía mientras corría en círculos huyendo de Will. Se divertían corriendo, hasta que el sonido de una alarma los interrumpió. Max, asustado, corrió para ponerse al lado del adulto.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó el niño, Will sostuvo la espada con fuerza.

-No tengo idea. Esto no ha pasado antes?- preguntó Will.

-No, nunca había...

-Diez... nueve... ocho...

-Que es esa cuenta regresiva?- Will tomó a Max por el brazo para que no se separara de él.

-Solo se escucha al iniciar una prueba!- exclamó Max aferrándose a la camisa de Will.

-Siete... seis... cinco...

-Iniciará la prueba?- preguntó Will.

-Magnus!- Max corrió hacia el circulo azul junto a la puerta para llamar al Brujo, pero no alcanzó a llegar.

-Cuatro... tres... dos...

-Max!- Will corrió tras el niño justo cuando una luz blanca comenzaba a rodearlos.

-Lamentamos el inconveniente, la prueba iniciará un poco antes de lo acordado- se dejó escuchar la voz de Lucifer.

-Uno...

Max y Will aparecieron en una explanada rodeada de frondosos árboles. Los demás niños y las dos adultas también habían aparecido, esparcidos por la explanada y todos luciendo igual de confundidos. Max estaba a unos pasos de Will, ninguno entendía porque habían entrado en la prueba tan abruptamente. Una de las dos niñas que quedaban, Lorrane, Max la conocía, fue la primera en reaccionar. Tenía una daga en la mano y la lanzó hacia el niño que tenía más cerca, el cual resultó ser Max.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus les había enviado un mensaje de fuego a Tessa y Jem diciéndoles que era urgente que fueran a Nueva York, que abriría un portal para ellos para que llegaran lo más pronto posible. Y así lo hicieron, Magnus abrió un portal en su sala y Jem y Tessa aparecieron por él a primera hora de la mañana. Los Lightwood ya estaban ahí, todos en la sala, luciendo completamente nerviosos, cada uno tenía una taza de té en las manos.

-Magnus, que es tan urgente?- preguntó Tessa al sentir la tensión en el lugar.

-Sshh, aquí no, vengan- dijo Magnus dirigiéndolo a una de las habitaciones para invitados, no quería repetir toda la información frente a la familia de Max.

-Por que los Lightwood están...

-Escuchen, no tenemos mucho tiempo, lamento no haberles dicho antes pero apenas ayer me enteré de que podrían verlo- interrumpió Magnus a Jem una vez que cerró la puerta.

-Verlo? Ver a quien?- preguntó Tessa confundida.

-A Will- dijo Magnus y vio como la pareja se quedaba paralizada. Suspiró y dejó que sus palabras hicieran efecto.

-Will?- repitió Tessa- como... como que Will, Magnus, de que estas...

-Pasó algo, algo con el pequeño hijo de los Lightwood- le dijo Magnus explicando rápidamente, Jem y Tessa abrieron mucho los ojos, sabían que el menor de los Lightwood había muerto en Idris- los Príncipes del Infierno les están dando a él y a otro puñado de niños la posibilidad de recuperar su vida. Tienen que superar ciertas pruebas y ahora nos permitieron llamar a un Nefilim adulto para que los ayudara.

-Will- susurró Jem con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Exacto, le pedí a Will que me ayudara y aceptó- dijo Magnus, Tessa sonrió.

-Por supuesto que iba a aceptar- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Magnus le sonrió tristemente.

-Ahora los demonios permitirán que las familias de los niños les brinden su "apoyo" antes de que ingresen a una prueba- les dijo Magnus cruzándose de brazos- y si podemos ver a Max entonces podemos ver a Will, así que pensé que...

-Gracias!- Tessa no lo dejó terminar y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Magnus, sorprendido en un principio, devolvió el abrazo rápidamente y miró a Jem, sonreía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No tengo idea de a qué hora nos permitirán verlos, por eso les explico todo muy rápido- les dijo el Brujo una vez que Tessa lo soltó.

-Vayamos a la sala- dijo Tessa, tomando la mano de Jem, emocionada.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo Jem siguiendo a la chica. Magnus respiró profundamente antes de volver a la sala. Tessa y Jem habían tenido muchísimo tiempo para reponerse de la muerte de Will, verlo sería una experiencia hermosa. Con los Lightwood, si bien les alegraba ver a Max, el niño había muerto hacía apenas unos años, y como quiera que fuera, era un pequeño de apenas 9 años, sería demasiado difícil.

-Magnus, sabes a qué hora?- preguntó Alec acercándose a su novio cuando salió de la habitación. Tessa y Jem se habían acercado a los Lightwood, no los conocían mucho, pero entendían su dolor.

-No tengo idea, conociéndolos harán algo estúpido antes de que...- el celular de Magnus sonó y se dio cuenta que era una video llamada de una de las Brujas que competían con él, Dora, la de cabello morado. Tal vez había tenido problemas con la familia de su niño. Magnus se apresuró a responder la llamada poniendo su teléfono frente a él- Dora?

- _Magnus! Que está pasando?!_ \- exclamó la chica, lucía muy preocupada, detrás de ella, Magnus podía ver a un par de Cazadores de Sombras pidiendo explicaciones.

-A que te refieres? Dora, que sucede?- preguntó Magnus, los Lightwood y los demás lo miraron, preocupados.

- _La prueba comenzó hace una hora! No he podido comunicarme con mi niño!_ \- exclamó Dora. Todos soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa, se suponía que la prueba sería el día siguiente, no planeaban verlo luchar. Magnus miró a los Lightwood, todos habían perdido completamente el color y miraban preocupados, Izzy y Maryse estaban por soltar las lagrimas. Magnus volvió su mirada a la pantalla, no quería que la familia del niño lo mirara en la prueba, que lo vieran luchar, pero ahora no podía preocuparse en eso. Max llevaba una hora sin su ayuda, solo esperaba que estuviese bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Demonios tramposos..! que esperaban..?xD próximo capítulo veremos aun mas de sufrimiento Lightwood... como si no fuera suficiente..xD pero también tendremos WiJeSsa..! para los que les guste TDA..=D espero sus reviews..!


	7. Reencuentros

Después de más vacaciones... y otra foto mas con Matt Daddario y decidir que ya es suficiente y que no quiero parecer stalker..xD al fin actualizo de nuevo..! y ahora entro en pánico por que me di cuenta que el capitulo siguiente no lo he terminado..!O.o pero lo haré pronto..! no se preocupen..!

 **Goshy:** muchas gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia..!=D aquí al fin la tercera prueba con los Lightwood de espectadores..! como dices.. los demonios son crueles.. pero esa es su naturaleza..-.- este capi es muy lindo, pero triste al mismo tiempo.. espero que te siga gustando.. gracias por tu apoyo..!=D

 **sf:** gracias..! espero te siga gustando..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Reencuentros..!**

- _La prueba comenzó hace una hora! No he podido comunicarme con mi niño!_ \- exclamó Dora.

-Qué?!- Magnus se apresuró a mover la pulsera en su mano, nada pasó, intentó por voz, pero no parecía tener resultados- Max? Me escuchas? Max?!

-Magnus, que pasa?- preguntó Alec acercándose a él.

-No lo sé- murmuró el brujo moviendo la pulsera repetidas veces intentando hacer que funcionara.

-Le pasó algo a Max?

-En donde esta?- Maryse y Robert se acercaron rápidamente, sumamente preocupados.

-No lo sé- volvió a decir Magnus.

- _Puedes contactar a tu niño?_ \- preguntó Dora desde el teléfono.

-No, aun no...

-Hola, hola- todos se giraron rápidamente se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz. La imagen de Asmodeus apareció reflejada en uno de los enormes ventanales que conformaban la pared de la sala de estar de Magnus, igual que la pequeña pantalla que utilizaba para comunicarse con Max, con el mapa y todo, pero era mucho mas grande.

- _Apareció Mammon..._ \- comenzó a decir Dora.

-Sí, mi padre también, adiós- dijo Magnus sin mirar la pantalla de su celular, colgó la llamada y se dirigió a Asmodeus- en donde esta Max?

-En la prueba, obviamente- le respondió Asmodeus sonriendo altaneramente.

-Por qué no nos avisaron?!- exclamó Magnus, verdaderamente molesto, más valía que no le hubiese pasado nada a Max.

-Lo siento, error de coordinación- dijo Asmodeus, se notaba que lo habían hecho a propósito.

-Quiero ver a Max- le dijo Magnus seriamente, los Nefilim se habían puesto tensos y habían tomado posición de ataque.

-Ya viene, ya viene, tendrás los controles en esta pantalla, Magnus- le dijo Asmodeus mirando hambriento hacia los familiares del pequeño Cazador de Sombras- disfruten el espectáculo.

-Que está pasando?

-Magnus, en donde esta Max?- todos los presentes habían quedado inquietos con la aparición de Asmodeus, pero el demonio había desaparecido para dar paso a una pantalla enorme con el mapa y sensores que Magnus había utilizado en las pruebas anteriores para ayudar a Max.

-Maldición- susurró Magnus ignorando a los Lightwood y adelantándose para poder iniciar la conexión con el niño, intentaba calmarse a si mismo pensando que Max estaba con Will, estaría bien, confiaba en el Nefilim mayor, lo protegería.

-Alec, que sucede?- Maryse soltaba silenciosas lagrimas mientras miraba al Brujo trabajar. Ella y Robert se pararon junto a Alec, que estaba detrás del Subterráneo.

-No lo sé, yo...- Alec no miraba a sus padres, su vista estaba fija en su novio mientras presionaba la pantalla y movía los controles intentando dar con Max. De pronto, la pantalla cambio y la imagen de lo que parecía ser una selva apareció. Había arboles por todos lados y no había pedazo de suelo que no estuviese cubierto por plantas y arbustos- que es eso?

-En donde esta?- preguntó Robert. Isabelle se había unido a su familia, detrás del Brujo y miraba llorando silenciosamente.

-Es el área de la prueba- les explicó Magnus moviendo la pantalla por los alrededores buscando a Max- los niños son enviados a un área diferente en cada prueba, esta vez fue una selva.

-Como sabes en donde esta Max?- preguntó Izzy con voz entrecortada.

-Supongo que lo debo de encontrar, considerando el área donde apareció la pantalla, asumo que este pequeño punto rojo es Max, tengo que acercarme a él- les dijo señalando uno de los pequeños puntos rojos que aparecían en el mapa de la esquina inferior derecha.

-Pero está bien? Porque no se está moviendo?- peguntó Robert observando que otros dos puntos rojos se movían por la pantalla.

-Debe estar quieto en algún lado- dijo Magnus moviendo la pantalla rápidamente- prefiere quedarse escondido hasta que el caos se calma.

-Pero Will está con él, no deberían ser dos puntos rojos?- preguntó Tessa, Magnus pasó saliva pero no dijo nada. Tessa tenía razón, debían ser dos puntos rojos juntos, pero por la posición de la pantalla estaba seguro que ese era Max. Movió la pantalla rápidamente y entonces lo vio, un pequeño bulto arriba de un árbol, no se movía pero temblaba levemente, se acercó rápidamente y se acercó hasta quedar cerca del rostro del pequeño.

-Max!- el niño levantó un poco la mirada.

-Magnus- susurró entre jadeos, se miraba agotado y adolorido. Magnus escuchó sollozos detrás de él.

Las piernas de Maryse temblaron y casi cae al suelo al ver a su bebé, Robert alcanzó a sostenerla, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Izzy sollozó fuertemente y habría corrido hasta la pantalla de no ser porque se había quedado paralizada. Alec cerró los puños fuertemente soltando lagrimas silenciosas. El pequeño estaba aferrándose a la rama de un árbol, estaba empapado y tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Magnus se apresuró a revisarlo, un par de toques a la pantalla y la imagen de un cuerpo humano apareció en una esquina, era el estado de salud de Max.

-Max! Estas bien?! Que te pasó?- preguntó el Brujo al ver que el pequeño tenía una profunda herida en la pantorrilla izquierda- en donde está Will?

-Lo perdí cerca de la cascada- explicó Max respirando pesadamente, Magnus se dedicó a buscar en el mapa- que está pasando? Estábamos entrenando y de pronto aparecimos todos en el área central, apenas si pudimos huir.

-Los estúpidos demonios hicieron lo que quisieron- le dijo Magnus buscando en el mapa otro punto que posiblemente fuera Will- como te sientes? Que te pasó?

-Aparecimos todos juntos pero no reaccioné a tiempo, Lorrane me dio con una daga en la pierna, Will me cargó e intentamos huir, pero la mayor que esta con Lorrane nos alcanzó en la cascada, caímos al agua y perdí a Will en los rápidos- explicó Max en voz baja, se notaba que le costaba hablar.

-Tranquilo, encontraré a Will, tu quédate ahí. Ya te revisaste la pierna?- le preguntó el Brujo. Ahora sí que le servirían esas píldoras de magia.

-No, acabo de terminar de subir al árbol- le dijo Max recargando el rostro contra el tronco, estaba muy cansado.

-Will, Will me escuchas?- probó Magnus, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Debía de encontrarlo y tenerlo en pantalla para que lo escuchara.

-Qué tal si no logró salir del rio?- preguntó Tessa preocupada.

-No, si no estuviera... pues vivo, Max ya habría perdido- le explicó Magnus concentrándose en el mapa.

-Qué? Con quien hablas?- preguntó el pequeño Nefilim mientras se removía intentando mirar su pierna. Y a Magnus le dio un brinco el corazón, observó con cuidado la pantalla y vio un botón que no había estado ahí antes. Era idéntico al logo de chat en su teléfono.

-Los demonios no se están poniendo muy creativos- murmuró, estaba seguro que ese era el botón que debía presionar para que Max pudiera verlos- escucha, Max, tengo que decirte algo.

-Will está bien?- preguntó el niño preocupado.

-No lo sé, aun no lo encuentro, pero no es sobre él- dijo Magnus, Max dejó de moverse, le dolía si intentaba inclinarse a ver la herida, se recargó nuevamente en la rama cerrando los ojos- Max, escúchame, se suponía que la prueba era mañana.

-Eso lo sé- dijo el niño sin abrir los ojos.

-Los demonios nos dijeron que hoy sería una actividad diferente- siguió el Brujo, girándose para ver a los Lightwood, miró significativamente a los menores, Alec e Izzy se limpiaron las lagrimas y respiraron profundamente para tranquilizarse. Jace se puso junto a ellos.

-Qué actividad?- preguntó Max levantando la mirada hacia en frente.

-Max, quiero que te quedes tranquilo, si?- le dijo Magnus, Max pareció confundido.

-Bien?- dijo el pequeño sin entender.

-Apareceré en una pantalla frente a ti- le explicó Magnus y presionó le botón. Max, sorprendido, alzó la cabeza para mirar la pequeña pantalla que había aparecido frente a él. Miraba a Magnus de cuerpo completo en versión pequeña.

-Wow- murmuró el niño. Magnus medía unos 30 centímetros, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien más lo viera desde abajo del árbol.

-Max, hay alguien aquí conmigo que quiere verte- dijo Magnus en voz baja. El niño inclinó la cabeza, podía ver el departamento del Brujo en la pantalla, y detrás de él vio a cinco personas que lo miraban con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero él se fijo mas en una.

-Mamá?- preguntó Max levantando la cabeza al ver a Maryse, sus enormes ojos grises se llenaron de lagrimas de inmediato- mami!

-Mi bebe- susurró Maryse acercándose a la pantalla y pegándose a ella. Magnus se apartó en silencio dejando que los Lightwood se acercaran. Maryse sollozó un poco junto con Max, Robert la abrazó por la espalda para darle estabilidad. Izzy había tomado la mano de Alec y se habían pegado a la pantalla también, se mantendrían fuertes como se lo habían prometido a Magnus. Jace, si bien se había acercado, se mantenía un poco atrás.

-Papá! Alec!- Max los miraba a todos mientras lloraba fuertemente se adelantó e intentó tocarlos, pero no quiso mover la pantalla por miedo a hacerlos desaparecer- Izzy! Jace! Los extrañé!

-Nosotros también a ti, hijo- Robert también soltaba lagrimas, pero hablaba con voz firme. Luchaba por mantenerse fuerte por el bien de su familia- pero aquí estamos, todos, te apoyamos.

-Mami, te extraño mucho, mucho!- sollozó Max, Maryse no pudo responderle, intentaba contener el llanto.

-Maxxie, mi bebecito- Alec apretó la mano de Izzy, no podían permitirse derrumbarse, no ahí, los únicos que podían hacerlo eran sus padres. Isabelle se aferró al brazo de su hermano mayor y se compuso- Max.

-Has sido muy fuerte- le dijo Robert, Max lo miró.

-He luchado y entrenado mucho- le dijo antes de girarse hacia su hermano- aprendí a lanzar flechas, ya las disparo con más fuerza.

-Estoy muy orgulloso, Max- le dijo Alec con la voz más fuerte que pudo encontrar.

-Jace- murmuró el pequeño mirando a su hermano adoptivo. Alec se giró y tomó a Jace del brazo para acercarlo.

-Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy, Max- se apresuró a decirle.

-He trepado como tú me enseñaste- le dijo Max sollozando. Jace sintió un nudo en la garganta- siempre trepo muy rápido.

-Eso está bien, es perfecto, Max- le dijo Jace sonriéndole al niño. Maryse al fin pudo controlarse un poco y encontrar su voz.

-Max, cariño, estas bien? Tu pierna, te duele?- le preguntó Maryse suavemente y sin dejar de sollozar.

-Ya no- dijo Max sonriéndole a su mamá, extrañaba que se preocupara por él, Magnus siempre lo cuidaba y se preocupaba, pero no había nada como la preocupación de mamá- estoy bien. Quería verlos.

-Nosotros también a ti- le dijo Isabelle soltando un par de lagrimas rebeldes.

-Te has estado portando bien?- le preguntó Maryse, Max asintió- escucha todo lo que te diga Magnus. Obedece, se buen niño.

-Obedecer la locura de Magnus? Mamá, parece que no lo conoces- bromeó Max con una media sonrisa, causando que su familia soltara una risita. Magnus sonrió al escuchar a la familia Lightwood reír levemente a pesar de las lagrimas, eso estaba yendo bien, Max estaba comportándose bien, si lloraba pero no estaba desesperado como pensó que lo estaría. Miró a su lado, Tessa y Jem miraban a los Lightwood junto con Clary. Ahora solo le faltaba encontrar a Will para... al voltear a ver el mapa su corazón casi se detiene al ver dos puntos rojos acercándose hacia donde estaba Max.

-Shh! Max! Max, silencio! Alguien se acerca, te escucharan!- saltó Magnus apartando con cuidado a los Lightwood mientras revisaba la pantalla. Un niño Nefilim se acercaba junto con una Nefilim mayor. Max no podía dejar de sollozar, se pegó al árbol y se cubrió la boca con la mano para amortiguar el ruido. Todos los presentes en el departamento de Magnus también guardaron un silencio total. Una mujer rubia caminaba junto a un niño, ambos hablando en voz baja mientras miraban en todas direcciones. Pasaron por debajo del árbol donde se ocultaba Max sin prestarle atención.

-Los demás Brujos no pueden ver el puntito que es Max?- preguntó Maryse en un susurro, preocupada señalando el mapa.

-Claro que pueden, pero ahora supongo que todos querrán llevar a su niño a un lugar seguro para que vean a sus familias- le explicó Magnus en voz baja, no creía que los del otro lado pudieran escucharlos, aparte de Max, claro, pero no se arriesgaría- si no ven a sus familias quedarán descalificados. Es eso o el Brujo aun no ha podido contactarlos.

-Se fueron?- preguntó Max susurrando.

-Se están alejando, tranquilo- le aseguró Magnus.

-Ya puedes quitar tu mano, cariño- le dijo Maryse, quería ver el rostro de su pequeño el mayor tiempo posible. Magnus retrocedió nuevamente.

-Alec, quédate vigilando el mapa- le pidió Magnus, el ojiazul asintió, moviéndose para quedar mas cerca de la sección del mapa.

-Max, debes revisarte esa pierna- dijo Maryse firmemente viendo el estatus de salud de Max, no parecía una herida seria, pero aun así tenía que tratarla.

-Si me siento derecho me verán- dijo Max asomándose un poco hacia abajo- debo mantenerme pegado a la rama.

-No hay nadie alrededor, Max- le dijo Robert mirando el mapa- puedes sentarte y darle una mirada a tu herida.

-No, Max, aun es de día- le advirtió Magnus desde atrás.

-Sí, lo sé. Si me siento ahora estaré dando mi ubicación- dijo el pequeño mirando a sus padres, y después recitó- estoy en un punto alto, lo que me da visibilidad para encontrar fácilmente a mis enemigos.

-Pero...

-Pero también estoy expuesto a que me miren por que estoy por sobre cualquier obstáculo- interrumpió el pequeño a Magnus- así que me quedo pegado al tronco hasta que se acabe la luz.

-Supervivencia 101- dijo Jace sonriendo. Los cinco Lightwood en el departamento de Magnus sonrieron orgullosos.

-Magnus me ha ayudado mucho- le dijo Max. Alec miró a su novio con una agradecida sonrisa. Magnus lo miró sonriendo levemente- y me ha contado muchas cosas.

-Cosas sobre qué?- preguntó Maryse, ya estaba un poco mas compuesta, pero Robert seguía con una mano en su cintura para darle soporte.

-Sobre ustedes, como lo conocieron y cosas que han pasado últimamente- les dijo Max recargando la barbilla en su mano para poder mirarlos mejor.

-Ah sí?- preguntó Izzy mirando a Magnus, conociendo lo imprudente que era, quien sabe la de cosas que le habría dicho a su hermanito.

-Sip, me contó que ustedes se colaron a su fiesta y que cuando conoció a mamá y papá llamó a Alec un "Chiquillo Repele...

-Woah! De acuerdo, no necesitamos recordar eso- interrumpió Magnus rápidamente echándole una rápida mirada a su novio.

-No, sigue Max, me llamó qué?- preguntó Alec mirando a Magnus con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh sí, lo recuerdo, te lance una daga por eso- le dijo Robert a Magnus casi soltando una risa, pero después pensó mejor su acción, carraspeó y se puso serio- no muy buen recuerdo que digamos.

-Yo no lo menciono si ustedes no lo mencionan- dijo Magnus moviendo las manos como si borrara el tema.

-Pero me alegro que ahora sean amigos- dijo Max- Magnus me ha ayudado muchísimo, es muy buena persona, a pesar de estar tan loco.

-Eres brutalmente honesto, lo sabes?- le preguntó Magnus.

-Izzy me dijo que siempre dijera lo que pienso- dijo Max encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ese es mi hermanito- dijo la chica sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Magnus, ese punto rojo se acerca- dijo Alec señalando el mapa. Todos se apartaron haciendo espacio a Magnus. El Brujo revisó el mapa, y en efecto, un punto rojo se acercaba rápidamente. Con un movimiento de su mano, Magnus inclinó la pantalla para poder ver debajo del árbol.

-Es Will- dijo Magnus respirando tranquilo. Max asomó la cabeza por la rama y vio al Nefilim adulto correr. Jem y Tessa se inclinaron para observar la pantalla.

-Will! Will!- saltó Max, el Nefilim mayor se giró rápidamente buscando al niño- arriba!

-Max!- Will vio al niño y su rostro se llenó de alivio- por Raziel! Me tenías preocupadísimo.

-Baja, Max- dijo Magnus.

-Woah! Que fue eso?- preguntó Will mirando en todas direcciones.

-Ya puedes escucharme?- preguntó Magnus.

-Magnus? Como es que...

-Explicaciones luego, ayuda a Max a bajar, está herido- dijo Magnus presionando nuevamente el botón que permitía que Max los viera para poder mover la pantalla libremente.

-Espera! No se vayan!- dijo Max asustado, mirando el punto donde habían estado sus padres.

-Tranquilo, solo bajaré la pantalla, baja- le dijo Magnus. Max asintió y comenzó a bajar del árbol. Will lo esperó abajo, listo para ayudarlo en cuanto lo tuviera al alcance.

-Logré deshacerme de la adulta de Lorrane- informó Will ayudando a Max a llegar al suelo. Solo entonces Magnus puso atención al anuncio de que había otro niño fuera.

-Ya van dos- dijo Magnus, con los Lightwood ahí había pasado por alto varias cosas.

-Dos fuera?- preguntó Max dejando que Will lo cargara y lo sentara al pie del árbol.

-Solo uno más- dijo Magnus, acomodando la pantalla.

-Como esta tu pierna?- le preguntó Will a Max, hincándose junto al niño y sacando una daga para romper los pantalones.

-Me duele- dijo el pequeño dejando que Will lo revisara.

-Will- Magnus se giró para ver a Jem y Tessa sonreír ampliamente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Que puedes hacer por la herida, Will?- preguntó Magnus, no lo distraería ahora, tenía que ocuparse del niño primero.

-El agua del rio se encargo de limpiarla lo más que se puede en esta situación, así que solo me queda vendarla- dijo el Nefilim mayor rompiendo sus propios pantalones para que funcionaran como gasa.

-Bien, hazlo- dijo Magnus buscando en la pantalla cualquier tipo de función que pudiera ayudar a Max en ese momento.

-No puedes hacer algo para sanarlo?- le preguntó Alec a Magnus.

-No me permiten usar magia en él- le respondió Magnus- solo puedo verlo y darle indicaciones.

-Eh?- Will, que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Magnus en su oreja, levantó la mirada buscando al Brujo- esto es extraño.

-Will, mi familia esta con Magnus!- dijo el pequeño, emocionado.

-De verdad? Pensé que ellos no sabían- dijo Will terminando el improvisado vendaje de Max.

-De hecho, hay alguien que también quiere verte a ti, Will- dijo Magnus.

-A mi? En ese año quie...- Will guardó silencio y abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta- Tessa...

-Will- dijo la chica acercándose a la pantalla también. Magnus presionó nuevamente el icono para que pudieran verlos, ahora la pantalla estaba más grande, ya se veían de tamaño normal. Max se removió en el suelo hasta quedar de frente a sus padres, Maryse se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Tessa- susurró Will nuevamente, acercándose a la pantalla. Magnus volvió a apartarse para darles espacio, pero le hizo una seña a Alec para que se mantuviera al pendiente del mapa.

-Will- Tessa se pegó a la pantalla soltando silenciosas lagrimas pero sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente. Puso su mano sobre la pantalla, que en realidad era la ventana de Magnus, Will intentó poner su mano sobre la de ella, pero atravesaba la imagen como si fuera un holograma; era doloroso y sin embargo, poder ver que estaba bien a pesar de tantos años era más de lo que alguna vez pudo pedir y eso le hizo sonreír.

-Estás hermosa Tessa, mi Tessa– susurró él; ella sonrió aún más llevándose una mano para secar sus lágrimas; Will pudo notar que aun llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado y que ya no escondía entre sus ropas el colgante de Jem.

-Tu también te vez bien– dijo ella.

-Bien? Estás bromeando? La muerte le sentó bien a mi cutis: totalmente rejuvenecido; en cambio tu… creo que puedo verte una arruga– aseguró acercándose al holograma con los ojos entrecerrados como si examinara su rostro; la bruja dejó escapar una risita que reprimió: no creía correcto reírse en medio del dolor de los Lightwoods- cómo… como está Jem?

Tenía miedo de preguntar, porque sabía que los Hermanos Silenciosos no eran inmortales, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tessa le sonrió abiertamente pero no dijo nada; en cambio buscó a alguien a su alrededor; alguien a quien Will no podía ver. Miró a Magnus a la expectativa, podía ser que había llevado también a Jem hasta allí? El Brujo le sonrió sutilmente.

-Me alegra verte William– Will estaba preparado para la voz etérea del Hermano Zachariah, pero sin duda no para la voz cargada de emociones y acento ligeramente chino de Jem; él esperaba las túnicas pergamino del Hermano Silencioso y no al joven de cabello oscuro con un mechón plateado vestido con ropas al parecer de la época. Sintió el corazón hinchársele de alegría, Jem no solo estaba vivo, estaba curado! Sus ojos eran castaños como siempre debieron haber sido y su piel ya no se veía enfermiza. Era Jem, el Jem que siempre debió haber sido: sano, sin estar atado al Yin Feng.

-Y este quién es?– preguntó desconcertando a Tessa, a Magnus y por sobre todo a Jem que no sabía que decir, parecía realmente herido– se parece a Jem– lo observó analíticamente– y habla como Jem; pero no puede ser, mi Parabatai no era tan guapo como yo.

-Eres igual de idiota– balbuceó Jem con una lágrima en sus ojos.

-No puedo creer que estés curado– esta vez sonreía; estaba realmente feliz.

-Ocurrió en el momento menos esperado– aseguró Jem. Will lo miró y luego a Tessa: las dos personas que más había amado en su vida.

-Prométanme que se cuidaran mutuamente– Tessa se sonrojó tomando la mano de Jem, entrelazando sus dedos.

-De hecho…estamos juntos Will; vamos a casarnos pronto– contrario a lo que hubiera sentido en su juventud, la noticia alegró el corazón de Will: Jem y Tessa se amaban tanto como él los había amado a ambos, y como sabía que ellos lo amaban a él; saber que estarían juntos, que se cuidarían y se harían felices hasta que la muerte los separe era la mejor noticia que podían darle.

-Así que…- comenzó- mi Parabatai se casa con mi esposa y nadie me manda una invitación– preguntó en broma; Tessa sonrió abiertamente.

-Seguro se perdió en el correo; nunca he confiado mucho en la Ouija- Will también sonrió.

-Descuida, sin duda estaré ahí– aseguró.

-No estás molesto Will?– preguntó Jem con duda. El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza, mirando a su Parabatai con cariño.

-Cómo podría molestarme que finalmente puedan amarse las dos personas que más amo? –Jem le sonrió– siempre me preocupó que Tessa no pudiera conseguir a alguien más a su lado; que tú no pudieras volver a tener una vida fuera de la hermandad y ustedes han borrado ambos miedos de la mejor manera; ya puedo morir tranquilo– susurró el chico Herondale.

-Ya estás muerto– hizo ver Magnus desde atrás de Tessa y Jem ganándose un codazo de la bruja– vaya humor que tienen por aquí– se sobó el estómago.

-Magnus mira esto– lo llamó Alec mostrando la pantalla; uno de los puntos se acercaban al inicio de un pasadizo que lo llevaría hasta Max y Will; el brujo lo miró tan solo un segundo. -Deben moverse; no es seguro quedarse mucho tiempo ahí- dijo Magnus moviéndose con cuidado para acercarse a la pantalla.

-Se irán?- preguntó Maryse preocupada.

-Podemos mantener la comunicación– aseguró Magnus– pero tendrán que mantenerse en movimiento; vayan hacia el oeste y…

-Magnus!– lo riñó Max.

-Will es un Cazador de Sombras experimentado, él sabe a dónde está el…- vio al Nefilim mirando en varias direcciones un poco desorientado- no puedo creerlo– bufó– vayan derecho por la izquierda.

-Derecho o a la izquierda?- preguntó Max solo para molestarlo. Will rio.

-Realmente amo a este chico– le dijo a Jem como si fuese un secreto. Ambos se pusieron en marcha pero Max se movía lentamente debido a la herida en su pantorrilla.

-El punto se están acercando– comentó Robert preocupado; Will lo miró y luego a Max tomando al muchacho para montarlo sobre sus hombros.

-Wooooa, qué haces?- preguntó el niño sosteniéndose.

-Paseo a caballo– aseguró; el niño no se quejó entendía que así podía ir más rápido; y aun mejor, podía seguir hablando con su familia sin preocuparse en el camino.

–Esperen un momento– preguntó de pronto- dónde está Iglesia? Por qué no vino si yo siempre le daba mi pescado en la cena? Emp… quiero decir… lo que no me gust… digo… las sobras… si eso…

-Shh… mejor no te hundas– le susurró Will. Maryse sonrió no sin ahogo, por la inocencia de su pequeño, por el miedo a ser regañado por no comerse su pescado durante las cenas a pesar eso era lo último en lo que ella podía pensar.

-Creo que es mi culpa– admitió Jem; el niño lo miró confundido, especialmente porque realmente no sabía quién era él más allá de que conocía a Will.

-Por amor a Raziel, Tessa; no me digas que esa endemoniada bola de pelos sigue viva- dijo Will abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Iglesia ahora vive con nosotros en Los Ángeles– dijo la bruja divertida.

-Te robaste a nuestro gato!– acusó Max escandalizado a Jem. Clary sonrió: igual a Izzy; pensó. Jem le sonrió con culpa- Alec dile que nos lo devuelva!- le pidió a su hermano mayor; Will se fijó en él y sonrió de lado.

-Así que tú eres Alec– comentó Herondale viendo al muchacho analíticamente– cabello negro, ojos azules… realmente nunca pudiste olvidarme, no Magnus?– preguntó con altanería– pero no es ni la mitad de guapo que yo.

-Will –lo riñó Jem con una sonrisa. Mientras que Magnus casi lo estrangulaba con la mirada; no solo porque no le había dicho nada al respecto a Max, sino porque sabría que cuando Alec quitara su mirada de desconcierto y las cosas estuvieran más calmadas sin duda le reprocharía por eso. Su novio podía ya saber sobre Will, pero seguía siendo extremadamente celoso.

-Por que no te olvidó?- preguntó Max- la vez anterior también lo dijiste. A que te refieres?

-Si no estuvieras muerto...- Magnus dejó la amenaza al aire cuando Will lo miró con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, ignórame- le dijo al niño- de hecho, me gustaría saber quién es quién.

-Cierto, que tonto soy!– exclamó golpeándose la frente– no te los he presentado. Ellos son mamá y papá; salúdalos!– exclamó Max con emoción jalando del cabello de Will para que volteara a verlos y jalándolo más fuerte para obligarlo a saludarles con la mano.

-Me dejaras calvo, mocoso– riño Will. Max lo ignoró.

-A Alec ya lo conoces y ella es Izzy mi hermana– Will no pudo evitar notar el collar de Cecily en su garganta; la última vez que lo había visto había sido en la esposa del nieto mayor de su hermana– y él es Jace, mi otro hermano y Clary ella es… no, era Mundana.

Will los saludó viendo al chico rubio que intentaba contener las lágrimas al escuchar como el niño se refería a él como su hermano. Tessa y Jem se pararon junto a Jace.

-Will, él es Jace Herondale– dijo Tessa con cierto orgullo; Will lo miró no sin sorpresa, eso sí que no se lo había esperado– bisnieto de nuestro pequeño Owen.

-OH, POR RAZIEL!– exclamó Will desconcertado deteniéndose de pronto; Max se aferró a su cabello para no caerse; Will hizo una mueca- qué clase de dimensión horrible es esa donde los Lightworm parecen familia mía y los Herondale son rubios… RUBIOS!

-Es Lightwood– saltaron los seis Lightwood; su sincronía hizo reír a Max. Will por su parte miró a Jace con horror.

-Los defiendes?- le preguntó horrorizado.

-Los Lightwood son mi familia- le dijo Jace tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Jem, Tessa! El muchacho salió defectuoso!- exclamó Will señalando a Jace acusadoramente.

-El único defectuoso aquí eres tú. Sigue caminando, ridículo- le dijo Magnus después de rodar los ojos.

-No te apellidabas Morgenstern, Jace?- preguntó Max sosteniéndose bien cuando Will comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-Estas muy atrasado en noticias, Max- le dijo Jace con una sonrisa.

-En resumen, primero fue Wayland, después siguió Morgenstern, al final resultó Herondale, pero él prefiere Lightwood- dijo Isabelle, a pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sonreía a su hermanito.

-Es como una daga al corazón. Una daga Persa, de esas curvas- murmuró Will haciendo que Jem y Tessa soltaran una risita. Max también rio con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Y a que no sabes?- le dijo a Will- son Parabatai!

-Quien?- preguntó Will con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues Alec y Jace!- anunció Max sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Will para ver la reacción.

-Oh, Raziel, por qué me castigas así?! Que hice?- preguntó Will levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, causando que Max casi cayera al hacer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Cuidado con el niño, dramático- lo regañó Magnus. Will se enderezó y entrecerró los ojos.

-Estas disfrutando hacerme sufrir, no?- le preguntó Will con ojos entrecerrados. Max rió y simplemente le abrazó la cabeza, aplastándole la nariz en el proceso- ouch!

-Oye, entonces ella es tu esposa? Dijiste que tenías esposa cuando estabas vivo- dijo Max dándole golpecitos en la cabeza a Will.

-Sip, ella era mi esposa- le respondió Will, mirando a Tessa con una gran sonrisa.

-Como lo aguantabas?- susurró Max a Tessa, provocando que todos los presentes, menos Will, soltaran una carcajada.

-Compórtate o relincho y caes hasta el suelo- lo amenazó el adulto. Max soltó una risita.

-Y Jace es tu... tátara, tátara, tátara nieto?- preguntó Max usando todas sus neuronas para conectar los puntos.

-Algo así, si- dijo Will, estaba seguro que ese no era el termino correcto, pero por ahí iba.

-Vaya! Estamos mas emparentados!- dijo Max- así menos te respeto.

-No respetas ni a tu sombra- le dijo Will haciendo movimientos bruscos provocando que Max soltara grititos y risas.

-Solo respeto a mamá- dijo Max solemnemente, Maryse sonrió y se hinchó de orgullo.

-Y yo qué?- preguntó Robert alzando una ceja.

-Papá- dijo Max con una mirada que decía "no-puedes-hablar-en-serio".

-Oye!- se quejó Robert, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Olvídalo, hombre, los hijos están programados para respetar a la madre e ignorar al padre- le dijo Will con un ademan de la mano, Tessa soltó una risita.

-Oye, Alec, Magnus me dijo que hiciste lasaña y que nadie en el Instituto la quiso probar- dijo Max.

-Yo no dije eso!- saltó Magnus.

-Que nadie la quiso probar, eh?- preguntó Alec- pues él se sirvió dos veces, y las porciones eran bastante grandes.

-Repito, yo no dije eso- se excusó Magnus. Max era un manipulador de primera- dije que no había nadie en el Instituto así que me invitó a mí.

-Cuando hiciste lasaña en el Instituto?- preguntó Izzy a su hermano, Maryse le dio un leve codazo.

-Para la cena, hace unas semanas- dijo Alec mirando a su hermana significativamente. Claro que planeaba decirle a Max que ahora vivía con Magnus, que en realidad Magnus era su novio. Pero ese no era el momento adecuado, oh no.

-Puedes hacerme lasaña?- dijo el pequeño mirando a su hermano mayor.

-Por supuesto que sí, Max- le dijo Alec controlando su voz. Tenía toda la esperanza en que su hermanito iba a ganar, pero aun así, la realidad daba gritos en lo más remoto de su cerebro.

-Siempre pensé que cocinarías peor que Izzy- dijo Max sin pensar. Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se giró para mirar a su hermana, con culpa.

-Oh, si, las mujeres Lightwood no son para nada buenas en la cocina- dijo Will, Tessa asintió con la cabeza rápidamente dándole la razón.

-Mamá cocina muy rico- dijo Max sonriéndole ampliamente a su madre, haciendo que a la mujer se le estrujara el corazón.

-Tu mamá no nació Lightwood- le dijo Will levantando un poco la cabeza para intentar ver al niño.

-Ah!- Max soltó un gritito provocando que Will se detuviera en seco y que todos los que estaban en el departamento de Magnus contuvieran el aliento, tal vez le dolía algo? Había visto a algún enemigo?- Clary! Tu si sabes como va Naruto!

-Max, por Lilith, deja eso!- lo regañó Magnus. Todos respiraron tranquilo y Clary miró al pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Va bastante interesante- le dijo Clary, Max la miró poniéndole toda su atención- se que no leíste mucho, pero sabes lo suficiente como para que te sorprenda que Sasuke ahora quiere ser Hokage.

-No!- dijo Max como si hubiera escuchado la cosa más extraordinaria de su vida.

-Sip- dijo Clary alzando una ceja.

-Y supongo que ese es un giro total a la trama?- preguntó Alec cruzándose de brazos. Recordaba haberle regalado varios Mangas a su hermanito, pero nunca le había interesado saber de que trataban.

-Nunca me esperé eso! Siempre creí que...- de pronto, una luz blanca envolvió a Max y Will.

-Qué pasa?

-Que es eso?

-Max?!- los Lightwood comenzaron a exclamar asustados, luego la pantalla desapareció volviendo a ser la ventana que originalmente era.

-Magnus, que pasó?!- Alec miró a su novio, lleno de ansiedad. El Brujo le puso una mano en el hombro intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Cálmense, por favor, tranquilos- les dijo a los familiares del niño- eso significa que la prueba terminó. Max pasó a la siguiente.

-De verdad?!- saltó Izzy soltando lagrimas de felicidad. Jace respiró tranquilo y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Alec, este abrazó fuertemente a su Parabatai, los cinco Lightwood estaban llenos de alivio. Tessa y Jem sonrieron apartándose un poco del grupo.

-Así es, una vez que el ultimo niño es eliminado, los demonios los devuelven a sus habitaciones- les explicó Magnus, yendo hacia la puerta principal.

-A dónde vas?- preguntó Alec soltando a Jace, el rubio aceptó el abrazo de Clary.

-Max esta herido, tengo que ir a ayudarlo- le dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

-Iras a verlo?- preguntó Robert, había ayudado a Maryse a sentarse sobre un sillón. La madre Lightwood estaba pálida y parecía a punto de desmayarse, Isabelle se quedó junto a ella.

-Sí, regreso en un rato- le respondió Magnus- pueden quedarse, volveré en cuanto sepa algo más.

-Podemos ir?- preguntó Robert siguiendo a Magnus hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento, no podrán ingresar a esa dimensión- le dijo Magnus, Alec llegó junto a ellos.

-Ya no podremos verlo?- preguntó Alec con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No lo sé- le dijo Magnus acariciándole la mejilla con la mano- iré a ver qué sucede, enseguida regreso.

Magnus salió del departamento después de darle un fugaz beso a su novio. Alec y Robert se quedaron junto a la puerta. Alec suspiró profundamente y las piernas le temblaron demasiado, provocando que tuviera que sostenerse de la pared. Se había mantenido fuerte y sereno todo el rato que vieron a Max, pero ya no podía. Robert se apresuró a sostenerlo.

-Ven, Alec, vamos a sentarnos- Robert ayudó a su hijo a llegar a la sala y lo sentó junto a Jace. Izzy abrazaba a su madre y ambas lloraban en silencio. Alec se recostó escondiendo el rostro en el reposabrazos, Presidente Miau se acercó a él y se acurrucó en su regazo, como si intentara consolarlo. Jace estaba junto a Alec, acariciándole la espalda, y Clary estaba de pie detrás de Jace, inclinada para abrazarlo por encima del respaldo del sillón- va a ganar.

Maryse se giró para mirar a Robert, estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente la enorme ventana en la que habían visto a Max. La mujer estiró su mano hacia su marido y este se la tomó, sin moverse de su lugar. Y así se quedaron los Lightwood, esperando que Magnus volviera con noticias de su pequeño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Mamá! Papá! Que pasó?- Max miraba al rededor, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que había regresado a su habitación- no, no, no! En donde están? Quiero que vuelvan! Magnus!

-Max, tranquilo, tranquilízate- Will fue rápidamente hacia la cama y recostó a Max para después correr al baño en busca de toallas y agua limpia- la prueba terminó, Max, estas bien. Estamos bien, logramos pasar.

-No! Mi familia! Quiero ver a mi familia!- lloriqueó el niño soltando fuertes sollozos y moviéndose para poder bajar de la cama e ir hacia el circulo azul para llamar a Magnus.

-Max, no te muevas, quédate quieto, déjame limpiar la herida- Will detenía suavemente al niño sobre la cama.

-Déjame! Magnus! Quiero ver a mis padres! Quiero a Alec y a Izzy y a Jace!- lloraba Max. Will dejó las toallas y el agua a un lado y abrazó fuertemente al pequeño. Max siguió removiéndose unos segundos hasta que se rindió y abrazó de vuelta a Will mientras lloraba.

-Sshhh, tranquilo- Will le acaricio el cabello al pequeño dejándolo llorar.

-Quiero ver a mi familia- repitió Max soltando a Will y mirándolo con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Lo se, se que es difícil, Max. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, volverás a verlos- le aseguró Will, moviendo a Max para que quedara recostado sobre la cama, el niño se dejó hacer, estaba adolorido y agotado y solo quería llorar.

-Como sabes que los veré de nuevo?- preguntó Max mirando hacia el techo sin dejar de soltar lagrimas.

-Max, tienes que resistir, tienes que luchar ahora mas que nunca para ganar tu vida- le dijo Will quitando el pedazo de tela que cubría la herida- yo te ayudaré, lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo se, pero yo...

-Max! Will!- Magnus entró en la habitación corriendo, se dirigió hacia la cama, listo para ayudar al niño.

-Magnus!- saltó Max enderezándose en la cama- y mis padres? Y mis hermanos?

-Están bien, se quedaron en mi departamento- le aseguró Magnus, hincándose al lado de la cama para revisarle la pierna. Will se apartó un poco para dejarlo trabajar.

-Los podré ver? Puedes llevar la pantalla hacia allá de nuevo?- preguntó Max tomando las manos del Brujo, impidiéndole que lo ayudara.

-Max, tengo que cerrar tu herida antes de que se infec...

-Quiero verlos- dijo firmemente el pequeño sin soltarle las manos. Magnus suspiró y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos. Las pequeñas y blancas manos de Max se veían diminutas comparadas con sus grandes manos morenas, el niño estaba temblando fuertemente.

-Por ahora no podrás verlos- le dijo Magnus, Max soltó un montón de lagrimas- no se que planean a continuación los demonios, pero por ahora no es posible comunica...

-Por que no?! Por que nos dejaron verlos por un poco de tiempo solamente? Pudieron dejarlos todo el día al menos!- se quejó Max soltando fuertes sollozos. Magnus pasó saliva a duras penas sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Max, sabes que los demonios no son nada justos...

-Quiero ver a mis padres!- interrumpió el niño a Will.

-Lo se, lo se Max pero no podemos...

-No me hubieran dejado verlos desde un principio! Esto es demasiado cruel!- dijo Max sollozando fuertemente, Magnus sintió que el nudo en su garganta se apretaba aun mas, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte si no el niño no saldría de ese estado y se la pasaría desconcentrado a partir de eso.

-Max, ahora solo nos queda esforzarnos al máximo y luchar mas que antes, no ganaras nada quejándote- le dijo Magnus seriamente, el niño lo miró unos segundos, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y después volvió a recostarse. Max ocultó su rostro debajo de una almohada y dejó que Magnus trabajara en su pierna. Will y Magnus se miraron preocupados, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Esa era una situación de lo más extrema. Lo único que podían hacer era asegurarle que lo apoyarían y ayudarían en todo lo posible, el resto estaba en manos de Max. Magnus suspiró y volvió a trabajar sobre la herida de Max. Will se puso de pie y fue hacia el baño para lavarse el rostro, él también sentía que su corazón le dolía, pero estaba feliz por haber visto que Jem y Tessa estaban juntos. Respiró profundamente mientras se mojaba la nuca. Nunca pensó que podría cansarse tanto después de haber muerto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Olvidé agradecer a mi Parabatai que me ayudó con la escena de Jem, Tessa y Will..! ella es la que se emociona mas con ellos..! bien.. ahora que la familia entera sabe la verdad, será mas difícil si Max no gana..-.- ya veremos que sucede.. espero comentarios, gracias..!=D


End file.
